


The things I do with you

by Peace1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Choking, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dom!Charles, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kink, Lace Panties, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipping, dom!Seb, dom!lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 53,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: Kinky One ShotsIf you have a wish or an idea of a plot or a pair just send me a message, I'm open for everything :)
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen, Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel/Lewis Hamilton, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen/Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz, George Russell/Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris/Sebastian Vettel, George Russell/Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris/Sebastian Vettel/Alexander Albon, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Nico Hulkenberg/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 168
Kudos: 241





	1. Info

Hi :)

This has nothing to do with my other fanfic :D

I'm currently learning to write sex scenes and I thought about publishing a One Shot book wich is only porn.

If you have any wishes or ideas of a plot or a pair just write me.

Have nice day :)


	2. Max x Daniel - Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request of 123kippetjes. I got a bit filthy, but I hope you like it.

Max still couldn't believe that he should share a room with Dan. When they booked the hotel their holiday together there must have happened a mistake and now there were no more free rooms. If that wasn't bad enough, they'll both have to share the bed because the sofa was way too hard. None of this helps Max to get away from his crush on Daniel.

To clear his mind, he went for a walk immediately upon arrival. Luckily Dan just wanted to sleep anyway and didn't even try to come with him.

Back in the room, he could hear at the door the shower running. He closed the door behind him and continued going into the room only to notice that the bathroom door was wide open. Since he didn’t want to scare Dan, he wanted to try close the door quietly, because Dan must have just forgotten it. But then he saw Dan standing naked in the shower and stood frozen in the door.

He had seen him topless several times, but never completely naked, that happen to be only fantasies. Max followed Daniel's upper body with his gaze and then stopped by his penis. And he realized that the whole thing about Big Dick Energy was completely true. He had to swallow and hoped Dan didn't see him, but Dan seemed to be in his own world.

Max stopped and watched Dan to soap himself up. First he ran his hands up his upper body, then he washed his firm buttocks and finally his penis came. He picked it up and slowly started cleaning it up. What would Max do to be allowed to soap him up too. But it didn't stop with the simple soaping. After he had washed off the shower gel with water, he continued to run his hand up and down on his now hard penis.

Max noticed that he was too getting harder at the sight. After a short back and forth, he ran his hand into his boxer shorts and began to jerk himself off as well. His gaze never left Dan.

His moans echoed through the whole bathroom and Max knew he could come just from the sound alone. Dan's hand got faster and faster and he came with a loud groan. Max saw how Dan's penis splashed his cum on the shower wall and then he came quietly as possible in his pants.

"And did you like it?", Dan turned and looked knowingly at Max. Max stood there frozen, still with his hand in his pants. "I ..." Dan left the shower and approached Max. His gaze got caught on Dan's penis. "I asked you a question.", Max looked up and could only smile a bit. "I already thought so, or do you mean, I accidentally leave the door open?" Max now looked at Dan in shock, he had always hoped he wasn't so obvious with his feelings and looks. Dan came closer and whispered "The shower is free" in his ear and then he left the bathroom.

Max closed the door and took a deep breath. He went into the shower and tried not to think about the incident that just happened. Since he had no fresh clothes with him, he only went back to the bedroom with the towel around his waist. There was Dan still naked sitting on the bed. 

Max blushed and quickly turned to his suitcase to take out some fresh underpants. He was so absorbed in finding one in the chaos of his suitcase that he didn't notice Dan suddenly standing behind him and tearing the towel away from him. Since Max was still bending down, Dan had a good view of his ass and his hole.

Max startled and turned around, with a red head he tried to cover up his penis with his hands. “Why did you do that?” “You've already seen me naked and I finally wanted to know how your tight ass looks naked. And I have to say that I like what I've seen."

Max looked again on Dan's penis, which was now semi hard. "I see you like it." Max looked up and saw Dan grinning broadly. Max couldn't say anything, he just felt how he was slowly getting hard too and it was getting more difficult to cover up his penis with his hands.

He turned back quickly and bent down to take his underwear. As he did so, he felt Dan tracing his ass with his fingers. Max squeaked and then quickly put on the boxer shorts. "Too bad, I liked the sight." Max turned back to Dan and saw him going back to the bed. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Max nodded with a red head and then sat down next to Dan on the bed, but with enough distance between them.

He tried to concentrate on the movie, which was some kind of comedy, but he found it difficult. Again, and again his gaze fell on Dan's still semi-hard cock. Max pulled his knees up and tried to hide his own erection the best he could. When he noticed that Dan was looking intently at the TV and kept ignoring him, he slowly began to palm his still clothed cock. On the one hand this gave him a little relief, on the other hand he just got harder. He took the blanket and covered himself up, again he pulled his knees up and this time his hand went straight into his underwear.

He cupped his penis and began to run it up and down. It was risky, after all Dan had caught him before today, but he took it upon himself if he could only get rid of his aching cock. As he neared his climax he started biting his lip so he couldn’t moan loudly. He closed his eyes and again didn't see Dan pulling the covers away. "I knew it, you are a little pervert." Max was so shocked and yet he came moaning loudly in his underpants, and that happened already for the second time today.

As he tried to calm his breath, he saw Dan kneeling next to him and slowly pulling down his briefs so that his hand, which was still around his penis, was exposed.

Max was frozen and didn't know what to do. Dan took Max's hand and brought it to his own mouth. He put one finger after the other in his mouth and licked Max's cum off. Then he licked the rest of it off Max's palm. 

He led the now clean hand, which now gleamed from Dan's spit, to his own penis. He wrapped it around his hard cock and jerked himself off with Max's hand. Max still couldn't move and didn't understand what was happening. He had Dan's penis in his hand and was jerking him off. 

Dan's hand got faster and faster and with a loud "Max" he came on Max. Most of it hit his upper body, but a little bit splashed on Max lip. He was about to lick it off when Dan stopped him. He licked his own cum from Max's abs. Before Max could do anything, he felt Dan's tongue licking the sperm on his lip. He opened his mouth automatically.

Without any saying he thrusted his cum-covered tongue into Max's mouth. He could taste Dan on his tongue, and if he found it always disgusting to taste his own cum, it turned him on and he began to moan into the kiss. Dan pulled away and started grinning. “I knew you were a little pervert. I think the two of us will have a lot of fun together. ”

Dan laid back on his side and continued to watch the movie as if nothing had happened. Max took off his boxer shorts completely and threw them on the floor next to him. He was a little embarrassed to sit there naked next to Dan, who looked to him like a Greek god, so he covered himself up again.

Again, Dan pulled the covers off him. “I want to see you naked. I want to imagine what else I can do with you. How it would be if you give me a blow job”, Dan started tracing Max's lips with his thumb and then poking in. Max started sucking his thumb. "How it would be to suck on your nipples," he replaced his thumb with two fingers, he began to lick Max's nipples and bite into them a little. "I imagine what it would be like to lick your fat, beautiful cock." He licked down Max's upper body with his tongue and then licked only time lightly over Max's now hard cock.

He felt how Max began to suck harder and harder on his fingers. "How it would be to feel your balls in my mouth." He began to take a testicle in his mouth and suck it. He bent Max's legs so they were now on each side of his shoulder. "How it would be to lick your tight little hole." He licked down Max crack and then stopped at his hole. Repeatedly he licked the hole and felt how Max moaned, which was only disturbed by the fingers in his mouth.

He took his fingers out of Max's mouth and Max groaned loudly. "How would it be to finger your little tight hole." He traced the hole with one of his fingers and then slowly pushed it in. He started to fuck Max's hole slowly with his finger. He came near Max's ear and whispered "How about widening your hole" Max felt the second finger push into him. Dan touched Max Prostate every time he thrusted the two fingers in. Max was now a groaning mess. His penis was throbbing painfully and his precum gathered around his navel.

"I imagine what it would be like to fuck you with my fat cock to the point of unconsciousness." Dan took his fingers away, which only earned Max a disappointed whimper, and took his cock, which was also hard again, and followed Max's crack. He kept pushing the tip gently against the hole, but without really entering it. 

"Please Dan", Max whimpered and looked at Dan with wide eyes. "What do you want?", Dan kept sticking only his tip into Max. "Please, fuck me." Without saying anything else, Dan pushed deep into Max. This earned a loud “Dan” from Max. He waited briefly so that Max could get used to his penis and then pushed Max with slow and deep thrusts.

"Faster Dan." Dan took Max's hip in his hands and began to thrust into him faster and faster. Both moaned without saying anything and probably so loud that everyone in the hotel could hear them. Just before his orgasm, Dan stopped and pulled his cock out of Max. “Please Dan, don't stop. I want you to come inside me.” Dan had to moan and thrust deep into Max again. After a few thrusts he came deep into Max. He slowly continued to push into Max and rode out his orgasm. With the feeling of Dan coming inside of him, Max came screaming loudly on his abs without a touch.

Dan leaned forward, still with his penis in Max, and kissed Max gently. "Max, would you like to go out on a date with me." Max had to laugh and kissed Dan again. They are going to have so much fun on this vacation, and maybe Dan need to take Max out on a date after it, because he is sure that they probably wouldn’t leave the bed anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	3. Sebastian x Kimi - Pool Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> the second one today :D This was a request by CustardCreamies.
> 
> It's really filthy but I hope you still like it. :)

Kimi and Seb were in bed. It was after the race which didn't go very well for either of them. It was already midnight, but neither of them could sleep. "Come on, let's go swimming, they have a huge pool here." "Seb, it's in the middle of the night, I don't think we can go there." "Come on, let's just take the risk, what do we have to lose?"

Without waiting for any further answer from Kimi, Seb got up and put on his swimming trunks. Kimi sighed, but then got up and put on his swimming trunks as well. Both took a towel and then went quietly and, if possible, unnoticed into the spa area, where the swimming pool was.

As expected they were both alone and Seb immediately jumped into the pool. "Come on Kimi." Kimi rolled his eyes and then let himself slide into the water. When they both popped up, Seb pulled Kimi to himself and started kissing him.

He broke away and turned to Kimi's neck. Seb felt how Kimi tightly cupped his ass with his hands. Seb pulled away from Kimi's neck, where a noticeable hickey was slowly forming, and began to dive. Kimi felt how Seb pulled his swimming trunks down so far that his penis popped out. Seb gave the penis a kiss on the tip and then emerged again.

He kissed Kimi again and now began to grip his penis with his hand and jerk him off. Kimi started to moan. Seb increased his pace and after a very short time Kimi came. "Someone was in a hurry.", Seb laughed. His laughter stopped when he felt Kimi slide his hand into his trunks and his finger found his hole. Without hesitation, Kimi slid his finger into Seb's hole.

The water didn't help the gliding very much and so it hurt a little, but just as much that Seb liked it. Kimi kept pushing into Seb and Seb had to hold on to him through his lust. Kimi added a second finger and hit Seb's prostate. He groaned in Kimi's neck. “Kimi, stop it.” “Do you really want me to stop? It seems that you like that too much for me to stop."

“Kimi, everyone can see us here.” “Does that really bother you? At least you didn't care when you jerked me off. But as you wish." Kimi broke away from Seb and swam towards the edge. Seb saw how he took off his swimming trunks, turned back to him and began to play with his penis.

Seb sighed and then swam to the edge too. He just couldn't resist Kimi and especially when he was aroused Kimi's penis. He also took off his swimming trunks. "I knew you like it." Kimi grinned and swam behind Seb.

He took two fingers again and pushed them into Seb's tight hole. He groaned loudly and was glad that nobody was there. "More, Kimi." Kimi nodded and pushed now three fingers into Seb. He started kissing Seb's neck. "Are you okay?", he whispered in his ear. "Yes, please fuck me." "Are you ready for this?" Seb just nodded.

Kimi took his hard fat cock in his hand and slid it into Seb's widened hole. Seb groaned in both pleasure and pain. After a few thrusts, the lust took over and Seb's moaning grew louder.

"You like it when someone can watch you do it, don't you?" Kimi whispered in Seb's ear and pushed hard again and again. "You like it that everyone knows what a pervert you are to let yourself be fucked in public." Seb groaned and Kimi began to increase his pace.

"Hello? Is someone there.”, Both stopped when they heard the voice. Seb wanted to move away from Kimi, but he stopped him. "Play along." Seb just nodded, unable to say anything, the shock of being caught was too big.

A young man came up to them. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, I only heard noises and wanted to be sure that there are no intruders again." Seb felt Kimi's hand close around his penis and slowly jerking him off. Seb tried not to groan loudly, which was difficult, with Kimi's penis deep in his hole and his hand around his penis.

"No problem, we just wanted to do a few more lengths." Kimi smiled slightly and Seb realized once again why he is called the Iceman, he could even stay calm in such a situation.

"We'll go right up, too, aren’t we Sebby?" He was so close to its climax that he could only utter a slight "Yes", followed by a slight moan. "Are you okay?”, the man looked at Seb worriedly.

“He only has a little back problem, hence the night swimming.” “Then I don't want to bother you any further. I wish you a good night.” “Thank you, you too.” Just as the man turned around, Kimi began to thrust deep into Seb again. He bit his lip to suppress the moan.

When the man could no longer be seen or heard, Seb came with a loud groan. Kimi pushed further into him and came shortly afterwards too. “Why did you do that Kimi? What if he'd noticed what we were doing.” “He didn't notice and even if you don't want to say it, I think you liked it.”

Kimi sat on the edge and Seb swam between his legs. He was now at eye level with Kimi's cock. "Can I give you a blow job, Daddy?", Seb looked at Kimi with big eyes. The Daddy Kink was originally just Seb's idea, but over time, Kimi also liked it more and more. "I don't know if you deserve it.", he didn’t know anything better than that Seb blow him, but he was too happy to tease him.

Without saying anything, he started sucking him. "I didn’t give you permission." Kimi gave Seb a serious look, but this was quickly replaced by a moan. After a very short time, Kimi came dry in Seb's mouth.

"Hey old man, was that you all you could do anymore?" Seb grinned and sat down next to Kimi on the edge. He saw that Seb was semi-hard. "Do you know what to do with guys who were bad and didn’t listen to Daddy?" Seb shook his head, but he knew what was coming next. "They must be punished."

Kimi got out of the water completely and knelt. "In front of me, on all fours!" Seb nodded and did what Kimi told him. He slapped Seb on the bum, making the blow echo across the empty spa area. "More daddy." Kimi slapped the other ass cheek this time. Seb started to moan. Again, there was a slap.

Kimi took both ass cheeks in her hands and pulled them apart so that he had a perfect view of Seb's hole. He spat up once and then immediately pushed inside with three fingers. He slapped again with the other hand.

"Do you think that's enough?" "Give me more daddy, I was a bad boy." Kimi pushed four fingers into him. Seb's moans could be heard everywhere and both hoped the man from earlier wouldn't come back.

"Please daddy let me come." "I don't know if you deserve this." There was another slap, followed by a groan. "Please daddy, I'll be good." "Okay, you can come." Seb came on the signal. He sagged down from exhaustion.

Kimi took her fingers out of Seb's hole and lifted him up so that he was now sitting in his lap. "Is everything okay?", Seb nodded from exhaustion and kissed him. Kimi put both of them back in their swimming trunks and carried Seb back to bed. Within a very short time both fell asleep, forgetting about the early insomnia and the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	4. Max x Dan x Lando - Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request of anonymous999.
> 
> Have fun reading it and I hope you like it :)

Max and Dan were half-naked and wildly making out on Max's hotel bed. Dan's hand slowly followed Max's upper body and then got stuck on a nipple. He circled him and then pinched it slightly. "Dan," groaned Max into the kiss. Dan's hand ran over Max's navel over the little path of hair into Max's boxer shorts. Just as he was about to touch Max's penis, there was a knock. 

Max groaned in frustration and wanted to get up. "Just ignore it." Dan kissed Max again, but there was another knock. Max took Dan's hand out of his pants and stood up. He opened the door just a crack so that both Dan and his slowly growing erection couldn't be seen.

"Lando, what are you doing here?" Lando stood in front of him with his head bowed and only dressed in a much too large T-shirt and a tight boxer brief. “I had a nightmare and now I don't want to sleep alone anymore. Can I stay with you?” Max had to choose between having sex with Dan and being a good friend for Lando. But since he and Dan had sex often enough, he decided on Lando. "Okay, come in." Max opened the door wider and Lando slipped inside. 

When he saw Max and Dan half naked and a slight bulge in Max's pants, he knew that he had interrupted them both. “I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm leaving again.” Just as he was about to turn around, Max grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed. "You stay. You can sleep between us, okay?” Lando nodded and then laid down next to Dan. Max turned off the light and then laid down next to them both.

After it had been quiet for a while, Max suddenly heard Lando whispering softly. "Max, can we cuddle?" Max turned on his side and pulled Lando close to him. "Of course, little one." He ignored the 'Hey'. Max noticed how Lando turned a little. "Dan, can you cuddle with me too?", Lando was a little unsure whether he would do that, since the two have little to do with each other and they were not as good friends as he and Max. He heard the blanket rustle and then felt how Dan snuggled up to him from behind.

Max put his hand on Dan's arm and ran his fingers up and down. "Would you like to talk about it?" "No, I just want to forget it and get other thoughts into my head." "I have an idea." He heard Dan say and felt how he gave him a kiss on the neck. He also felt his hand squeeze between his and Max's torso and run down it barely above his Boxers. Lando only gave a slight squeal and didn't know what to do with the situation.

"I think I like the idea." He heard Max grinning, but also wondered what kind of idea they were talking about. Before he could ask, Max leg pushed himself between his two and he felt Max now rub his leg against his penis. "Max ..." "Sh ..." Max interrupted him and then kissed him. Dan's hand slipped under his shirt and traced his chest muscles. Max was still kissing him and he felt his tongue asking for admission. As if remote controlled, he opened his mouth and began to moan, as he felt Max tongue against his own.

Dan moved away from them and the room grew lighter. "I have to see that, you both look so hot." Max pulled away from Lando. "Take off your T-shirt and lie on your back." Lando was unsure, is this really happening right now? But he also noticed how excited the situation was and didn't want to stop it. He took off his T-shirt, tossed it in the corner of the hotel room, and laid on his back. Max and Dan were kneeling on either side of him.

"You are so beautiful" Max kissed his neck now. Dan leaned forward and bit lightly his nipple. "We will give you other thoughts soon enough, so that you no longer have to think about the dream." While both were still licking his body, he felt a hand tracing the hem of his boxers.

Dan left his nipple and kissed his way to the hem. "Please Dan, touch me." Dan traced Lando's thighs and inner thighs with his finger, but he was never actually touching his penis, who was now hard and standing proudly in his boxers.

In the meantime, Max had devoted himself to Lando's other nipples. Dan broke away from Lando completely and pulled Max to him. Both began to make out wildly, which was more of a game of tongue. Lando watched the scene and began to whimper. 

Just as he was about to touch himself, Dan slapped his hand lightly away. "We help you to feel good, that means you are not allowed to touch yourself.", Dan said with a slightly stern tone. Lando looked at him with wide eyes and just nodded. "Very good baby boy." He leaned over and kissed Lando briefly.

Dan finally ran his finger lightly over Lando's still clothed dripping tip. "Baby, do you see how wet he is for us?" Max nodded and ran his finger over Lando's tip as well. "Please, finally touch me." "Baby, you heard him." Dan lowered Max's head so that he now had Lando's penis right in front of his eyes. He started licking the damp stain on his underpants. Lando began to moan at the light touch that he got through Max tongue. Who now also began to lick his whole trunk. Dan pulled him back up and gave him a quick kiss.

He put his hands on the hem of Lando's briefs and slowly pulled them down. "Please Dan, take them off finally." Lando whimpered, because the touch he received from the pulled down pants was not enough for him. "Where would be the fun in it." He continued to pull painfully slowly until his penis finally popped out. 

Lando groaned in relief and saw the tip of it shining with precum. Dan took off his pants all the way and tossed them in the corner with Lando's shirt. Lando was a little embarrassed by the situation, after all, he was now lying naked with his cock throbbing in front of his future teammate and his best friend.

He saw Dan approach his penis with his hand and was already hoping for a touch. But he just traced the tip with one finger and collected his precum. "Here baby, do you want to taste it?" Max nodded and put Dan's finger in his mouth. He sucked on it and Lando thought he had barely seen anything more erotic. 

He lowered his gaze and it occurred to him that the two had an erection too. Dan took his finger out of Max's mouth again and also took off his pants. Dan's erection jumped out and Lando was a little shocked, he had never seen such a big and beautiful penis in his life. 

Max followed him and threw his boxers on the floor. Dan sat down next to Lando and leaned against the end of the bed. "Come on baby boy, kneel on all fours in front of me." He opened his legs and Lando knelt in front of him. He felt Max pull his knees apart a little. Dan's penis, which protruded from his body, was now directly in front of Lando and he couldn't take his eyes off it and its shining tip. 

"Do you like it, Baby Boy?" Lando just nodded without even looking at Dan. Meanwhile he felt how Max pulled his ass cheeks apart and blew lightly on his hole. His body shuddered at the breeze. "Baby boy, do you want to put it in your mouth and give me a blow job." Lando just nodded again. "Don't you want to ask me?" 

Just as Lando was about to say something, a groan escaped him, because Max started to lick his hole. "Please, can I blow you?" Lando looked at Dan now. He brought Lando's mouth closer to his penis. Lando was already opening his mouth wide, but Dan had other plans. 

He took his penis and started tracing Lando's cheekbones, then Lando's nose and finally Lando's now closed mouth and spreading precum on his face. "You look so beautiful Baby Boy." Lando just smiled and felt how Max spread lube with his fingers onto his crack and his hole and pushed one finger into his hole. 

"Lando, you are so tight." Max groaned and Lando heard the clapping of Max's eggs as he started to jerk himself off. "Baby, don't do that, or don't you want to fuck him and come deep inside him?" Max groaned and the noise faded. 

"Come on baby boy open your mouth for me." Lando happily agreed and Dan thrust into him. Lando started to gag a little. "Baby boy, you do this so perfectly." Dan stroked his cheek. Lando calmed down and then happily started sucking Dan. He felt how Max was now pushing two fingers into him. 

"Do you think baby boy, I can fuck your mouth?" Lando had never done anything like that, in general Lando had never had anything other than simple sex and a few blow jobs. But Dan's penis was perfect and he never got the chance again.

As best as he could with Dan's penis in his mouth, he nodded. Dan took his head and slowly thrust into it. While doing so, he felt that Max was already taking his third finger. Lando stopped gagging and began to enjoy the feel of Dan's fat throbbing cock in his mouth. He groaned loudly when Max repeatedly hit his prostate and then came, without touching his penis, and splashed his sperm on the bed sheet. Dan took his penis out of Lando's mouth and he slumped with his arms.

"Baby, did you see he came without touching." Max nodded and took all of his fingers out of Lando. Lando whimpered at the sense of emptiness. "Come on, baby boy, lay on your back and let Max fuck you." Lando rolled onto his back. He felt Dan running one hand through his hair and playing with his penis with the other hand. 

Max bent Lando's legs and then knelt between them. He leaned forward and kissed Dan and then Lando. He took his penis in his hand and slowly pushed into Lando's hole, who groaned into the kiss. Max waited a little and then broke away from the kiss. "Can I?" Lando just nodded. Max slowly started thrusting into Lando. "Do you like that, baby boy? Max has dreamed of fucking your little ass for so long.” Lando just moaned as Max hit his prostate every time. 

"You both look so beautiful." Dan took some precum from his penis and put his finger in Lando's mouth. Lando started willingly to suck it. "Baby, is it the way you imagined it?" "Better," groaned Max and pushed Lando at a faster pace. His penis was hard again and was now lying and dripping a little pool of precum on his stomach.

Max pushed deeper and deeper and with a loud moan he came deep inside Lando’s hole. By the feeling of Max coming deep inside of him, h continued to produce Precum and sucked harder on Dan's finger. 

Max let his now soft penis slide out of Lando. "Very well-done baby." Max crawled over to Dan and they both started kissing. "Now you can fuck him." Dan grinned. He took his finger out of Lando's mouth.

"Come on baby boy, now I'll give you what you've earned." Max laid down next to Lando and began to lightly stroke his nipple. Dan knelt in front of Lando and pushed two fingers into his still widened and twitching hole. Lando groaned. 

"You're still so beautifully widened, baby boy. It just looks like you always need something fat in your hole" He spread Max's sperm a little around Lando's hole and then took some lube, which he spread on his penis. Without warning, he pushed deep into Lando. 

Max sat next to Lando and watched the spectacle. Dan thrusted into Lando at a fast pace, who now was a moaning chaos and whose hard penis jumped up and down with each thrust of Dan. "Do you like it Baby Boy?" Lando just nods, unable to say anything. 

Max got hard again at the sight and began to jerk himself off. "Baby, you like it too?" "Yeah," he moaned. Lando turned his head and his gaze fell on Max and his hard cock and he licked his lips. Max's moan got louder, as did Lando’s. Dan was still thrusting into him wildly. He clutched his hip with his fingers, and it would sure leave some mark. 

“Baby, come in his mouth. That's what he wants, am I right baby boy? "Lando nodded," Please Max." Max groaned and then knelt over Lando. He willingly opened his mouth and after a few strokes Max came into Lando's mouth. He swallowed everything down with a smile on his lips.

"You don't even know how hot that was." Max grinned and then kissed Lando wildly with his tongue. Dan pushed into Lando a few more times and then he came with deep inside him. He took Lando's throbbing erection in his hand and after only a few strokes he came on his upper body, the moaning muffled by Max mouth. 

Dan slipped out of him and got up, he got a damp cloth and wanted to clean Lando a little with it. When he came back, he saw Max already started to lick Lando's sperm off his torso. He took the rag and lightly wiped Lando's crack, where his and Max's sperm gathered. Since Lando was very sensitive there, he resisted a little. 

"Shush, baby boy, I'll just clean you up for a minute." When he was done, he threw the rag on the floor and went to bed with the other two. They laid down again as they had at the beginning of the night. Dan first kissed Lando and then Max on the temple. 

"Thanks for that." Lando sounded sleepy but happy. “No problem, little one. We should repeat that anytime soon.", Max replied and kissed Lando on the forehead. "But next time I want to see you both, that's what I imagined for a long time.", Dan had to laugh. "We'll do that baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the longest one until now.
> 
> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	5. Charles x Sebastian - Daddy's baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> The next one :D This was a request of Lola who wanted something dirty for Seb and Charles.
> 
> I hope you like it and it's dirty enough.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

Seb was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. The meeting went on for way too long again and he was a little angry that Charles didn't have to be there. He opened his hotel room, closed the door and turned on the light. When he turned around he was startled. Charles was sitting on his bed, dressed in an oversized t-shirt, over knee lace socks and bright red lipstick and on closer inspection he saw a small glitter clip in his hair.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" It wasn't really unusual for Charles to come to him, but he had never seen anything like it. "I missed you." Charles gave him a puppy look.

Seb rolled his eyes and then sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. Without saying anything, Charles crawled onto his lap so that he was now facing him. “Charles, what's that supposed to mean?” “I already told you that, I missed you. Don't you see how beautiful I made myself for you?"

Seb had to admit that Charles was handsome and that he really liked the red lipstick. "Do you want to sleep here again today?" Charles just nodded and hugged Seb. Sometimes it really felt like he had four children. 

"Come on, then get up so I can change." "Can we cuddle?" "Yes, Charles, we can cuddle again. But first you have to get off me so that I can change?” Charles shook his head. He leaned forward and whispered in Seb's ear, "You can sleep naked, Daddy."

“Charles, what is this about? I'm not going to sleep naked!" "Please Daddy, I made myself extra pretty for you." He took Seb's hand and placed it on his bare thigh, where the sock ended. "Charles, you look good, but I'm not going to sleep naked in a bed with you." He took his hand away.

Charles pushed up Seb's shirt and fumbled with Seb's button on his pants. "Charles!" "Please daddy, let me show you how much I've missed you." Charles looked at him with wide eyes and kissed his cheek. Seb got up and picked up Charles, whom he dropped on the bed. His T-shirt pushed up a little, which gave Seb the view of a pair of lace panties that Charles was wearing and which barely covered everything.

Charles saw Seb's look and grinned. "Do you like it daddy? I only bought them for you.” Charles spread his legs, pulled his shirt up further and groped his penis through his panties. He groaned excessively loud and watched Seb the whole time, who was rooted to the spot.

"Daddy," moaned Charles, who now had a boner. He pulled the panties down a little so that only the shiny tip could be seen. He ran his finger around it, collected his precum and then licked it off with his tongue, his eyes never losing Seb.

“Daddy, it tastes so good. I think yours would only taste better.” He gripped his penis through his panties again. With a grin he realized that Seb didn't leave it as cold as he would like it to happen and he could see his growing hard-on through his pants.

He turned around and bent his legs so the side of his face was pressed into the pillow. He pulled his panties down his ass. "Do you like it Daddy?" Seb turned his gaze to Charles' ass and saw a pink butt plug between his ass cheeks.

Charles took it in his hand and slowly pulled it out with a groan. Seb now had the perfect view of Charles's widened hole, which twitched. He heard smacking noises and saw Charles sucking on two of his fingers. 

After a very short time he led them to his hole and pushed them in. "Daddy, you see how wide I am for you. That I'm waiting for nothing but your fat cock.” Charles added a third finger and widened his hole more. He closed his eyes in excitement and for the first time he didn't look at Seb. So, he didn't notice how it was moving. 

He clasped Charles's hand and pulled his fingers out of his ass. Charles opened his eyes and looked at him with lust in his eyes. Seb raised his hand and slapped one of his ass cheeks. Charles gasped in surprise. "Did you go into my room with that thing in your ass so that everyone could see you?" Charles nodded and Seb spanked him again. 

"Answer me when I talk to you." "Yes Daddy." "Anyone could have seen what a little slut you are." Another punch and a groan from Charles. "Yes Daddy." "Would you spread your legs for each one?" Would you suck everyone's cock?” Another spank. “No daddy, just you. It's all just for you." 

Seb took the butt plug and rammed it into Charles' hole. Charles groaned loudly again. "Come here." Charles sat on the edge of the bed. Seb opened his pants and took out his fat hard cock. "Suck!" Without being asked further, he took Seb's cock into his mouth. Seb's thoughts of his wife were long gone and they only were Charles and his bright red lips around his penis.

He took his penis out of Charles' mouth, who wanted to lie back on the bed, but Seb stopped him. "Stop! Or did I say you can go?” “No Daddy.” Charles looked at him from below. He took his penis, stroked himself and then he came on Charles face.

Seb let go of his now soft penis and stroked Charles's cum-covered face. "You are beautiful, baby." He collected the cum and then pushed his finger into Charles' mouth. “That's what you wanted, isn't it? That I mark you as mine.” “Yes Daddy.” Charles said muffled from Seb's fingers.

"Lie back on the bed and wait for me." Charles laid back and watched Seb, who was finally undressing. Seb laid down next to Charles. "Come here, you wanted to cuddle." But instead of cuddling up to Seb's side, he laid down on top of Seb so that both crotches met.

Seb pushed the shirt up a little and stroked the butt plug through the panties. He slipped his hand into the panties and pulled the plug a little. That made Charles groan. He pulled it all the way out and then pushed it back in. "Daddy," groaned Charles and started rubbing himself against Seb.

"What's baby?" "Please fuck me." "I'm exhausted." Charles whimpered. “Please daddy let me ride you. I finally want to feel your fat cock inside me." "Okay baby."

Charles sat up. "Take off the shirt, I want to see your nice panties." Charles pulled them over his head and threw them away. Seb fumbled through the panties on Charles's hard cock, the dripping tip of it was still sticking out. Charles was about to take them off too when Seb stopped him. "I want you to leave it on." Charles nodded and felt Seb pulling the plug out again.

"Baby boy, I don't have any lube, so you have to get it really wet." "Okay Daddy," Charles spat into his hands and began to moisten Seb's cock. He spat again, this time directly on the penis.

"Come on baby, settle down." Charles took Seb's penis in one hand, with the other he pushed the panties to the side a little. He slowly sat down on him until he was completely inside of him. Seb cupped Charles' waist and helped him keep getting up and down. "Quicker daddy." Seb began to push into Charles from below.

“Daddy, can I come?” “You were good, baby. You can come.” With two more deep thrusts, Charles came up on his chest, moaning loudly. He sagged on Seb's body. Seb turned both of them around so that Charles was now on his back and began to thrust deep into him again at a fast pace. 

"Daddy, come inside of me, please." Seb didn't answer, just kept thrusting and then came and shot his cum deep inside Charles. Charles started moaning again at the feeling alone. Seb slides out of him and saw his cum running out of Charles. 

“You are so beautiful right now baby, with your fucked hole and cum running out of it and your cum on your torso. And I'm the only one who can see you like that, right?" "Yes, Daddy, only you can see me like that." Seb smiled and then did something he had never thought he would do. 

He leaned down and began to lick his cum out of Charles' hole. "Daddy, that feels so good." Seb smiled and when it was all gone, he climbed up to Charles' head and kissed him with his cum-covered tongue. 

He felt on his body that Charles was hard again. He pulled the panties down so far that his penis was free, took it in his hand and jerked him off. With a loud "Daddy" Charles came for the second time in short time. 

Seb broke away from him and fell next to him. Charles snuggled up to him. "Thanks daddy. Can we cuddle now?” Seb laughed and kissed his forehead. "Of course, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	6. Antonio x Kimi - Dick pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request of annesouveraine.
> 
> I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

Kimi was sitting in his driver room scrolling through Instagram when a message from Antonio popped up. Kimi opened it and saw that it was a video, which surprised him a little since Antonio never sent him videos.

He started it and initially saw nothing. He turned the sound on and heard a moan. The video went on and suddenly a hard penis, the tip shining with precum, could be seen. Kimi was about to stop the video when a hand cupped the penis and the moans and groans got louder.

He continued to look at it intently. Three more slow strokes and he came. A loud, moaned "Mamma Mia" could be heard and Kimi saw how the sperm splashed far into the darkness.

The video ended and Kimi noticed that it affected him a little bit, because his pants had tightened. Why did Antonio send him this video?

To sort this out, he got up and went to Antonio's Driver Room. He knocked and shortly afterwards Antonio opened the door. "Kimi, did I forget a meeting or something like that?" "No, can I come in?" Antonio nodded and opened the door wider to let Kimi in. He closed the door and didn't really know how to speak to him about it.

"Has something happened?" Antonio asked him when he didn't start talking. "No…Yes. Why did you send me the video?” Antonio looked at him questioningly. "Which video? I didn't send you a video.” “Yes, you did. About five minutes ago.” Slowly Antonio's expression changed from questioning to panic. “No,” his voice broke, “I haven't sent you a video. What was it about?"

Kimi swallowed. "It was a video of your penis and how you jerked off." Antonio turned away from him and hid his face in his hands. “I'm sorry that shouldn't be yours. Can we just forget about it?” He muttered to himself, but Kimi could hear it.

He went up to Tonio and put a hand on his shoulder. "But I can't forget it.", He whispered in his ear, whereupon he turned around. "What?" He whispered back. Kimi brushed Tonio's hair behind his ear, brushed his cheek and then his lips. 

"I can't just forget such a moaned Mamma Mia and this beautiful penis." He ran his hand over Antonio's upper body and then grabbed his penis through his pants. Tonio closed his eyes and gave a small groan.

"You don't need to hold back, I want to hear you." He continued rubbing his hand over Tonio's penis, so that Tonio began to moan louder. With his other hand he opened his own pants, took Tonio's hand and inserted it so that he could feel his penis. "Can you feel how much I liked the video?" Antonio bit his lip and nodded.

Kimi took the hand of Antonio's pants and ran it over his lip again so that he stops biting them. "Do not do that. Your beautiful lips are just breaking and I like your moaning way too much. "

Carefully he took Tonio's hand out of his pants and pulled them down to his knees. There was now a large bulge in his underpants. Antonio's gaze fell on the bump and began to take off his pants, so that Kimi's hard cock was now exposed. Without waiting for a sign from Kimi, he went down on his knees in front of him.

He took the penis in one hand and licked the tip. He kissed along the entire length, until he reached the balls and sucked lightly on them. Kimi let out a slight moan for the first time and buried a hand in Antonio's hair.

Tonio smiled at the reaction and licked Kimi's entire length once more until he put it in his mouth. He bopped up and down his mouth and scratched his teeth a little bit over it, which earned him another moan of Kimi. He was now aware that Tonio was not doing this for the first time. He'd probably already done it with the actual recipient of the video.

A short time later Tonio let it out of his mouth with a pop and smiled at Kimi. Kimi indicates to him to get up, which he did immediately. "Take off your clothes and lean over the table there."

Tonio nodded and began to take off first his T-shirt, then his pants, shoes and socks and finally his boxer shorts. He went to the table in the corner and leaned over it so his ass was in the air.

"Do you have any lube?" Kimi asked him, who was still almost completely dressed. “Yes, in my backpack in the side pocket.” Kimi went to the backpack, as best he could with pants and underpants down to his knees, and got the lube.

He first stroked Tonios' ass cheek, then his other and finally over the crack. "Mamma mia," escaped Antonio. Kimi widened Antonio's cheeks and smeared lube on his crack. He played around the hole briefly with his finger and then thrust it in. Antonio's moaning grew louder and he kept pushing himself onto Kimi's fingers.

He saw it as a sign to take a second finger. He kept pushing and began to knead Tonio's balls with his other hand, which were hanging freely between his legs. "More Kimi." He took a third finger and kept pushing into Tonio, but without hitting Tonio's prostate.  
Tonio began to meet the thrusts again, but Kimi took all fingers out of him.

"Kimi," Antonio whimpered and looked at him with wide eyes. "You need patience." He snuggled closer to him so that his penis was in Tonio's crack. He began to slide his penis up and down with light pushing movements.

Again, there was a disappointed whimper from Antonio, who now began to rub himself against the table. Kimi held his hip with one hand and prevented him from doing so. "Please Kimi, finally fuck me." Kimi remained silent. With his penis in hand, he thrust into Antonio a little bit, but only so far that the tip of his hard cock got pushed in.

He repeated this several times, so that Tonio began to meet his thrust again. Kimi slapped Antonio on his ass cheek, "I told you, you have to be patient." Antonio stayed calm and didn't move anymore. He traced the crack with his tip and then suddenly he pushed deep into Antonio.

"Mamma mia," Antonio shouted, since he finally got what he wanted. Without waiting, Kimi pushed deep into Antonio again and again. Antonio's moans grew louder and Kimi was sure that everyone could hear that, but right now he didn’t care.

Kimi grabbed Tonio's long hair and pulled it lightly. Tonio's upper body pulled up a little, which changed the angle so that Kimi now repeatedly hit his prostate. The table slammed against the wall with every bump. "Faster Kimi." Kimi increased the pace and then he came into Antonio with a low moan.

As he rode out his orgasm, he grabbed around Tonio and took his penis in his hand. After three strokes he came too and splashed the cum on the table. Kimi let go of him and slipped out of him. Antonio turned around, so that he could sit on the table and bent his legs so that Kimi had a good view of his hole from which his cum was floating.

Kimi took Antonio's boxer shorts off the floor, wiped his penis, and then started getting dressed again. Meanwhile Tonio began to finger himself and licked Kimi's cum from his finger. He looked at Kimi the whole time and groaned.

"You're not telling anyone about this, okay?" Antonio nodded with one finger still in his hole and another one in his mouth. "And next time be careful who you send such videos to." Kimi went to the door and was about to open it when he heard Antonio, "Do you really think I sent it to you by mistake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	7. Carlos x Lando - Storage Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i :)
> 
> This was a request of strawberryparfait (strawberryparfaits).
> 
> I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

It was nothing new for both of them to share a room, they even shared a bed often enough. Lando never cared until now. It was so hot and he would do anything to sleep naked, but since Carlos was sleeping next to him he couldn't do it.

He had already banished the blanket from the bed and was only wearing boxer shorts. He wondered how Carlos could just sleep like that, even with a blanket on.

He was almost asleep when he heard a low whimper from Carlos. He turned to him and in the faint light could see that he was still asleep. He was about to close his eyes when Carlos whimpered again. Maybe he's having a nightmare, Lando thought, and continued to watch Carlos.

Carlos turned on his stomach a little, with his face to Lando and slowly began to rub himself against the bed when a whimper escaped him again. Now Lando knew it wasn't a nightmare, it was a wet dream. Overstrained, he turned around and wanted to ignore it as best as possible when he suddenly heard his name very quietly.

His gaze fell back on Carlos, whose covers had moved and Lando saw that Carlos was naked. Carlos' penis was hard and wedged between his body and the mattress, but Lando could still see it very well.

Lando had to swallow at the sight and turned around quickly so that the same thing wouldn't happen to him as well. Carlos had become calm and Lando could finally try to sleep.

When he was almost asleep again, he suddenly felt an arm around him and how he was pulled to Carlos' chest. They have done that before, too, but neither of them has ever been naked. And that wasn't the only thing, because Carlos was still hard and was starting to rub himself against Lando’s ass.

Carlos groaned "Lando" again, and even if Lando didn't want it, he noticed that he was getting hard too. To escape this whole embarrassing situation, he was about to break away from Carlos when he noticed how a hand slipped into his underpants and grasped his penis.

"Carlos," Lando tried to wake him quietly. "Sh ... Cabron", Lando now realized that Carlos was already awake and that he was doing this of his own accord and not just in a dream. Slowly he began to run his hand on Lando's penis up and down, which gave him a groan from Lando. "You sound so beautiful, baby."

Lando noticed how Carlos pulled his boxers under his ass with his other hand and slid his hard penis into his crack. He started to rub himself against him and again a groaned "Lando" came from his lips.

He gently ran his thumb over Lando's tip and spread the precum along its entire length. "You don't even know how long I've been waiting to finally feel you and finally hear you properly." Lando began to thrust into Carlos's hand, his penis also rubbing against Carlos hard cock.

“Since I first heard you jerking off in your room and you came with my name on your lips. All I could think of was fucking your little tight ass and knowing that you are making such noises because of me. That only I am the one who can satisfy you so much.” Lando's moans got louder and his movements faster and faster.

"Come for me, Cabron", Carlos hand got faster and Lando came with a loud ‘Carlos’ in his boxer shorts and on Carlos hand. He reached behind him, took Carlos' penis in his hand and caressed it until he also came and splashed his cum on Lando's back.

Carlos pulled Lando's dirty shorst off completely, wiped his cum off his back and then snuggled up against him again. Lando didn't notice any more of this and had finally fallen asleep.

The next morning, Lando woke up alone and naked in bed, which was nothing new. However, he was slowly remembering last night and was no longer quite sure whether it wasn't maybe just a dream.

He was about to pick up his cell phone when he found a small note.

_Thanks for the perfect and hot night, Carlos X_

Lando smiled and realized that it wasn't just a dream and that Carlos really wanted him as much as he wanted him.

Two hours later, both were in the motorhome and dressed in their racing suits. He hadn't been able to talk to Carlos until now, but now they both had a little break. "Carlos, can you come with me, please." Carlos nodded and followed him into a storage room.

"What do we want here?", Lando locked the door and walked towards Carlos until he was right in front of him. "Fuck me!" Carlos gave him a startled look. "But not in here, shouldn’t our first time together be more romantic?" "We can still be romantic at any time, but I've waited so long for it. I just want you to finally fuck me."

Lando opened his suit, let it fall to the floor without getting out of it completely and pulled his Fireproof pants and boxer shorts down so that both his ass and his already semi-hard cock were free. He gave Carlos a small tube of lube and then leaned against a shelf.

"Please Carlos fuck me fast and hard. I want to feel it for a long time afterwards.” “Are you sure?” “Yes, do it now, or I'll get off by myself. We don't have that much time.” Carlos groaned slightly. He also opened his suit but he just took out his penis.

He spread the lube on his fingers and pushed one straight into Lando. "More Carlos, I'm not going to break." Carlos leaned forward, pulled Lando towards him and started kissing him. He added a second finger and scissored his hole. Through Lando's spread legs, Carlos's hard cock hit Lando's balls, which made both moan.

"Please Carlos, just fuck me." "Don't you want me to widen you even further?" "That's enough and we only have 5 minutes left and I don't want them to look for us." "Okay, but if it hurts, then let me know." "Yes, and now do it."

Carlos lubricated his penis with lube and then slowly pushed it into Lando's hole. But it was too slow for Lando's taste and he met his thrust against Carlos on his own, so that Carlos thrusted deep into him.

Lando hissed a little in pain. "Are you all right, Cabron?" Lando nodded and indicated to Carlos that he should finally get going. Carlos grabbed Lando's hip and thrusted into him quickly and deeply.

"Just like that, Carlos.", Lando closed his eyes with lust and tried to stay on his shaky legs. Carlos noticed this and hugged him to his chest. "You're so tight around me, baby." Parallel to his thrusts, he began to touch Lando's penis and they both came screaming loudly.

Carlos held Lando briefly as he came down from his high. "You are the end for me, Cabron.", Carlos laughed and kissed Lando on the temple. Carlos packed his penis back into his boxers and closed his suit.

"Do you have something to clean you, my cum is coming out of your hole." Lando nodded and took something out of his pocket. Carlos thought he was going to get a tissue, but he saw how Lando took a butt plug. "You want that inside of all the time today?" "Yes, so I remember how well you fucked me." Lando smiled innocently at Carlos and pushed the butt plug in.

When both were dressed, they made their way to the meeting room. "Don't worry, next time we can take it easy and romantic," Lando whispered in Carlos' ear. "Do you think I can ever take it easy with you after what just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	8. Nico x Kevin - Car fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by Voxia.
> 
> I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Magnussen, what are you doing here?" Nico asked with an annoyed tone when he saw who was sitting next to him on the passenger seat. “I could ask you the same, Hulkenberg. Romain told me he knew someone who could take me back to the hotel.” Kevin groaned. "That's exactly what he said to me too."

"What is it now, are you going?" "I'm not driving you to the hotel." Nico crossed his arms over his chest. “I can think of better things, but since we both have to go there, it's the only logical decision. Or can't you think logically, Hulkenberg?” Kevin grinned and Nico just looked at him angrily and started the car.

"Don't you have any friends, that you have to ride with me?", Nico asked Kevin with a grin after a while of embarrassing silence. "I have friends and, above all, a seat in Formula 1.", Kevin grinned.

"Suck my balls, honey.", Nico muttered to himself. He continued to concentrate on the street and tried to ignore Kevin as best he could when he suddenly felt a hand in his crotch. "Magnussen, what are you doing?", Kevin opened his pants and looked at him innocently, "I'm only doing what you wanted me to do."

He took his second hand and pulled Nico's thick penis out of his underwear so that it was now hanging freely in front of his pants. He widened the belt a little so that he could lean better over the centre console and leaned over Nico's penis. "Kevin!" Came Nico's stern tone, but Kevin didn't care.

Slowly he began to lick Nico's balls. He sucked one in and ran his hand over Nico's slowly hardening cock. Nico's breathing got faster and he grabbed the steering wheel with both hands.

Kevin let the ball out of his mouth with a plop and kept licking Nico's length. He took the tip in his mouth and kept running around it with his tongue.

Nico's grip tightened so much that his knuckles turned white. "Kevin, stop it, I have to drive the car." Kevin grinned as best he could and took more and more of Nico's penis in his mouth until he started to gag. He kept bopping up and down on Nico's penis with his mouth so that he didn't notice how he drove into a forest path and parked the car.

But when he noticed that the car was standing still, he wanted to look up, but Nico grabbed his hair and continued to press it on his penis so that he only could continuing to blow him.

Nico pulled Kevin up by the hair and saw how his mouth was smeared with spit and precum. “I always knew you were a little slut, willing to let anyone fuck you. Get out of the car!” “Why should I let you tell me something, Hulkenberg?” Nico said nothing more and got out himself. He walked around the car and opened Kevin's door and pulled him out.

“And now Hulkenberg? You don't look really intimidating with your hard cock hanging out of your pants.” Kevin was still grinning. Nico saw, however, that was hard too. "Now you don't laugh anymore, are you Magnussen?" Nico grabbed Kevin's penis through his pants and was the one who grinned now.

"Take off your clothes!" This time Kevin said nothing and undressed himself. Nico did the same and both stood naked in the forest. He turned Kevin over and pressed him on the hood of the car. One hand remained on Kevin's neck and the other hit Kevin on the buttocks.

'"I should punish you a lot harder for what you did, but first I want to have my own fun." He slapped him again and then spat in his hand. He smeared it on Kevin's hole. He spat on his fingers and pushed two fingers straight into him.

Kevin gasped, both in pain and pleasure. "I knew you like it, you little slut."

Nico increased the pace and then took both fingers out again. Kevin wiggled back and forth a little, which gave him another slap on the ass. "Hold still, slut!" Nico spat on Kevin's bum this time and pushed three fingers into him. Kevin groaned again and tried to pull away from his fingers.

Nico leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I said you should keep still, slut!" He bit Kevin lightly in the ear. He stretched himself again and pulled his fingers out of Kevin's ass. He saw how it twitched a little, but was still wide. He spat again in his hand and moistened his hard cock with it, repeated this one more time and then thrust in one go into Kevin.

Kevin groaned loudly, mostly with pleasure, but also with pain, he had had sex many times, but he never had such a big and fat cock in him.

Nico clutched Kevin's hip with one hand while the other was still holding Kevin down. With deep and hard thrusts, he pushed into him again and again, which made both moan. "You like that, don't you slut? That everyone can see you and everyone can hear you getting fucked. How your little tight hole is widened by my fat cock." Kevin could only moan.

Nico took his hand from Kevin's hip and slapped his ass again. "Please answer me when I talk to you, slut!" "Yes, I like it," Kevin admitted quietly.

Nico's thrusts slowed, but now he repeatedly hit Kevin's prostate. "More Nico." "So, my little slut likes it so much that he wants more." He thrusted two more times and then slipped out of him.

Kevin whimpered in despair, he had been so close to his orgasm. Nico finally took his hand from his neck, and Kevin was able to stand straight again, his penis throbbing and with its shiny red tip sticking out from his body. Just when he wanted to finally touch himself, Nico turned him around and forced him on his knees.

"Hands up.", Kevin raised his hands and Nico put them on his own hips. “So that you can't touch yourself. And now, open your mouth, slut!” Kevin opened his mouth and was ready to suck Nico again, but he had other plans.

He took his cock in his hand and started to jerk himself off. After just a few strokes, he came into both Kevin's mouth and on his face. "Now you look really like a slut." Nico laughed and moved away from Kevin. He took their clothes and got back in the car.

Kevin wiped the sperm off his face as best he could, then got up as well and went back into the car, too. Nico was still sitting naked in the driver's seat and fiddling with his phone. But since Kevin finally wanted to come, and he knew that Nico wouldn't let him touch himself, he had to do something else.

He climbed over the centre console and sat on Nico's lap so they could look at each other. Nico put the phone down and looked at him questioningly. "Well my little slut, what do you want to do now?" Meanwhile, Kevin took Nico’s semi-hard cock in his hands again and embraced it. With a few strokes it was hard again.

Nico let the seat tilt back so that he was almost lying. Kevin still held Nico's cock and then slowly slid onto it with a groan. He leaned over and leaned his hands on Nico's chest and then began to hop on Nico's cock.

With every move, his hard penis clapped against his stomach, making him moan. Nico pinched both of Kevin's nipple, which only made his moaning louder.

"Come on my little slut, come for me." Almost as he only waited for the the signal, Kevin came screaming loudly on his upper body. He stopped tue humping. “Did I tell you to stop? Keep going until I come into you. "

Completely exhausted, Kevin continued and was glad that Nico came after a very short time. Nico put a towel on Kevin's seat. "Sit on it, I don't want you to make the car dirty." Kevin let Nico's penis slide out of him and sat back on his seat.

Nico got dressed again. "Can I have my clothes too?" Kevin looked at him tiredly. Nico tossed him his t-shirt. “Here, put this on, you won't get the rest of them.” “What, why not? I can't sit here almost naked.” “I told you, I'll punish you when I've had my fun. And I had it, now it's time for your punishment.” He laughed and started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	9. Max x Dan x Lando - Private Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> This was another request by anonymous999. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

“Carlos, that wasn't a racing accident. I was faster than you!” Lando stomped away and met Max and Dan. “Hey, I'm sorry about your accident. Are you okay?“, Max looked at him worried.

"Yes, everything is fine, but I want to be alone now." Lando walked on without waiting for another word from Dan or Max.

An hour later he calmes down and was on his way to see Max and Dan. "Hey are you better?" Max asked him when he opened the door. "Yes, I'm sorry for earlier." Max closed the door and took Lando in his arms. "No problem we all know situations like that." Dan came over and hugged both of them, so that Lando was sandwiched between them.

He felt Dan's hands go under his shirt and slowly push it up. As if automatically, he raised his arms and Dan took off his T-shirt. He threw it away and kissed the back of his neck. Max ran his hands down his back and into his jogging pants.

"You're not wearing any underwear." Lando laughed. "I thought it would only bother you anyway." "You're right," Dan said and pulled Landos pants down so that he was now standing completely naked between them. "Come on on the bed, we want to make your dream come true."

Lando sat at the end of the bed. "You wanted to watch us this time and so that you can only concentrate on us and not touch yourself, we will tie you to the bed." Max took out a couple of ropes and gave half of them to Dan.

They started tying his wrists and ankles to the bed posts. His legs were spread apart and his arms were stretched out from his body so that he couldn't touch himself, but so that it was still comfortable.

"And now, enjoy the show.", Dan grinned and he and Max walked away from Lando. They knelt on the bed in front oft him, Dan took Max's face in his hands and kissed him gently. The gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate tongue game that made Max moan and Lando slowly got hard too.

Dan broke away and helped Max take off his shirt. He ran his finger over Max's cheekbones, over his throat, with feather-light touches he continued over Max's collarbones to Max's nipples. He also took the other hand and lightly stroked Max's nipples so that they became hard.

Meanwhile he repeated the whole thing with kisses. He stopped at his neck and bit into it lightly. Max had closed his eyes and ran his hand over the growing bulge in his pants. Dan noticed this and took one hand off Max nipple and held it. 

Without saying anything, he devoted himself to Max's free nipple. He ran his tongue around it and then bit into it. "Dan" Max groaned and tilted his head back.

Lando watched intently. His penis stood hard and wet from his body. He didn’t want anything more than to touch himswlf but he couldn't do it.

Dan bit into Max's nipple again and then let go of him completely. "Take off your clothes baby and lie down." Max took off his shorts and boxer shorts in one go, so that his hard cock popped out. Lando groaned at the sight. Max laid back on the bed at the end of the bed. Dan undressed too and Lando could see that he was hard too.

"Baby, spread your legs and show Lando your tight hole." Max spread his legs as far as possible and angled them so that Lando had the perfect view of his hole. Dan got lube and smeared it on his fingers.

Dan knelt next to Max so that Lando still had the perfect view of both of them. He gently ran his finger around his hole. "Please Dan", Max groaned and looked pleadingly at Dan with wide eyes.

Dan pushed a finger into Max. Max gasped and continued to look pleadingly at Dan.

"Baby, if you want something, tell me." "More Dan." Then he grinned and nudged Max lightly with the tip of his second finger. Max was getting more and more desperate.

"Dan, can you finally touch me?" "It's way too much fun for me like that." He grinned and while Max continued to look at him desperately, he thrusted three fingers into him without warning.

"Dan," Max yelled. "Faster and harder." Contrary to what Max wanted, Dan slowed down and softened. He leaned forward and breathed on Max's hard throbbing cock, which made Max shudder.

"Please Dan, let me come." "Okay Baby, if you want to come you have to be quiet. Can you do that?” Max nodded wildly. He wanted nothing more than to finally get relief.

Dan pushed faster and harder into Max, who bit his lip to not make a sound. Just before his orgasm, Dan hit his prostate and Max screamed. Immediately he pulled his fingers out of Max.

Lando had the perfect view of Max's twichting hole. "Dan, why did you stop?" "I told you to be quiet. And you couldn’t do it, that means you can’t come."

Dan got up and went to the end of the bed. Max was still on the bed, exhausted, with a sore and throbbing cock. Dan pulled Max a little closer so that his head was hanging off the bed.

"Open your mouth baby", Dan knelt and as soon as he opened his mouth Dan thrusted his penis deep into him. Without waiting for Max to get used to it, he thrusted quickly into him again and again.

Lando couldn't see much except Dan's fucking movements. However, he heard Dan's low moaning and Max's gagging noises. And it shouldn't turn him on but he noticed how he was producing more and more Precum.

"Baby boy, do you like what you see? How I use Max mouth as a fuck hole", Lando couldn't help but moaned a light „Yes ”.

Dan ran his finger over Max's throat and squeezed it lightly, which made Max's breath faster.

"Baby, your mouth is so warm and wet." Dan held Max's head and thrusted faster.

With a loud groan he came deep into Max's throat. He slipped out of Max's mouth and helped him sit up. Max looked at Lando with tears in his eyes and red lips with a little sperm on them. He had never seen Max so destroyed before.

Dan turned Max's head towards him and kissed him short and wild. He loosened himself, licked Max's mouth once and Lando saw like a thread of sperm between the two mouths and he came without a touch, moaning softly on his upper body.

"Look baby, he came just by watching that." He turned Max's head back in the direction of Lando, who now had sperm on his upper body. "Wouldn't you like to come too?", he lightly stroked Max's throbbing cock. "Wouldn't it be nice to finally get some relief?" He circled Max's dripping tip.

Max groaned uncontrollably. Dan completely took his penis and slowly began to jerk himoff. "Daaaaan." Max grabbed into the sheet with his hand.

"Wouldn't it be nice to finally be able to release the pressure?" His movements became faster and with his other hand he pushed two fingers into Max's hole. "Wouldn't it be nice to finally splash your sperm on your upper body?" He kept thrusting into Max prostate.

"Wouldn't it be nice, baby?" "Yes," groaned Max. Dan increased his pace again and when he noticed that Max was about to come, he let go of him again.

"Dan", Max whimpered loudly and had tears in his eyes. Dan stroked his cheek lovingly and kissed him. "You will be able to come, but we want to give Lando a great show, right?" Max nodded and smiled slightly at Dan.

"Baby boy, do you like the show?" "Yes, a lot." Lando's cum had dried on his upper body by now and he was already semi-hard again. "Would you have thought Maxy would ever be like that?" Lando shook his head and looked at Max, who sat legs apart with his cock throbbing and twitching.

"Come on baby, lie down." Max laid down and Dan knelt between his spread legs. "So beautiful, so hot." He scratched Max's chest with his nails. "Everyone should see that you are mine." He repeatedly bit into Max's nipple until both were red.

He bent his legs. He started kissing Max's inner thighs, which made Max moan. "Baby, I want you to be as loud as you want, to you show Lando how good it feels."

The kisses turned into bites that will later leave marks. He licked over the bites and then closer to Max's penis without touching it.

Max grabbed Dan's locks and pressed him further into his crotch. Dan grabbed Max's hand and took it out of his hair.  
He also took the other hand and held it over Max's head with one hand.

"It's me who sets the tone, understand?" Max just nodded. Dan took his penis in hand and brought it to Max's entrance. With a single push he thrusted deep into Max, which made him scream.

Lando saw how Dan's fat cock sank deep into Max's hole again and again and had to moan as if he were in Max's place. Dan increased the pace, Max Penis clapped his stomach with every push and smeared his precum there.

Dan ran his free hand over Max's throat again and began to squeeze lightly. Max's breath got faster. "Harder Dan." Lando didn't know how Dan could even push harder, but Dan increased the pace again. The clapping of his balls could be heard all over the room mixed with the groans of the three.

"Please Dan, can I come?" Max asked as best as he could. "Come for me baby." Dan cupped his hand around Max's neck a little more and Max came screaming loudly. He splashed his cum all over his and Dan's torso.

But Dan didn't stop, he kept pushing at the same pace. "Please Dan." Max whimpered, but couldn't stop moaning. Dan took his hand from Max's neck and began to jerk off his soft penis.

Since Max was still sensitive to the orgasm, he hissed in pain. Dan came after a few thrusts with a deep moan and splashed his cum deep inside Max.

"Please Dan, I can't anymore." Dan slipped out of Max, but didn't stop jerking off Max. "You really wanted to come." He knelt on the floor and began to lick his sperm out of Max's hole.

Dan added a finger and Max came again on his upper body. His moans mixed with Lando's moans, as he was also coming for the second time today.

Dan leaned over Max and kissed him lovingly on the mouth. He kissed Lando as well and began to loosen his ropes. He picked Max up and placed him next to Lando.

He laid down next to Lando and gently stroked his cum-smeared stomach. "And did you enjoy the show?" Lando smiled tiredly and nodded. "Thanks, that really got me forgetting." "As you already noticed, we are very good at it." Dan grinned. "That means you can always come to us." Max said tiredly and snuggled up to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	10. Charles x Seb x Lando x George - Group Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by Tonidomi742. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Hey George, what are you looking at?", Lando went through the empty paddock and saw George standing in front of Charles Driver Room. "Psst, don't be so loud and come here." Lando went on quietly and stood next to him. "So what is it now?", he whispered, looking at George.

George pointed to the open door. Lando turned a little and was shocked what he saw. Sebastian knelt naked on the sofa, Charles also naked stood behind him and pushed into him again and again.

"Omg," Lando whispered. "Yes, right? Who would have thought that Sebastian Vettel, four-time world champion, would be fucked in the ass." "You also be fucked in the ass Georgy" George rolled his eyes.

"I always thought Seb was straight." "Everyone thinks you're a bottom too baby." George leaned down and kissed Lando on the temple.

The groans of the two grew louder and George noticed how Lando's breathing got faster too. "Baby, does it turn you on?" "Of course, who wouldn't want to fuck a world champion?" "Me." George grinned at Lando and Lando rolled his eyes. "I know you'd rather let a world champion named Lewis fuck you."

Charles stopped moving and looked at Lando and George. They both fell silent and looked at him too. Seb hadn't noticed anything and began to whimper. "Charles go on!" "Take it easy Sebby, we have time and where would the fun be if we would be done so quickly?" He slipped out of Seb and pushed three fingers into him.

With the other hand he pointed to Lando and asked him to come to him and that he should be quiet. Lando awoke from his stupor and walked quietly towards Charles. He pointed to Lando's cock and then to Seb's hole. Lando made big eyes, nodded and slowly and quietly he began to pull his pants down so that his penis was free. With two strokes it was hard enough.

Charles took his fingers out of Seb's hole, which twitched and he stepped away from Seb. Lando stood behind him, took his cock and thrusted into Seb. "Charles." Seb groaned. Charles grinned and Lando had to be careful not to moan through Seb's tightness around his penis.

Charles stood behind Lando and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his moans. "Faster Charles." Lando thrusted faster. George has now stepped into the room as well and stood there with his pants open and is hard cock hanging out and watching his boyfriend fucking Seb hard. His gaze fell on Charles' cock and he licked his lips.

Charles saw his gaze and knowingly looked at him. He mouthed „later“. Lando pushed faster and faster into Seb and Seb came moaning on the sofa. Lando slipped out of Seb.

"Sebby did you like it?", Charles took his hand from Lando's mouth. “Yes, as always, Charles.” “But it wasn't like always, you didn't even notice that another guy was fucking you. You were so full of lust that you didn't notice anything.” Seb turned around and looked at Lando and George in shock.

"Sebby, don't you want to suck our guest? After all, he just fucked you so well that you came.” Charles pushed Lando in the direction of Seb, who was now sitting on the sofa.

Seb pulled Lando's pants off completely and took his cock in hand. Lando took off his T-shirt all the way and grabbed a hand into Seb's hair. He licked Lando's length and then took it all into his mouth. Lando's moans echoed across the room.

George's eyes were fixed on the two of them so that he didn't notice Charles standing behind him and pulling his pants all the way down. He got down on his knees, slapped his ass lightly once, then opened his cheeks with his hands.

He licked the whole crack and groaned. "You taste so good, George." He got up again and pushed him to Seb on the sofa. "Take off your clothes and kneel down." George did as he was told and knelt next to Seb, who still had Lando's cock in his mouth.

Charles pushed George's knees a little apart and pulled his ass cheeks apart again. "George you have such a beautiful tight hole, I can't wait to fuck it." He licked over it once, then spat on the hole and thrusted his tongue into the ring of muscles. George started to moan.

Lando watched and stopped Seb. "Kneel on the sofa like that." Seb knelt next to George and they both looked at each other. Seb approached George and then kissed him. George froze at first, but then kissed back and a gentle kiss turned into a wild making-out.

Charles had taken his face out of George's ass and was watching their partners make-out with Lando. Charles pulled Lando close and started kissing him too.

He grabbed Lando's ass so that both of them rubbed their hard cocks together. A groan escaped them and George and Seb also groaned.

Charles broke away from Lando and went back to George's ass. Lando also began to lick Seb's hole. Charles ran his finger over George's wet hole. Lando broke away and looked at Charles. "You don't have to be careful, George likes it harder." "Please Charles", groaned George, pushing his ass closer to Charles.

Charles got some lube and smeared his penis. Slowly and carefully, he pushed into George's hole. George groaned in both pleasure and pain. When he was all the way in, he stopped so George could get used to the feeling.

"I've never fucked someone this tight before." Charles groaned and stroked George's back. "You can Charles." He slowly began to thrust into George, both moaned through the tightness and Lando also stopped at the sight.

"Turn around and pull up your legs.", He slapped Seb on the ass and moved away a little. Seb turned and pulled his legs up. Lando pulled him a little further to the edge and pulled his back further up. He spat in his hand and moistened his penis. He immediately pushed into Seb at a fast pace.

Seb and George groaned in competition while the sound of skin-to-skin slapping could be heard all over the room.

Charles slipped out of George and motioned for him to turn around as well. No sooner had he done it than Charles thrusted into him again. Lando took Seb's penis in his hand and began to jerk him off at the same time as his thrusts.

"Please Charles touch me." George groaned and Charles started jerking him off too. Both started pushing faster and faster until both George and Seb came almost simultaneously.

Lando continued to push into Seb, but Charles stopped. "Stop Lando, I have a better idea." Lando also stopped and both slipped out of their partners. "Kneel in front of us."

George and Seb got up wobbly and kneeled in front of Charles and Lando. "Come here“, Charles whispered and started kissing Lando again. He grabbed his penis and started jerking him off with quick strokes. Lando did the same and it wasn't long before they came moaning into the kiss and on the faces of George and Seb.

They both broke up with a smile and looked at their partners. Lando leaned down to George and licked the sperm off his face and then kissed him so that the sperm was distributed in both mouths. "I love you", George smiled and replied "I love you too."

Charles had meanwhile wiped the cum off Seb's face and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Come on, let's go.", Lando pointed towards the door. "Stay here, the bed is big enough." Charles smiled at both of them, almost looking a little bit shy. Seb hugged him from behind. “You must be tired. It doesn't matter to us. And maybe there will be a repeat of this in the morning.", he grinned and winked at the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	11. Carlos x Nico - Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by annesouveraine and djzsjm I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

Nico was in the RTL studio in a meeting for the upcoming show. While the producer was talking, he saw in his phone display a message from Carlos. He took it and hid it under the table as best he could.

"Do you want to see what I bought today?" The message said. Nico replied with a short "Yes". That wasn't the first time, Carlos kept showing him what he had bought, be it a collar for Zeus or a new T-shirt. Shortly after his answer he got a photo, nothing Sensing, he opened it and had to swallow at the sight.

Carlos was naked, only dressed in tight and skimpy lace panties. He wrote under it "Do you like it?" Nico looked around and hoped that nobody saw the picture. Everyone else looked forward with anticipation. "Carlos, you can't send me something like that, I'm at work!"

Another photo came where Carlos was pouting. "Baby, you look beautiful," he sent back. He knew how much Carlos missed him and he couldn't wait to see him again.

He put the phone down and concentrated again. But that stopped after a short time, because he got another message from Carlos. This time it was a video. Nico made sure that he had the sound off and started the video.

Carlos was still half-naked and began to stroke his penis while he bit his lip. The video stopped and Nico's breathing quickened a little. “Carlos, I'm in a meeting right now. We can have face-time sex later." The answer didn't take long "I miss you so much and I can't help thinking about your fat cock in my ass."

Nico didn't write back this time and hoped that Carlos didn't want to continue. But he thought wrong, less than a minute later he received another video. The focus was now on Carlos' crotch. His panties were pushed to the side a little, so that hard cock was exposed. He rubbed his length over and over with his free hand. Nico was sure that if he had turned on the sound, he would hear him moan.

He stopped the video and felt his blood slowly pouring into his penis. He put it down and tried not to think of Carlos naked, hard and willing. Again he got a message, but this time he didn't read it.

10 minutes later the meeting was over and before anyone could say anything else, he left the building and drove the short way to his hotel. He ran into his room, which got funny looks, but he didn't care.

When he got to his room, he undressed and picked up his cell phone again. He started the video again, this time with sound and just with Carlos moaning he got hard. He started rubbing his penis in time with Carlos.

After the video ended, he started the next one. Carlos was completely naked now and knelt on all fours on the bed. His legs were spread apart and he was fingering himself. His moans got louder and Nico could hear his name again and again. Nico took a picture of his hard cock and sent it to Carlos.

He started the video again, which got interrupted by the video call from Carlos. Without hesitation he accepted it and saw Carlos lying on his back again, but still with his legs apart.

"So you like it after all." Carlos grinned. Nico saw how he reached next to him and took a thick dildo in his hand. "It's not as great as your cock, but it's okay for now." He brought it to his mouth. Looking at the camera and Nico, he licked the length and then took it in his mouth. He pushed it in until he gagged slightly.

Nico's movements got faster. "Carlos, fuck you with it. Please." Carlos let the dildo out of his mouth with a plop and slowly began to push it into his tight hole. “Nico, how I wish it were you. How much I miss your fat cock, how it keeps pushing into me. How much I miss not being able to walk all day after that." Carlos started to moan and gave a quick thrust.

Nico looked spellbound at the dildo and how Carlos hole closed around it and took it in. "Come on baby, come for me." He saw how Carlos movements became uncontrolled and he came on his chest moaning loudly. Not quite down from his high yet, he stroked his upper body, took some cum and licked it off his finger.

"I can't wait to finally taste your cum again." Nico came and splashed his sperm on the bed. They both smiled at each other. "Baby I miss you. But you will be punished for what you did today. Revenge is sweet." Carlos just laughed.

A day later, Carlos was in the meeting for the upcoming race. He was talking to his race engineer when he saw that he had received a message from Nico. He had to smile and took his phone. Nico always wrote to him every race weekend whether he was doing well and how the car was. What he didn't expect, however, was to get a picture of Nico's bulge in his pants.

He locked his cell phone and went on talking. Less than a minute later he got another photo, this time of his fat, hard cock. A slight whimper escaped Carlos. "Nico, can you stop sending me nude pictures? I'm at work." “That excuse didn't stop you when you sent me some." "Can you blame me for it? I bought lace panties, what else should I have done?"

Nico stopped taking photos and Carlos could continue to concentrate. After the meeting was over, he went to his room and called Nico.

Later that weekend

Carlos had put his arm around Lando and both went laughing towards their hotel room. "Good night Carlos." "Good night Cabron", Carlos gave Lando a kiss on the temple and then went into his room. When he had closed the door behind him, he was pressed against it.

He looked around in panic, but then noticed that it was Nico and he calmed down. "What are you doing here? I thought I won't see you again until tomorrow." "I wanted to surprise you, but as I can see, you don't need me anymore. I saw how close you were with Lando."

"But Nico, I need only you, I love you." Nico pressed a leg between Carlos' and pressed it his penis. A gasp escaped Carlos. "For real? Does he know that too? Does he know that I'm the only one who can really give it to you?" He bit into Carlos's neck, leaving a hickey there.

"Please Nico not there there, everyone can see it." Nico didn't stop and spread more hickey on Carlos's neck. "Everyone should see that you belong only to me." Carlos tried to push Nico away, but he took his hands and held them over his head.

Nico opened Carlos' pants with one hand and reached inside. Carlos groaned and closed his eyes. "Can Lando make you moan like that?" He reached into Carlos underpants and cupped his penis, which was already hard and producing precum. Nico took it away again and held it in front of Carlos' face. "Can he make you get so wet?"

Carlos shook his head. Nico released Carlos' hands briefly, turned him around and held his hands tightly again above his head. He pulled Carlos' pants and underpants down further. With a dry finger, he pushed into his hole quickly and hard. Carlos hissed in pain which quickly turned into pleasure. Nico opened his pants and took out his own cock.

He spat on its tip and penetrated it a little into Carlos hole. Carlos groaned and bit his arm to keep the noise to a minimum. “Hey, show the world how good I can give it to you. Show them that only I can make you scream and not Lando." He thrusted into Carlos without warning. Who cried out in pain.

He pushed into Carlos, who was now moaning out of lust. "Can Lando give it to you as well as I can?" Carlos shook his head. Nico hit him on the ass.. "Talk to me." "No, only you can fuck me so well."

"I'll fuck you until you beg me to stop." His thrusts quickened and Carlos' penis rubbed against the door. "Nico, harder." Nico pulled Carlos a little away from the door so that he could bend him better. His thrusts got harder and hit Carlos' prostate at a rapid pace.

"Nico", Carlos shouted and came. His cum he sprayed on the door and he tried to calm his breath. Nico pushed on. With a deep moan, he came deep inside Carlos. He turned him around and began to wildly kiss him. He took off his pants and gestured for Carlos to do the same.

When they were both were dressed in only their t-shirts, he picked Carlos up. Still kissing, he brought him to bed. He pulled away from him and let him fall on the bed. "Take off your clothes." Both undressed themselfs. Nico knelt in front of Carlos and spread his legs. All of a sudden he pushed 4 fingers into his hole, which made him scream.

"I want you to forget everything and everyone except me." He scratched along his upper body so that it would later leave traces. Carlos whimpered. "Please Nico." Nico leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I'm not done with you yet."

He ran a finger over Carlos' soft penis. He bit into Carlos' nipple, which made him scream again. He licked it once and did the same for the other. "Everyone should see and hear who you belong to." He pushed two times more and Carlos came again.

Nico let go of him. He crawled over Carlos so that he was kneeling over his face and brought his penis to Carlos' mouth. "Open it for me baby." Carlos opened it and Nico gave a gentle push. "Just like this baby, show me I'm the only one for you." He thrusted deep into Carlos' throat until his nose touched Nico's body.

He licked Nico's length and Nico began to moan. He took it out of his mouth and crawled back again. He put one of Carlos' legs over his shoulder and began to thrust into him at a fast pace. He took Carlos' hands and entwined them with his own. He held them next to Carlos' head and looked deep into his eyes.

"Tell me who you belong to." "You," Carlos whispered. "Louder." "You.", Carlos spoke louder. "Louder, everyone should hear it." "You." Carlos yelled and came. Nico pushed twice times more and came back in Carlos.

Nico leaned down and kissed Carlos gently on the mouth. He slipped out of him, which made Carlos whimper in pain. He laid down next to him and pulled him into his arms. "I missed you." Carlos smiled exhausted. "Me too." He sat up and kissed Nico again.

“You know if you had let me know, I would have stopped, wouldn't I? I don't want to hurt you.", He stroked Carlos' hair. “I know, but I liked it. I'm just so glad I am free tomorrow, I won't be able to move. You should be jealous more often.", He laughed lightly and kissed Nico on the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	12. Charles x Lewis x Seb - New things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Just_Juliette. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Lewis, do you think that's a good idea?" Seb asked him when they were on their way to Charles. “Yes, you also wanted to try something new. And Charles has done that before.” He looked around and when he saw no one, kissed him and then knocked on Charles' door. He opened it and let both in.

“First of all, there are a few rules. It should be fun for you. There is a safe word so you say it when you want to stop, it is “Verstappen”, they both laughed, but Charles continued to look at them sternly and both of them stopped laughing. “In between I will ask you how you are. You then tell me a colour, green means you are fine and we can continue, yellow means you need a short break and red means we have to end the action. Understood?"

Both nodded. “Today you just call me sir and if I ask you something, you answer me. So, when I ask you, did you understand, then you answer me, yes, we have sir. Do you understand that?” “Yes, we have sir.”, Both spoke in unison. "Good, then undress and kneel in front of me." Without words, both undressed and knelt in front of Charles.

"Don't you want to take off your clothes too?" Seb asked and looked at Charles. "Did I talk to you?" He held Seb by the chin and jerked his head up so that he looked at him. “No, sir.” “So, you mustn't talk either, because don't forget, I’m the only one who have a say in this. And if you disobey me, you will be punished. Do you understand?” “Yes, we have sir.” Charles grinned. "Colour?" "Green.", Lewis said, Charles looked at Seb and he said green too. "Very well."

"Lewis, kneel on the stool there." Charles pointed to a stool that was at the end of the bed. Lewis didn't move. "Lewis, I spoke to you." He got up and knelt again, this time just on the stool. "Seb, lie down on the bed." Seb got up immediately and lay down.

Charles went to his backpack and took out a few things. He went to the bed. "Get your hands on," he ordered Seb. He held out both hands and Charles handcuffed them. He pulled his arms over Seb's head and tied them to the head end with a rope. He looked again to see if it was firm enough and then went to the end of the bed. He took a rope and tied it around Seb's ankle, then tied him to the bedpost. He repeated this on the other joint, so that Seb was now lying on the bed with his legs spread wide. "What colour Seb?" "Green."

“I forgot to tell you something else, you are only allowed to come when I tell you. If you come, if I forbid you, you will be punished. Do you understand that?” “Yes, sir.” Charles stepped away from the bed and walked over to Lewis. "On the floor and on all fours." He got up and got on all fours in front of Charles. Charles went back to his backpack and got a small tube of lube.

He smeared it on his fingers and started widening Lewis' hole. "Right there, Charles," Lewis moaned as Charles touched his prostate. Immediately a slap on Lewis' ass cheek echoed across the room. “I said what I want to be called. And if you don’t behave, you'll be punished.” Another slap followed and Charles took his fingers out of Lewis' hole.

"Stay like this and don't move!" Lewis heard a rustle and then felt something being pushed into his hole. Right inside it touched his prostate and filled him whole. He was sure it was a dildo. A moan escaped him and it got louder when he felt the dildo start to vibrate.

"Get up and kneel back on the stool." With shaky legs he got up and knelt down again. He was sitting on the dildo, which was now constantly pressing on his prostate. He groaned continuously now and saw Charles holding a remote control. He turned the vibration down a little and put it on the bedside table. It was getting hard for Lewis not to come from the constant vibration on his prostate. "Lewis, colour?" He couldn't help but moan the "green".

"If the others only knew what kind of little slut you are." He took a blindfold and blindfolded Seb's eyes. "Colour?" "Green." He took the remote and increased the vibration of the dildo in Lewis' ass again. He saw Charles take a feather and use it to stroke the area around Seb's cock. At the same time, he pinched one of his nipples. "Ouch," Seb shouted, but Charles saw him getting harder. So, he pinched him again, Seb screamed again in pain, but his penis produced more precum.

Lewis squirmed on the stool, his prostate was constantly penetrated by the vibration and his climax was near, yet he tried not to come. His cock stood hard and dripping between his legs. He had closed his eyes through lust. "Open your eyes and watch your boyfriend." Lewis opened his eyes as good as possible. Charles took the remote and increased the vibration a little. "Lewis, what colour?" "Definitely green."

He never lost his gaze and he saw Charles go to the refrigerator and get ice cubes. He took one and ran it over Seb's red nipple, who gasped. When these were melted, he took a new one and stroked his torso until it stopped in front of his hard cock. "Omg.", Seb groaned.

Lewis cock was now aching hard and he wanted nothing more than to come, but he knew he wasn't allowed to. Charles ran the ice cube over Seb's inner thigh to his ass. He put a cube in his mouth and smoothed the edges. With the ice cube he traced Seb's crack, which made him moan. He spread his ass cheeks with one hand and then pushed the ice cube into Seb's hole. "Omg," he yelled, arching his back. “Seb, colour?” “Green, green, green. Omg that's so good. "

Charles repeated this with more ice cubes, which slowly melted inside Seb's hole. Just as he was about to take another, he heard Lewis cry out loud and come with tears in his eyes. Charles left Seb all at once and approached Lewis. "Did you just come?" He looked at him sternly. Lewis still had tears in his eyes, his cock was still hard despite the orgasm and the dildo was still vibrating against his prostate at a high speed.

"Yes, sir." He bowed his head and looked at the floor in shame. "Colour?" "Green." "Were you allowed to come?" "No sir." "And what did I say if you didn't obey my orders?" "I'll be punished sir." "Exactly, on all fours in front of Seb.“ He went to Seb and took off the blindfold. "Watch your boyfriend get punished for not hearing."

Lewis now looked in the direction of Seb and was so close to his hard cock. "Count!" Charles raised his hand and slapped Lewis' ass cheek hard. "One!" He moaned in pain and pleasure. Another slap. "Two." Charles repeated this up to the 10th slap.

"And did you learn something?" "Yes, sir." "Turn around and sit down." He turned and both could look at each other, between them their hard cocks. The vibration of the dildo in Lewis' ass could be heard softly. Charles walked away briefly and got a second dildo. "Here, get it really wet." Seb opened his mouth and Charles pushed it inside. Seb ran his tongue around it until it was wet.

Charles took the dildo out of his mouth and then slowly pushed it into his hole. When he was fully in, he turned on the vibration.

Both groaned in competition, the vibrations moving at a fast pace. Charles stood grinning with the remote controls in his hands next to the bed and varied them. “If the whole world could see you lying here with your legs apart, with dildos in your ass and hard throbbing cocks. Do you want to come?” “Yes, sir,” both moaned at the same time.

"If you really wanted to come, beg for it." "Please sir, let us come." "Exactly, we were both good for you." Charles increased the pace. "I don't know." He put the remote controls to one side and stroked their hard cocks as light as a feather. "Please sir," both moaned and Charles saw tears well up in their eyes.

"Okay, you can come." Both came screaming at the command, but Charles didn't stop the dildos. They splashed across their own bodies. As they both tried to come down from their highs, Charles increased the vibrations one last time. Within a very short time they came again, this time without cum splashing.

Charles stopped and they both tried to calm their breaths. Charles slowly pulled the dildos out of their holes and freed Seb from his bonds. "And did you like it?" Both nodded exhausted. Charles just laughed, "Me too, so if you feel like it again, you'll know where to find me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	13. Nico x Lance - Shower Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by djzsjm. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Lance, do we want to go?", Esteban looked at him questioningly. Both had been in the gym for an hour and had just finished when Lance saw Nico enter the studio. "You can go, I'll stay a little longer." Esteban followed Lance's gaze and groaned in annoyance. "Then have fun looking at Nico's cock."

Esteban left and Lance saw Nico started lifting weights. He himself sat on the bike, from which he had a good view of Nico. His gaze fell on Nico's short shorts and what was hidden in them. How much he would like to see his penis, how much he would like to taste it and, above all, how much he would like to feel it deep inside himself.

Nico started to sweat and took off his T-shirt. Lance's eyes were drawn from Nico's crotch to his upper body. He licked his lips and felt his penis come to life. Since no one was there except himself and Nico, he began to caress his penis unobtrusively.

Nico bent down, his penis pressed against his pants and Lance could see an outline. His hand quickened a little and a small moan escaped him. Nico had heard that too and was now looking at Lance. "Hey, Lancey."

Lance only raised his hand briefly and then looked at the floor, embarrassed. He got up and tried as best he could to cover his hard-on. He picked up his things and went into the locker room. He undressed and went into the shower.

His penis was still hard. He looked around and since Nico had just started training and no one else was around, he started to take him in his hand. He slowly stroked its length with one hand. With the other he took his balls and began to squeeze them lightly.

He imagined how it would be Nico who touches him, who slowly strokes him to the climax and then takes him quickly and hard from behind.

His movements quickened and he began to moan Nico's name. He was in his own world and did not notice the door opening and a second person entering the shower.

He tipped his head back and groaned as two arms hugged him from behind and one lay on his penis. He yelped and stopped moving. He felt a bare penis on his ass and couldn't move.

He was turned around and saw that it was Nico. "Nico?" "Hey my beautiful.", Nico stroked his hair. He ran his hand over Lance's torso, belly, and then his hard cock.

With the other hand he ran his thumb over Lance's lips and poked in. Immediately he licked his thumb with his tongue. Nico's hand let go of Lance's penis, pulled him closer so that both cocks touched and made Lance moan.

Nico replaced the thumb in Lance's mouth with his tongue and they both began to make out wildly. The splashing of the water and the low moaning of the two could be heard throughout the shower.

Lance grew braver and grabbed Nico's hard cock. The feeling of Nico's fat and big cock in his hand made him moan into the kiss. Nico pulled away from him and grabbed his ass, pulled Lance even closer and rubbed his cock against Lance's.

"Do you think I didn't see you rubbing your way through your pants and watching me earlier? What were your thoughts?” Nico distributed kisses over Lance's neck. "I finally wanted to see your cock, I wanted to taste it and I wanted to feel it."

Nico pulled away and gently pushed Lance to the floor. "You wanted to taste it, then fulfill your wish." Lance licked Nico's tip briefly and moaned. "Do you like it?" "Yes, very much." He looked at him from below and smiled.

Lance opened his mouth and took Nico in. Nico grabbed Lance's hair and began to moan as he kept licking his cock. Just before coming, he let it slide out of Lance and helped him to get up again.

"Turn around baby." Lance turned and propped himself up against the wall with his hands. Nico got on his knees and stroked Lance's ass with his hands. He kissed each cheek once and ran his finger through the crack.

"Please Nico", Lance pushed his ass against Nico. He kept licking over Lance's hole and then poked lightly into the ring of muscles. He added a finger and poked it gently into Lance.

When Lance only groaned, he added a second finger. He got up again but was still pushing into Lance's hole. He spread kisses on Lance's neck. "Do you like it baby?" Lance nodded unable to say anything, his dream just came true.

When Nico added a third finger, Lance hoisted briefly. "Ssh, stay calm baby, it will be better soon." Nico curved his fingers and met Lance's prostate, the pain turned into pleasure and he began to moan.

When Lance was far enough, Nico took his fingers out of him and he whimpered. "Please Nico, fuck me. I've been waiting for it for so long. ”Nico kissed his neck and then slowly thrusted his penis into Lance. Although Nico's fingers widened it, Nico's cock was thicker and larger and it burned. 

When he was completely in, he stopped. "Everything will be fine baby. Tell me when you're ready. ”Nico stroked his back to calm him down. "Okay, you can." Slowly Nico slid out and then pushed again. In addition to the sounds of the water and the moans, there was the clapping of skin on skin.

Nico increased his pace when the two heard voices and opened the door to the changing room. "Come on baby." Nico whispered, slipped out of him, turned off the water and pulled Lance into a separate shower cubicle.

They closed the door and turned the water back on. "You have to be quiet now, okay baby?" Lance nodded and turned back around. This time it was easier for Nico to push into him. They heard men entering the shower.

Lance began to moan softly. Nico reached for Lance and took his penis in his hand. "Nico", Lance moaning grew louder. With his other hand Nico covered his mouth. "Baby, do you want them to hear what we are doing here? That you let me fuck you? Then you have to be quiet."

Parallel to Nico's thrusts, his hand around Lance's penis also got faster. After a very short time Lance came, the moan muffled by Nico's hand. Nico kept pushing and then came too. The cum was floated away by the water.

Nico slipped out of Lance and turned him around. He took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "Come on, let's get changed and then to bed." Lance looked at Nico with wide eyes. "In bed together?" Nico laughed. "Yes, together into the bed and maybe not just to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	14. Carlos x Lando - Little Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by viv1998. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Carlos, do you really think I should wear these?", Lando was wearing black leggings and a black t-shirt. He wore a headband with kitten ears and had whiskers painted on his face. McLaren threw a costume party and while Carlos goes as Superman, Lando goes as a kitten. He had been looking forward to it and liked his costume too, but what would the others think of it?

Carlos took Lando's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the mouth. "You look beautiful, my little kitten." Lando smiled. "But why does these leggings have a hole on the back?" Carlos grinned and went to his bag. He searched briefly and then took out a cat's tail.

"Every cat needs a tail." Lando was pleased that Carlos had thought of him and his costume. He had forgotten to buy one. "But why the hole?" "Because we have to fix it." Carlos came closer and Lando saw how he wants to fix the tail on him. "Carlos, you can't seriously mean that.", The tail had a butt plug on one side. "I can't walk around with my pants open and certainly not with a butt plug in my ass."

"But baby, you'd be the most beautiful cat and nobody sees how it is really attached." Carlos hugged him and put one finger into the hole of Lando's leggings. He gently stroked Lando's boxer shorts and whispered in his ear, “You would be the hottest kitten. Don't you want to be that?” He licked the place under his ear where he knew that Lando is really sensitive.

Lando whimpered slightly. "Okay, I'll do that. But if I don't like it, we'll leave it here." Carlos kissed him with a smile. "But you have to take off your underpants for it." Lando took off the trousers and underpants and was now naked below.

"You're so beautiful right now and if we didn't have to go to the party, I would take you here and now." Lando groaned at the thought. Carlos turned Lando around and got on his knees. "I'm going to widen you now and then you put your leggings back on and then I can insert your tail, okay?" Lando nodded.

Carlos licked Lando's hole. He opened a tube of lube and smeared it over his fingers and Lando's hole. From the morning sex, Lando was still a little wide and Carlos was able to push directly into him with two fingers. Lando groaned and hardened to his displeasure. "Carlos, go faster, I can't go there with a hard-on right away." Carlos added a third finger, which made Lando moan even more and he now was completely hard.

Carlos slipped his fingers out of Lando and stood up. "Put your leggings back on." Lando put them back on, trying not to get any precum on his pants. Carlos took the plug, lubricated it with lubed and slowly pushed it into Lando's hole. Lando began to moan and wanted to touch his hard penis, but then it occurred to him that they have to go straight away and that he shouldn’t have any stains on his pants.

Carlos pulled Lando to a mirror. "Look at how beautiful you are." Lando turned and saw the tail. He stroked it once and smiled. “Do you like it, baby?” “Yeah, it looks really good. Thank you, Carlos. "He turned around, put his arms around Carlos' neck and then pulled him into a kiss. "Do you still think it's bad that you are naked underneath?" “A little bit and that you can now see my cock, but then I can also pull my T-shirt down further."

Half an hour later they were at the party. Lando's erection had subsided and they both sat at their table and waited for food.

Lando wobbled back and forth. Carlos put a hand on his knee under the table and stroked it. "Are you okay?" He whispered in his ear. "I'm just trying to find a comfortable position." He found one and remained seated. The food came and everyone started when he suddenly noticed how the butt plug began to vibrate.

He yelped and all eyes fell on him. He looked down, ashamed, and everyone concentrated on their food again. The vibrations didn't stop and he felt himself getting hard. "Carlos, the plug vibrates.", He whispered in Carlos' ear and looked at him helplessly. "I know", Carlos grinned and Lando saw how he was holding a small remote control in his hand. Lando gave him a startled look.

"Be calm and concentrate on your food, or do you want to let the others know how dirty you are?" Lando shook his head slightly and concentrated on his food again. He was now really hard and with every little movement his erection rubbed against his leggings.

Carlos increased the pace and Lando became shakier. "I still forgot to say, remember that you don't come, or do you want the others to see the stain of your cum on your leggings?" Lando shook his head again, he was afraid if he would say something, he would groan loudly.

The food was cleared away and everyone waited for the dessert. Carlos put his hand on Lando's thigh and stroked it again and again. Each time his touch went up until he stopped just before Lando's hard cock and took his hand away. He increased the vibration again, which made Lando whimper softly. "Lando," said Carlos in a deep and stern tone.

Lando took his water glass and wanted to have a drink, but his hand was trembling too much with excitement and he put it down again. “Are you okay Lando?” Andi Seidl, who was sitting opposite him as Batman, asked him. Lando just nodded. Andi's gaze went to Carlos, but he also nodded, smiling. Not entirely convinced of the two, he turned to Zak, who was sitting next to him.

For dessert there was ice cream and cream and Carlos made a show of licking his cream off his spoon. When the meal was over, Andi got up and gave a speech. Carlos had meanwhile reduced the vibration to a minimum.

Andi was finished and everyone was clapping, people got up, started going to the bar or dancing. "Come on baby, let's dance." "Carlos, I have a hard-throbbing cock that you can see through my pants and a huge stain of my precum. I can't get up like that." "Yes, you can, it's dark and most of them are already drunk."

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Lando up. He pulled his t-shirt over his erection as best he could. With trembling legs, he followed Carlos close in front of him. He pulled Lando close, his erection wedged between his bodies. Slowly he began to move, rubbing Lando's hard cock. Lando put his hands around Carlos' neck and put his head on his neck.

Carlos increased the vibration again and held Lando so that he wouldn't collapse. "Please Carlos.", Lando whimpered, biting down into Carlos's neck so as not to groan loudly. He had been aroused for far too long and it was almost painful. "Ssh, baby. You don't want to come in between all the people, do you? You don't want everyone to know how dirty you are. "

Carlos looked around, nobody was concentrating on them and most of them were already way too drunk. He put a hand on Lando's bum and pushed the plug further into Lando's hole.

"Not Carlos, I'll come." "Maybe that's what I want." Carlos smirked and increased the vibration again. He pulled the plug out a little and then pushed it back in. “Do you like it, baby? Getting fucked with a plug here in front of everyone else? Do you like that every second someone could notice how filthy you are?” Lando bit into Carlos's neck again and was sure that it would leave its mark.

Andi came up to them again. "Hey, is Lando okay?" Carlos nodded. "He's just tired." "Then take him home, you don't have to stay anymore." He smiled, stroked Lando's hair and then left. "You heard him baby, come on let's go." Lando nodded.

Carlos picked him up and then walked with him towards the exit. "Carlos, this is the wrong way." "Baby, you don't think we're going yet, do you?" He opened the door to the toilet, went into a cabine and closed the door. He put Lando on the toilet and undid his pants. "Come here baby." Lando got on his knees in front of him. "Lick, my dirty little kitten." Lando licked Carlos' tip and collected his precum. "You should see yourself, so beautiful and so dirty."

Lando began to take Carlos full length in his mouth. "Just like that baby, nobody blows as nicely as you." Lando grinned and continued.

"Stop." Lando let go of Carlos. "Get up baby." Lando got up and leaned against the wall for stability. Carlos took the remote control and hit the highest level. This time Lando groaned loudly. "Baby, what do you want now?" "Please, let me come," he brought out with a groan. He grabbed his pants and wanted to get his cock out. “Stop baby, you keep your pants on. And you can come."

Lando let himself go and came moaning loudly in his leggings. Carlos saw Lando's eyes roll back into his head and a large stain of cum build up in his pants. Lando was still on his high when Carlos turned him around, pulled the plug out with one pull, and pushed into him at a fast and hard pace.

“Omg Carlos, I've been waiting for your fat cock the whole time. Please Carlos, come inside of me." Carlos pushed on and on until he came. Despite his peak, he continued and Lando came again. He kissed his neck and then slipped out of him. He took the cats tail and put it back in Lando's hole, preventing his cum from running out of it.

"You never give the costume back, it makes me really horny and I think you have to wear it more often, but then only with us in bed." Lando laughed and tried to cover up the sperm stain on his pants with his T-shirt.

Carlos gently took his hands and stopped him. "Leave that, everyone should be able to see that." "Carlos, please." Lando whined, but Carlos saw a twinkle in his eyes. "You like that. You like that you are walking around with a big stain of your cum and my cum in your ass." Now Lando had to grin, "Maybe?" "Baby, I think this will be a long night And don’t even think I wouldn’t do something like that again, now that I know how much you like being hard in public."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	15. Max x Dan x Lando (&Carlos) - Uups!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by F1_S_R. I really like writing those three and if any of you have more ideas just send them to me. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

Carlos and Lando were standing together when Max approached them both. "Hey, you two. Lando, should Dan and I help you getting other thoughts?” He grinned at him and Lando grinned back. "With pleasure, as always?" Max nodded and then left again. 

Carlos looked perplexed at Lando. "What was that?" Lando laughed. "That was Max, Carlos, your former teammate." Carlos gave Lando a small slap on the head. "What did he mean by getting other thoughts?" "Only that we spend the evening together, nothing spectacular."

In the evening, Lando knocked on their room. Max, dressed in one of Dan's oversized T-shirts, opened the door. "Hey, come in." Lando went in and saw Dan just sitting on the bed in tight underpants.

"Hey Baby Boy.", Lando grinned and sat down next to Dan on the bed, Max followed him and sat on the other side of Dan. He put both arms around them and kissed their forehead. "My two little ones." He ran his hand into Lando's pants and stroked his crack. “Have you already fingered yourself? Did you come here with a wide and wet hole?” Lando nodded.

"You would have been ready anytime to let anyone fuck you who wanted to? Would you have spread your legs for everyone just because you love it so much to have a cock up your ass?” “I… uh… ” Lando started to stutter, but he had a grin on his lips.  
Dan turned him over so he was on his stomach. He pulled him up and Lando knelt in front of him on all fours. “Do you know what to do with someone like you? You punish them.” He pulled Lando's pants down and hit his ass. “No one is allowed to see you like this apart from us!” Another slap. "Nobody else is allowed to fuck your little hole." Another slap.

Dan gestured for Max to stand in front of Lando. He crossed the bed and stood in front of Lando. "Would you also blow everyone's cock if they asked?" Another slap. Lando couldn't help but moan, his penis hard and producing precum.  
“Nobody else is allowed to fuck your little mouth. You are ours!” Another slap. Lando's ass was red now and Dan's handprints were clear.

Dan indicated Max to take off his underpants and he also took off his. Both of them thrusted into Lando at Dan's signal. Dan in his ass and Max in his mouth. Every time Dan pushed Max's penis got thrusted a little further down his throat and he began to moan slightly.

He grabbed his penis with his hand, but Dan held it tight. “You don't think you can touch yourself now, do you? You can only come when I tell you.” Max's movements got faster and before he came he took his penis out of Lando's mouth and splashed on his face.

Dan slipped out of Lando's ass and laid him on his back. He got handcuffs and tied Lando's arms to the bed. "So, now you can't touch." He let go of Lando and pulled Max to him. "Hey baby, what else do we want to do with him?", Dan ran Max over the nipples. "Do you think he can take us both in?"

Dan drove over Lando's hole and pushed into him with three fingers. "He's already so wide that he can do that too, aren’t you Baby Boy?", Both looked at Lando, who nodded excitedly. "But first I'll take care of you." He put Max gently next to Lando and gently stroked his inner thighs.

He kissed the way down and gave Max a kiss on the tip of his soft penis. He took it in his hand and licked the underside of his length once. Max began to moan and Lando enjoyed the sight, his penis still hard and dripping between his legs.

Dan licked ball after ball, sucked one in and ran his hand over the hardening penis. He switched from mouth to hand and began to lick Max length again. Max buried his hands in Dan's curls as he took his penis all the way into his mouth.

Lando started to moan. Dan took Max's penis out of his mouth and looked at Lando. "Shut up." He put three fingers in his mouth and then took Max's penis back into his own. Max kept pushing Dan's head onto his penis and Dan knew it wouldn't be long before he would come. So, he let it out of his mouth with a pop and kissed him.

"Come on baby, let's fill him so he knows who he belongs to." He loosened Lando's handcuffs. "You can't touch yourself, okay?" He asked in a stern tone. Lando nodded. "And if you want to stop, let me know, okay?", This time the tone was softer and Lando nodded again.

"Ride Max." Lando knelt and quickly dropped onto Max until he was in Lando with his full length. Both started to moan. Dan pushed Lando forward so that his and Max's upper body touched.

Lando heard Dan opening a tube of lube and then felt a damp finger that pushed into him next to Max's penis. Lando hoisted briefly, but then the pleasure came over him and he slowly began to fuck himself on Max's penis and Dan's fingers. When Dan saw this, he added a second finger.

Max pulled Lando's head towards him and started kissing him. When Lando groaned, Max pushed his tongue into Lando's mouth and they both groaned from the feeling. Dan added a third finger. Lando quickly got used to this finger and began to fuck Max faster. He smeared his precum on his and Max's upper body.

"Are you ready baby boy?" Lando nodded and felt Dan's tip slowly pushing into him. Lando groaned in pain and yelled "stop". "Shall we stop?" Dan asked worried. Lando shook his head. "No, I just want to get used to it for a moment." When the pain faded, Lando said okay and Dan pushed on.

“Lando, you are the best. You're so tight, but you take me and Maxy into you so well.” He kept stopping until he was completely inside. All three groaned at the feeling. “Omg, I've never been so full. I won't be able to go for the next few days.” He felt how Dan slowly pulled himself out and then pushed back.

All three moaned in unison when the door opened and Carlos stood there in shock. "What are you doing?", He had expected a lot when he wanted to find out what the three wanted to do, but not with seeing his teammates with two cocks up his ass.

"Carlos, come in or leave." Dan said annoyed. Carlos closed the door and went closer. Lando saw him for the first time because of his position. "Hi." He smiled at him and then started moaning again as Dan started to move.

Lando now also began to move on both cocks. Carlos gaze stopped on Lando's wide-open hole and how both cocks disappear again and again in him. He opened his pants and pulled out his penis and started jerking off.

"Carlos come here, Lando would definitely like to put it in his mouth." Carlos first looked at Max and then at Lando, who nodded his head quickly. He climbed up on the bed and knelt in front of Lando's face. He opened his mouth happily and Carlos thrusted into him.

All three found the same pace and thrusted into Lando. Only skin on skin and moaning could be heard. Carlos was the first to come into Lando's mouth. He pulled it out and then kissed Lando, causing his cum to spread in both mouths.

Dan and Max came almost at the same time and splashed into Lando's hole. "Please Dan, can I come?" "Yes, you can come Baby Boy.", Lando came, still with Dan and Max in the ass, screaming loudly. He produced so much cum and it almost never stopped.

Dan pulled out of him first and then Max. Lando rolled off him. "I've never felt so empty, I don't think my hole will recover from it." The others saw Lando's wide hole and how Max and Dan's sperm ran out.

"So, you've done that before?" Asked Carlos and looked at the others. "Had sex together? Yes, why, do you want to take part next time?” Dan grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	16. Lando x Carlos - Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Mclarengirl74. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

Lando sat frozen on his hotel bed and looked at his phone. It was everywhere to read, “Breaking News - Carlos Sainz will join Ferrari next season”. He hadn't known about it, he was sure that both would drive together at McLaren next year. They always had so much fun and everyone was always talking about the bromance between the two. Was that all a lie?

Lando locked his phone, put it on his bedside table, and then lay down. He pulled the covers over his head and felt tears starting to run down his cheeks. Did Carlos leave McLaren because of him? And why hadn't he said anything to him? Maybe he didn't like him at all and was happy to finally get rid of him?

Lando's tears grew. He didn't want to lose Carlos, especially not because he liked him more than just a friend. But now Carlos is getting a new teammate. A better teammate, one who was more grown up and one who was better looking. He had nothing against Charles, he liked him, but for taking Carlos away from him, he hated him.

He heard his phone ring, but ignored it and continued to bury himself in his blanket. He forgot the world around him until two arms closed around him. The covers were pulled away a little and he saw Carlos lay in front of him. At the thought of Carlos changing, he started crying again and pulled the covers back over his head.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked through the blanket. “You didn’t answer your phone so I came looking for you. And when I knocked you didn’t so I used the spare key you gave me.” The only thing he could hear where Landos sniffling.   
"Hey, what happened?" He pulled the covers back and looked at Lando worried. "Do you hate me?", Lando spoke in a broken and low voice. Carlos brushed the tears from his cheek with his hand. “No, I could never hate you. Why do you think so?” “You're leaving McLaren. Because of me?"

Carlos pulled Lando closer to him. “No, I would never leave McLaren because of you. Ferrari made me an offer, I couldn't say no, it's a unique opportunity. It has nothing to do with you or McLaren.” “But then you have Charles, you will forget about me.” Carlos kissed Lando on the forehead and then on the cheek. "I could never forget you."

"But Charles is not that childish, a better driver and he looks better." Carlos laughed slightly and lifted the blanket so he could lie down under it and pulled Lando close to him. “Yes, that's all. But you are too, you are such a great driver. You are not childish, you make this strict world get a little more colourful. And yes, Charles looks good, but you are so much more beautiful. Your smile makes my heart beat faster every time. And you have such beautiful eyes that I could lose myself in again and again. You're perfect Lando.", He whispered the last part.

Lando's cheeks were now slightly red. "Do you really mean that?" Lando asked in a low tone. Carlos smiled at him. "Of course, I'd never joke about that." Lando's gaze fell from Carlos' eyes to his lips and back again. He approached and then gently placed his lips on Carlos'.

Carlos returned the kiss and began to move his lips. He put his hand on Lando's hip and his hand in Carlos's hair. Carlos licked Lando's lips, he opened them and the kiss became more passionate.

After a while, they had to come off due to a lack of air. Both looked at each other and had to smile. Carlos traced a bare strip of Lando's skin on his hip with his hand. When Lando said nothing, he continued to run his hand under his shirt. He ran over his abs to the waistband of his shorts, making Landos breath faster.

Carlos turned both of them, even so that he was on top of Lando. He pulled up his shirt and kissed his stomach. He kissed around his belly button and then went lower to the waistband of his pants. He kissed along the edge and then back up. He pushed the shirt further up and Lando took it off completely.

Carlos took off his shirt too, then leaned over Lando. He kissed him and rubbed his crotch against Lando's, which made both of them moan. "You are so beautiful Lando.", Lando blushed again. Carlos kissed his cheek, his neck to his nipple. He kissed it and then licked it until it got hard. He continued kissing his way over Lando's upper body, to the other nipple. He licked this too until it became hard.

Carlos kept kissing his way to Lando's waistband. Lando started whimpering. "Please Carlos." He took off Lando's shorts and saw how Lando was hard in his underpants. He kissed Lando's knee, then Lando's thigh and inner thigh. "Please Carlos, touch me finally."

Carlos released himself and also took off his pants, his erection visible in his underpants. He leaned back between Lando's legs and kissed his erection through his shorts. He pulled away and kissed Lando again. In the meantime, he ran his hand over Lando's erection and he groaned into the kiss.

Carlos pulled away and finally pulled Lando's underpants down. "Finally.", Carlos leaned back down and kissed his penis again. He distributed kisses from the tip, down the length, to his balls. Lando groaned, arched his back, and put his hand in Carlos' hair. He licked Lando's full length and then put it in his mouth.

"Carlos, you are so good." Carlos bounced his head up and down on Lando's penis and then let go of him. "Carlos, can you undress too?" Carlos grinned and then undressed completely. Lando sucked in a breath at the sight of Carlos's hard penis.

Carlos leaned over Lando again and kissed him again. He rubbed his hips against Lando's and both cocks touched. They both began to moan into the kiss. Lando crossed his legs around Carlos's waist and pulled him closer.

He pulled away and looked at Carlos. "Please Carlos, I want to feel you inside me." Carlos caressed his cheek. "Are you sure we don't have to do that if you don't want to." "Yes, I do." “Sure”, Lando just nodded. 

"Do you have any lube?" Lando pointed towards the bedside table. He took his legs away from Carlos's hips and Carlos took the lube.

He spread Lando's legs and smeared the lube on his finger. "If it hurts you or you want to quit, let me know, okay?" "Carlos, this is not my first time." "I just want you to like it because it is our first time." Lando smiled and pulled Carlos down to kiss him.

Meanwhile, Carlos finger pushed his way slowly and carefully into Lando. He waited a moment and then pushed. Lando started to moan. "More Carlos." He took a second finger and gently pushed it over to the others. He slowly began to widen it. Lando groaned loudly when Carlos touched his prostate. When he realized that Lando was ready, he added a third finger.

It wasn't long before Lando looked at him. "I'm ready." "Really?", Carlos kissed him gently. “Yes, really.” “Do you have condoms?” “Yes, but I would like it without one. I want to feel you. Or don't you want that?“, Lando looked uncertainly at Carlos. "I want that too, I just didn't know if you wanted it."

Carlos took the lube and was about to smear it on his penis when Lando stopped him. "May I?" Carlos nodded and saw how Lando spread lube on his hands and then gently wrapped it around Carlos' penis. He circled Carlos tip with his thumb, who threw his head back in a low moan.

"Stop, otherwise I'll be right there." Lando grinned and let go of him. Carlos took his penis in his hand and slowly pushed it into Lando's hole. Lando hoisted and tensed. "You have to relax.", he stroked Lando's stomach and then pushed on. When he was completely inside he waited. "Let me know when you're ready." Lando nodded and pulled Carlos closer to him again.

"You can." Slowly he began to move and the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Lando crossed his legs again behind Carlos's hip and this pushed him deeper and deeper. When he only touched Lando's prostate and he couldn't help but scream Carlos' name.  
Carlos put a hand around Lando's penis and stroked it parallel to his thrusts. “Carlos, I'll come. Faster.” Carlos increased his pace and Lando came screaming loudly on his chest.

Still out of breath, he looked at Carlos. "Please Carlos, come inside of me.", Carlos pushed further and then came in Lando. He came down from his high and then slid out of him. Lando gave him a tired smile as he stood up. "Where are you going?", Lando was scared that he would leave. "I'll be right back, I'll just get a rag to clean you up."

He came back and wiped Lando's cum of his body and his own of his ass. He lay down next to him and opened his arms. Lando laid his head on his chest. “No matter what, we can do it. I won't let you go again. And Dan and Max did it too.” He kissed Lando on the hair and noticed that he was already asleep. He pulled him closer and then fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	17. Seb x Charles x George x Lando x Alex - Night fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Tonidomi74. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Hey, you two. Are you coming back tonight?", Charles looked at Lando and George questioningly, ignoring Alex a little. "Why coming over?", Alex now looked at all three questioningly. "The four of us have a little fun together.", Lando grinned at Alex. "You want to join us? You will like it.”, now George looked at him too.

Charles looked all over Alex and then stopped his gaze at his crotch. "I think you'd go really well with it." Alex looked at everyone a little uncertainly, but then said he would come tp, although he still didn't know what it was about. "Very good, I'll see you tonight.", Charles grinned and went on to the Ferrari Hospitality.

"Will you tell me what is being done there?", He looked at both of them who just grinned and shook their heads. "Not even a tip?", The two of them still shook their heads. "And what should I wear?", Now they both laughed. "It doesn't matter what you're wearing.", George said, "You can get rid of your clothes quickly anyway" he thought to himself.

Alex trudged after George and Lando until they were in front of Charles Zimmer, who let them in after a short knock. Seb was only sitting on the bed in his underpants and Alex's eyes widened at the sight. Charles went to Seb on the bed and also stripped down to his underpants. He sat on his lap and then kissed him wildly, rubbing against him.

Alex stood by the door with his mouth wide open, watching Charles and Seb. He didn't see George and Lando undress and go to Seb and Charles on the bed. Once there, they dropped down next to the two of them. Charles let go of Seb and crawled over to Lando. He started kissing him hard and Alex could see Charles running his hand over Lando's penis.

Seb leaned over George and started rubbing against him.

George looked at Alex. "Are you coming here?", Everyone turned to Alex. "Um ... I don't know.", Charles got off Lando and walked towards Alex with a clear hard-on in his pants. He pouted at him with big eyes and breathed "Please Alex." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed him.

Alex hesitantly returned the kiss, then picked Charles up. He crossed his legs around Alex's back and with every step his penis rubbed against his stomach and he began to moan. He threw Charles on the bed and undressed himself.

Lando had taken off his underpants in the meantime and began to play with his penis. "Stop," Charles patted his hands and then took him in his hands. He looked Lando deeply in the eye and then licked the tip of it. "Charles," he groaned.

Seb and George were also naked. George was lying on his stomach, rubbing his hard cock against the bed. Seb hung over his ass and licked his hole. Again, and again he hit his ass and got a moan out of George.

Alex got on his knees behind Charles and pulled his panties down. He took some lube and poked a finger into it. Charles groaned into Lando's penis, which he was now taking up deep in his mouth.

"Lando, show me how you fuck your boyfriend. Show me how to properly give it to him, how he likes it the most.” Lando crawled out from under Charles and got into position behind George. Without waiting for a sign, he pushed into George at high speed. With each thrust he rubbed his penis against the bed sheet.

Alex fingered Charles faster and faster and took his penis in his other hand. With a few strokes, Charles came moaning loudly. He let himself fall and rolled over on his back. Alex took off their boxer shorts and started kissing Charles again.

Lando's thrusts grew faster. Seb kissed him. "May I fuck your boyfriend?" Lando nodded and let go of George. Seb turned George around and thrusted into him at a fast, hard pace. George's moans could be heard all over the room and his penis was dripping and hard on his stomach.

As Alex kissed Charles, he started to thrust into him. He hit the prostate every time and Charles stopped kissing him, the moaning made it impossible to do it anymore. Just as Alex was about to increase the pace, he noticed a hand on his ass and two fingers digging into him.

Alex turned his head and saw that it was Lando. He stopped his thrusts but stayed inside Charles. He leaned forward and gave Lando a chance to get a better finger him.

Seb pushed hard again and again into George and he had closed his eyes with pleasure until he felt a hand on his cock. He opened his eyes and saw how Charles began to stroke his cock lightly, just enough to feel it but not so hard that it gave him relief. Before he could come, Seb slipped out of him and jerked himself off until he came on George.

Lando had three fingers in Alex when he started whimpering. "Come on Lando, do it." Lando covered his penis with lube and then pushed into Alex's hole, who also pushed into Charles. Lando repeated it and set the tone in the trio. While the three of them fucked each other, Seb licked his sperm off George's body without ever touching his penis.

Alex came in and hit Charles' prostate, hammering wildly, while Lando kept hitting his. Almost at the same time Alex and Lando came and squirted deep into the holes in which they were. They slipped apart.

Seb sat at the head end and indicated that Charles should come to him. "Come here baby, ride me." Charles didn't accept twice and sat back on Seb. His hard penis slapped against his stomach with every movement.

Alex now turned to George, he kissed him and pinched his nipple. "Please guys, let me come." His cock was now painfully hard and was dripping on his stomach. "Later baby," says Seb, stroking his hair while Charles was still fucking himself on his cock.  
Lando licked his finger, then knelt in front of Charles. He licked his nipple and then pushed his finger into his hole, along with Seb's cock. "Oh my god." Charles rolled his eyes and his pace slowed. Lando took this as a sign of pain and took his finger away again. 

"If you don't stick your finger into my hole again immediately, then God help me." Charles tried to sound stern, which was difficult due to his lust. Lando grinned and stabbed his finger into him again. "Alex, you too, please." Alex looked at him with wide eyes, Lando, however, took Alex's hand and put his finger in his mouth.

When it was wet enough, he took it out of his mouth and led it to Charles's widened hole. "Come on Alex, he likes it. He can't help but be completely filled out.", Seb told him. Alex put his finger to the entrance and only then pushed in with his fingertip. When he saw how it aroused Charles even more, he pushed all the way in.

"I've never seen a hole so wide like this before." George looked at Charles' ass with wide eyes. "I want more," whined Charles, looking deep into George's eyes. He recognized what he wanted. He wet his fingers with his own precum and then pushed into Charles hole too.

Charles started moving and fucking himself with Seb's penis and the fingers of the others. "I want more," he moaned. "What do you want baby?" Seb asked him, knowing well what he wanted. "I want another cock." He looked at Alex and Lando.

"I was already in him today, you can do that Lando." Lando nodded and took the lube. He smeared his penis. The three took their fingers out of Charles and Lando began to slide slowly inside Charles. "Do you like that baby? Knowing how many cocks you had inside you today? Not being able to fill your hole and always wanting more?” Charles groaned, despite the slight pain.

Alex had now cuddled George between his legs and was playing around with his penis with a perfect view of Charles' wide hole. When Lando was completely inside he groaned. "I've never felt anything like it." "I'm so full." Charles began to move slowly. When he dropped back onto both cocks, he groaned.

As he got used to the feeling, he increased the pace. Alex took his own penis in hand, which was wedged between his torso and George's ass. Wet noises could be heard throughout the room.

George came first and splashed his cum all over Charles' cock. Alex didn't take much longer either and splashed on George's back. Charles got help pushing from Seb and Lando. When they both dropped him so low that they both hit his prostate, he came moaning loudly and trembling all over.

Seb and Lando pushed further and then got deep inside Charles one at a time. Charles stayed a little longer on the two tails until one by one pulled himself out of him. Alex and George saw Charles's wide hole and had to moan.

Shortly afterwards everyone was lying on the bed, exhausted, naked and cum-covered. "So that was really fun, next time you do this, I want to do it again," said Alex and everyone started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)


	18. Nico x Dan - Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by annesouveraine. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

Dan opened the door to his apartment and saw how Nico in a suit and with glasses on was sitting at a table, papers were spread out in front of him. He closed the door and kept walking towards him. He would have expected Nico on the sofa or at dinner, after all, that's what he's been doing for the last few days he was with Dan in his apartment.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Ricciardo.", Nico looked up and pointed to the chair in front of him. "Please sit down." Dan, still confused, sat down on the chair. "Do you know why you are here?" Dan shook his head. "I corrected your last German exam and it was inadequate. Your transfer is at risk, Mr. Ricciardo."

Dan knew what this was about now, so he started playing along. "But Mr. Hulkenberg, I've tried hard, what can I still do?" Nico got up, went around the table and then leaned against it next to Dan. "What would you want to do for it?"

"I can do extra work." “You don't have much time left. I could just let you fail like that.” “Please Mr. Hulkenberg, don't let me fail. I would do anything.”, Dan looked at him with big pleading eyes. "Really everything, Mr. Ricciardo?" Dan nodded.

Nico slid closer to him and ran his thumb over his lip. "I can think of a few things," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss Dan. When the two broke up, Dan gave him a startled look. "But Mr. Hulkenberg, we are not allowed to do that." "But you want to pass, don't you?" Dan nodded. "So you have to do what I say, otherwise I have to let you fail."

"Okay," said Dan in a low voice. Nico opened his pants, pulled them down a little and then also pulled down his underpants. "We'll start with an oral exam and see if you can use your mouth for anything other than just joking in class." He pushed Dan on the floor in front of him.

"And now you open your mouth Mr. Ricciardo and show me how much you want to pass." Dan opened his mouth and Nico put his penis on his tongue. He grabbed Dan's hair and pulled him closer until his penis hit his throat and made him gag. He looked motionless at Nico. "Mr. Ricciardo, I see, you don't want to work. I'll give you one more chance. Either you work or ... “, Dan took Nico's penis out of his mouth and interrupted him. "Or you are punishing me?"

"Is that what you want? You want to be punished for not cooperating. So, if that is the case, then take off your clothes and bend over the table.“, Nico looked at Dan sternly. He got up, undressed completely and leaned over the table.

"Mr. Ricciardo, finally I have you where I wanted you all the time.", He gently stroked Dan's ass and then hit him. "How often have I been annoyed by you." Another slap, this time on the other cheek. "So often you have disrupted my class." Another slap, followed by a groan.

"You never took my lessons serious." Another slap and Nico saw Dan's penis hanging hard between his legs. "You like that too." Another slap on Dan's now red ass. “You like it to be lying naked on my desk in my office.” Another spank. "With the conscience that someone could come in at any time."

He picked up Dan's penis and started jerking him off at a fast pace. At the same time, he continued to hit Dan's ass until he came and splashed against the table. He smeared Dan's cum on his penis and slowly thrust the tip into Dan's hole.

“No, Mr. Hulkenberg, that hurts.” “Mr. Ricciardo, you don't think because I hit you a bit on the backside that I'm done with your punishment.", He pushed further inside. "You brought me sleepless nights." "You have been thinking about me." Dan grinned at him through the pain.

Another slap hit him. "Did I allow you to say something?" Nico was in Dan with his entire length. He started moving slowly at first and then faster. “Do you do the same with the other teachers? Do they let them fuck you for good grades too? Are you a teacher-fucker?” Nico grabbed Dan's hips for a better grip and then thrusted into him at a fast pace.

“Yeah, I love being fucked by teachers. Feel their big cocks deep inside me. To know that I can take away every bad mark.” “I thought so. You can tell by just looking at you.” He changed the angle a little and kept hitting Dan's prostate. After a few thrusts he came again. He pushed further into Dan's prostate and he came too.

He let himself slip out of him. "Turn around!" Dan turned and lay exhausted on the table. Nico spread his legs and pushed three fingers into the widened hole. "Mr. Hulkenberg, I can't go on. I've come already three times today." "Three times? Mr. Ricciardo, what did you do the third time?" Dan grinned and tried not to moan loudly, because Nico met his prostate again.

“I was thinking of you. When I sat in your class today, I imagined what it would be like if you would fuck me, what it would be like to feel your fat cock inside me. I jerked off in the back row of your class.” Nico had to groan at the thought.

“So, you love to have sex in public. Maybe you should be at a teachers' conference one day. Naked and willing. Anyone who want to fuck you could do so and everyone else would see. Everyone would spread their cum in your wide and fucked hole until you couldn't walk anymore.” Dan moaned incessantly and then came again.

Nico let go of him and began to touch his hard penis. “Would you like that, Mr. Ricciardo?” “Yes, I love it when people look at me. When everyone can see what a little slut I am. But I would also know that nobody can do it for me as well as you can. Nobody has such a fat cock that can fill me up.” Nico came moaning and spread his cum on Dan's soft penis.

The two grinned at each other and Nico leaned down to kiss him. "And what do we do next time?", Dan looked at him and grinned. "What would you like to do?" "I saw a costume in one of the shop windows that you would like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	19. Robin x Antonio - Wellness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by A-999. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Hey baby, what's going on?", Antonio looked worriedly at Robin, who kept clutching his back. "Nothing," Robin looked at Antonio, his face contorted with pain. "Nothing looks different." "I only have a bit back pain." "Should I massage you?" Robin just shook his head. "Okay, but if it doesn't get better, then you can't avoid getting one."

It did not get better. "Robin, come here now." Antonio pointed to the bed. “You don't need to do that. It will be better tomorrow.” “Robin, you are in pain and I can't see it if you're not okay.” Antonio looked at him sternly. Robin sighed and then lay down on his stomach on the bed.

"T-shirt off. Don't pretend we're doing this for the first time.” Robin snorted, sat up and pulled off his shirt. Antonio rummaged around in the nightstand and took out a small bottle. "And what is that?" "Massage oil, you silly."

Antonio sat on Robin's bottom and dripped a little oil on his back. He lightly stroked Robin's back and spread the oil. He started at the shoulders and the neck. Carefully he kneaded the knots out. Robin stayed quiet, only hoisting once in a while when it got too painful.

"So, is it better?" Antonio asked as he turned to Robin's sides. "Yes, and don't you say now, I told you so.", Antonio laughed and continued. He took more oil and stroked down Robin's spine. He continued to massage the lower back, which brought a sigh and a slight moan from Robin.

Antonio pushed his pants down a little and massaged Robin's tailbone, who began to slowly rub himself against the bed. "Well, do you like it?", Antonio grinned and rubbed his crotch against Robin's bum. This drew a louder moan from Robin.

"I think I'm done.", Antonio took his hands-off Robin's back and wanted to get up. “Woe to you, you're leaving now. You can't start something first and then not finish it.", Robin glared at him. Antonio slid back a little and took off Robin's pants.  
He stroked Robin's ass cheeks and then kneaded them. He took the bottle of oil and let some of it spill on Robin's bum and especially in its crack.

Robin rubbed against the bed again, but Antonio stopped him. "Relax, your massage is not over yet." He spread the oil and massaged first one and then the other cheek. Robin groaned as Antonio traced his crack. "Please Tonio.", He whimpered and looked at him as best he could.

Antonio got up and took off his pants. His erection jumped out and Robin was about to turn around. "Stop, I didn't say you were finished." He sat back on Robin's legs and rubbed his stiff penis at the crack. 

He smacked kisses down the back of Robin's neck and then down his spine until he stopped at his ass. Robin pushed his bum towards him. He took his ass cheeks in his hands, widened them, and then licked Robin's crack once. Robin pushed his bum closer to his face, but Antonio held him on the bed with his hands.

He took more oil and poured it down Robin's hole, then gently prodded him with a finger. Robin came closer to him again, but Antonio held him on the bed with one hand. "I'm the one who makes you feel good, so calm down and enjoy it." He pushed slowly until he felt Robin relax. He repeated this with a second finger until he had expanded Robin enough with three fingers.

"Please Tonio, do something finally." "What should I do?", Antonio grinned and stroked Robin's bum. "Touch me or finally fuck me." "But baby, I'll touch you already." Robin sighed in annoyance. "You know what I mean." Antonio grinned. "Do I know that? Maybe you have to tell me again?” He leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

Antonio was still grinning until he was startled when Robin turned both of them around and now he was sitting on Antonio. Before he could say anything, Robin took Antonio's hard penis in his hand and slowly slid onto him. A loud groan escaped him when Antonio was completely in him with his whole length.

"Wow, baby. I didn't expect that.”, Now it was Robin who grinned. He leaned forward and kissed Antonio passionately. During the kiss, he began to move. He propped himself up next to Antonio's head and then slowly sank back onto Antonio's penis.

Antonio supported him and held him by his hips. “I love your ass. You don't even know how often I have to pull myself together in public not to touch it.” Robin groaned and increased his pace. "I love you baby." "I love you too." Robin smiled.

Robin continued to sit up. Antonio now thrusted into him along with Robin's movements. "I'm coming, Tonio.", Antonio took a hand and encircled Robin's penis. "Come for me baby." With a loud groan, Robin came on Antonio's chest. This continued to thrust into Robin at a fast pace until he came too.

Robin stepped off Antonio and then fell next to him. "You can do a massage like this more often." Antonio grinned at him. "And you didn't want it at first." He kissed Robin and then got up. "Where do you want to go?" "Your wellness program is not over yet, we'll have a bath."

Antonio left the room towards the bathroom and shortly afterwards Robin could hear the water splashing. It took a while for Antonio to come back. Robin opened his arms and looked at him with wide eyes. "You are lucky that I love you." He picked Robin up and took him into the bathroom.

There he had let water in the bathtub and candles were scattered everywhere. He let Robin in the water and then sat behind him so he could snuggle up to Antonio's chest. "Thank you Tonio." Robin whispered. "For you again and again baby.", He kissed his neck and then put his arms around him.

He stroked his thighs and Robin laid his head on his shoulder. He took his soft penis in his hand and caressed it until it became hard. "I knew it.", He laughed softly and continued.

Robin groaned softly as Antonio's hand quickened. One hand slid down his torso and played with his nipples. It took a while, but then he came again. Robin felt Antonio's hard-on on his back. “Tonio, should I?” “No, baby. Today it's all about you.”, He smiled and kissed his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	20. Seb x Lando - Thank you Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by Fan of Formula 1. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> It's kind of a second part to chapter 5, but I can be read seperately.

Seb couldn't wait to finally go to sleep. The last season with Ferrari got him down and he longs for the season finale like never before. He was already stripped down to his underpants when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and headed for the door, the probability was 100% that it has to be Charles.

He opened the door and was about to ask "What do you want, Charles?" When he saw that not Charles, but Lando was standing in front of his door. "Lando?", He just grinned at him. "Hi Seb." "What are you doing here?" Lando looked at him shyly and spoke so softly that Seb could hardly hear him. "May I come in?" Seb nodded and made room for him.

Lando went into the room and sat on the bed. Seb closed the door and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" Lando nodded and his gaze stopped at Seb's crotch, in which his penis was clearly visible through his underwear. Lando put his hand on Seb's penis and began to touch it through his pants.

"Lando!", Seb looked at him indignantly, but Lando continued and leaned forward. He distributed kisses on the hardening penis. Seb escaped a groan, "Lando, what are you doing?" Lando looked at him with wide eyes while he pulled Seb's hard penis out of his underpants.

Lando now knelt in front of Seb and licked its length once, his gaze never leaving Seb's. “Charles told me about your night and how much he liked it. And he said I should try it, too.” Lando was still looking at Seb and licking the dripping tip.

"Lando ... we ... you ... we shouldn't do that." Lando was still licking over Seb's tip. "But why not? You like it." "I'm married and you ... ", Seb couldn't finish his sentence, because he had to moan when he felt the wet warmth of Lando's mouth around his hard penis.

Lando circled Seb's penis with his tongue, moving his head up and down. Seb put a hand in Lando's curls. "Stop Lando, I’m about to come.", But Lando didn't stop. On the contrary, he moved his head faster and Seb's moans grew louder until he came deep into Lando's throat.

Lando let go of him and smiled at Seb, a little bit of cum sticking to the corner of his mouth. Seb took his thumb and traced Lando's lips, collecting the cum and then thrusting his thumb into Lando's mouth, who licked it happily.

Lando sat down on Seb's lap, legs apart so that Seb could see his erection through his shorts. Seb pressed his hand into his crotch, which drew a groan from Lando. "Did it make you hot? Just form licking my cock until I come deep in your throat?” Lando rubbed himself on Sebs hand and leaned his head on the crook of his neck.

He pushed Lando's T-shirt up and his pants down a little so that his erection was exposed. He circled its tip with his thumb. "So wet for me and that only by little bit of sucking a cock." He let his hand off Lando's penis and put both on his butt.  
Lando continued to rub against Seb, who was helping him. Lando's moans grew louder and his movements faster.

Lando bit Seb's neck to stifle his moan. "Not baby, leave no marks." Seb took one hand from Lando's bum and kept hugging him with the other. He took two fingers, put them between Lando's lips, who opened them and then sucked on both fingers.

"Come for me baby." Lando rubbed himself a bit more on Seb and then came, his moans muffled by Seb's fingers. He rubbed a little more until he was soft again. “You were so great, baby. But now you have to take off your clothes, you're so dirty.” Seb pulled Lando's cum-smeared T-shirt up and when he raised his arms he pulled it over his head.

Lando was still snuggled up against Seb as he ran over his back. "Well baby, are you tired?" Lando shook his head. “What else do you want to do?” “I want you to fuck me.” “You want me to fuck you? That I thrust deep into you with my fat hard cock." Lando nodded again.

Seb ran a hand into Lando's underpants and over his hole. "You are not prepared at all, I thought Charles told you to prepare." He got up and put Lando on the bed. He took off his pants and gave him a tube of lube.

“Lie down and prepare yourself. I want to see you doing it.” Seb also undressed himself completely and then sat down across from Lando. Lando pulled his legs up and smeared a little lube on his fingers. He ran a finger around his hole and then poked in. Seb had a perfect view of Lando's widening hole.

Lando changed position and was now on all fours in front of Seb. He added a second finger and widened his hole. Seb could see Lando's penis getting hard again between his legs and he was getting hard again too. When Lando added a third finger, he groaned louder and louder.

Lando took his fingers out of his hole and Seb could see it twitching. "Please daddy, fuck me." Seb rolled his eyes. "Charles told you that too, didn't he?", Nevertheless he knelt behind Lando. "Yes, daddy. Charles told me how well you fucked him, when he called you Daddy.” Seb took the lube, smeared it on his penis and then pushed into Lando.

When he stopped to get Lando used to it, Lando started to fuck himself with Seb's penis. "Can't you wait so you need to already fuck yourself with my cock?" Lando couldn't help but moan and continued until Seb pushed against him and his prostate was hit.

"Right there, Daddy." Seb repeated it and Lando could only moan. "Do you want me to hit your prostate so that you can't think of anything else?" "Yes, please Daddy." Seb took Lando's hips and then hit Lando's prostate again and again at a fast pace. Lando could no longer hold himself in his arms and collapsed.

Seb continued to fuck him, his face pressed into the pillow and his moans muffled. "Please Daddy, let me come." "No, you will come after me and when I say you can.", Lando whimpered, but it didn't last long because of his lust and was replaced by a moan. Seb pushed on until he came deep into Lando, moaning loudly.

He kept pushing until he finished his high and he slipped out of Lando. “Please daddy, let me come. You said I could come after you came.” Lando begged him. He turned Lando around and saw how his penis was dripping and standing proud. "Please Daddy." "You can only come when I tell you, okay?" Lando nodded tormented.

Seb circled his hole and then thrusted three fingers into Lando at high speed. "Please daddy, let me come." Seb took Lando's penis in his other hand and moved it painfully slowly.

"Daddy, please." Lando looked at him pleadingly. "Okay, baby you can come." As if at the push of a button, Lando came screaming loudly on his chest. When he came down from his high, Seb wiped his cum off his torso with his T-shirt and then lay down next to him.

Lando looked at him uncertainly until Seb opened his arms and Lando snuggled up to him. "Thanks, Seb." Seb stroked his hair. "Always, little one. Do you know who else Charles told all about it? Just so I can prepare for the next time. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D
> 
> And I thought about doing a Are you the One AU. Is anyone interested in that and has anyone pairs you would like to see?


	21. Max x Daniel - New experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by Meowtifull. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

“Maxy, are you hungry? I want to order something.” Dan opened the door and counted on Max, who, as usual, is sitting on the sofa and gambling. But he wasn't there. "Baby, are you there?", Dan looked in the kitchen and in the bathroom, but found Max nowhere. He stopped and heard faint noises from the bedroom. Not wanting to scare Max, he quietly opened the door and stopped, startled.

Max was naked on the bed, only wearing one of Dan's T-shirts. His legs were spread apart and he was fucking himself with a thick and large dildo. Max had closed his eyes and therefore hadn't seen Dan yet. He groaned and thrusted faster and faster.

"Max Emilian Verstappen." Dan shouted and Max was startled and stopped. "Dan, I hadn't heard that you were back." "And then you thought to yourself, when I'm not there, you can fuck yourself with a dildo?" He went to Max and pushed the dildo further into his hole. “Isn't my cock enough for you? Do you have to fuck yourself with such a plastic cock?"

Even if he didn't want it that way, Max groaned while Dan continued to fuck him with the dildo. Just before he came, Dan pulled the dildo out. “Dan, I almost came.” “Do you think I'll let you cum when you fuck yourself with a dildo. If you can't wait for me or do you like the dildo better than me? "

“No, Dan. You are still the best. Nobody fucks me like you do.” “Nobody? So, did you let others fuck you? Can't stand it without a dick in your ass?” Dan thrust the dildo into Max again, making him scream. “Please Dan, I only want you. Please let me come.” “No!” Dan pushed on and when Max was close to his climax again, he stopped.

"Please Dan", Max whimpered. “Do you think I'll let you come if you let others fuck you? When the only wish is to have something fat up your ass?” “Please Dan. Then fuck me.“, Max begged him and knelt in front of him. The dildo pushed further into him, which made him moan. He lifted his bum and then dropped back down.

"Max, if you continue to fuck yourself with a dildo, then something will happen." Dan looked at him with a serious face. But Max was so in a frenzy and wanting to finally come that he kept going until he got on Dan's shirt.

"You didn't want it any other way." Dan pushed Max onto the back and pulled the dildo out. He replaced it with four fingers and with the other hand took Max's soft penis in one hand. “No, Dan. I cannot anymore. That hurts.” But Dan didn't listen to him and thrusted into him at a fast pace, while he jerked him off.

"You wanted to come, then come." Dan's hands quickened and Max came again. Dan let go of Max and he tried to calm his breath. Dan undressed himself and was now standing naked with a hard-on in front of the bed. "Come here." "Dan, I can't go on." "I haven't finished with you yet, or do you want to live with the consequences for the next week?" Max shook his head. He got up and was about to take off his shirt when Dan's voice stopped him. "I didn't tell you that you could take this off, did I?"

Max kept walking until he knelt on the bed in front of Dan. "Open your mouth." Max opened his mouth and Dan led him to his penis. Without Max getting used to it, he pushed hard into his mouth. He held Max's head and pushed on. "Just like that. You didn't earn anything else, did you? You just couldn't wait for me."

He kept pushing and before he came he pulled his penis out of Max's mouth and splashed his cum on his face. “Everyone should know that you are only mine.” “You are the only one I want. Just you.” “Are you going to do that again?” Max was still kneeling in front of him and shaking his head. "I'm talking to you." "No, I won't do that again."

Dan circled the bed and pulled Max to him so that he could look at his butt. "Why don't I believe you?" He stroked his wide hole and then slapped his cheek. "Why do I think that as soon as I'm gone a little longer, you will fuck yourself with it again." A slap followed on the other cheek.

“Please Dan, you're the only one I want. I only want you.” There was another slap. “Are you going to be a good boy? Will you only touch yourself if I tell you?” “Yes, Dan. I'll be a good boy for you.” Dan stroked his now red cheeks again. "Promise?" "Yes Dan."

Dan turned Max around and climbed onto the bed with him. He spread Max's legs and then leaned forward. He rubbed their semi-hard cocks together. "Will you be good for me, baby?" "Yes, Dan." Dan spread bites across Max's neck and upper body. “Everyone should see that you belong only to me. That only I can fuck your little ass. "

Before Max could say anything else, Dan kissed him and thrusted into him. Max groaned into the kiss and grabbed Dan's hair with his hands until Dan took it and held it with one hand over Max's head. "You don't think you can do what you want now, do you?" He bit into his neck again and struck faster.

He licked Max's throat, which made Max whimper. "You like that." Dan grinned and ran his finger over Max's throat. "Please Dan." Dan's thrusts became slower but deeper and harder. "Do you like that too?", Dan squeezed slowly and lightly with his finger. Max's breath got faster and his moaning louder. 

“I always knew you were really kinky. But I didn't expect that at first.” Dan's thrusts accelerated again while he continued to press on Max's throat. Max played with the muscle around his hole and Dan came in him.

He slipped out of Max and got up. "Please Dan, come back." Dan ignored him and got the dildo. Without preparing Max for it, he pushed it into Max again. The latter groaned and wanted to touch his penis.

“I told you something. Put your hands over your head and you keep them there, otherwise there will be consequences.” Max held his hands over his head while Dan moved the dildo. He leaned over him again. He ran his finger over Max's throat again. He looked at Max and when he said nothing, he gently put his hand around Max's neck.

"More Dan.", Dan squeezed a little more and Max's breath became faltering, with his moaning louder. "More Dan, I want it to hurt." Dan squeezed more and thrust his other hand faster into Max's hole. Max's breath became even more halting and Dan was about to stop when Max held his hand with his own on his neck.

He squeezed it tighter, his lips getting bluer and then he came. Dan saw how Max twitched all over and immediately took his hand from his neck. He took the dildo out of Max's hole and kissed him gently on the mouth. "Are you okay, baby? I don't want to hurt you.” “I’m all right, I've never come like this before. Thanks.“, Max smiled tiredly at him. "Does that mean you want to do this again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D
> 
> And I thought about doing a Are you the One AU. Is anyone interested in that and has anyone pairs you would like to see?


	22. Max x Dan x Lando x Carlos - The more the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was a request by loveisme. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Do we want to do something together today after the race, or are you back with Dan and Max?”, Carlos and Lando were on their way to the McLaren Hospitality. “I'm back with Max and Dan, but you can come with me. You liked it last time too.“, Lando grinned at him. "I don't know." "Please.", Lando gave him a puppy look. "Okay, I'll do it." Lando was happy and both went on towards hospitality.

"And they both know that I'm coming with you?" Lando snorted. "Yes, the know. And they are happy. And now relax. You don't have to do anything you don't want.” Lando took Carlos' hand and pulled him on to Max and Dan's hotel room.

"Hey you two.", Max opened the door and let them in. "And now?" Carlos whispered to Lando as Max sat back in bed with Dan. "Well, let's take our clothes off and sit down." He stripped down to his boxer shorts and when Carlos hesitated, he helped him and then pulled him onto the bed with the other two.

Max pulled Lando right over to him and started kissing him. What started off gently quickly became more passionate and they both began to rub against each other. Carlos began to unconsciously rub his hardening penis. "The two of them are hot together, aren't they?" He was brought out of his trance when he heard Dan's voice.

He stopped touching and left Lando and Max with his eyes and looked at Dan. "You don't have to be embarrassed, after all, that's what we're here for.", Dan had already pulled his hard-on out of his pants and jerked it with his hand. When Carlos stared at Dan's hard cock, he took his other hand and placed it on Carlos' crotch, which made him moan.

In the meantime, Lando and Max have completely undressed and rubbed their hard cocks together. Max took them both in his hand and started jerking them off. "Max, faster, I’m about to come." Max increased the pace and Lando came. Max didn't stop until he came too. They both grinned at each other and started kissing again.

"Baby, come here.", Max pulled away from Lando and crawled towards Dan, who pulled him to himself and kissed him. "Show Carlos how good you are with your mouth." In the meantime Dan had taken off his pants and spread his legs. Max lay between them and looked deep into Carlos' eyes.

He licked the precum from the tip and Carlos had to moan unwillingly. Max licked the entire length and kept looking at Carlos. Carlos never took his eyes off Max, who now had Dan's full length in his mouth, and didn't notice how Lando tampered with his cock.

Lando kissed him through his underpants and Carlos looked at him. Without waiting for a signal from Carlos, he continued. He licked the bulge once and then took it out. Carlos heard Dan groan loudly and saw Max take his penis deep into his mouth. He also groaned loudly when Lando put it in his mouth.

He pushed into Lando's mouth unintentionally, so that Lando began to gag. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He stroked Lando's face lovingly. Lando smiled at him and then went on. Carlos looked over and saw Dan looking at him too. He grinned at him and then pulled him as best he could and kissed him.

It was not so much a kiss as it was an interplay of tongues. After a short time he broke away from Carlos and gestured to Max to let go of him. He pulled him onto his lap and then kissed him. "Well baby, do you want to let Carlos fuck you?" Max nodded wildly and both looked in the direction of Carlos.

Lando let go of Carlos and swapped places with Max. Both were lying on their backs next to each other, Carlos and Dan bent over them. "Kiss me," Max whispered and pulled Carlos down to kiss him. They were close during their time as teammates, but never so close.

Dan got a tube of lube and smeared it in Lando's hole, then handed it to Carlos. Dan drove around Lando's hole several times and then pushed a finger into it. When he saw how easy it was, he looked at Lando in amazement. "Have you prepared yourself again?" He took two fingers and that was also easy.

"I had to think of you guys in the shower and then I fingered myself." Dan let out a groan at the thought. He leaned down to Lando and kissed him while he thrusted three fingers into him.

Carlos was more careful. “If I hurt you, then you have to let me know. Okay?” “Carlos, if you don't take more fingers quickly, I'll do it alone. You weren't like that last time either." "I was in shock when ... " He was interrupted when Dan thrusted into Lando. "Talk less, do more." Max pulled Carlos to him and started kissing him.

Carlos took this as a sign and pushed into Max with two fingers, followed by three fingers. “Please Carlos, fuck me finally. I've been waiting far too long.” Carlos nudged Max lightly with his tip and grinned at him. "How long has it been?" "Please Carlos, just do it." Max started to beg.

"Baby, he asked you a question." Dan had stopped pushing into Lando and they were both looking at Max. "Since the day we became teammates, ever since I've been imagining what it would be like if you fuck me. So please Carlos do it.“, Max had just finished the sentence when Carlos thrusted into him quickly and deeply.

Max didn't have time to get used to it because Carlos kept pushing into him at high speed. Dan pushed into Lando again and in the room only the clapping of skin on skin and the groans of the four could be heard.

Just before Lando could come he stopped Dan. "I want Carlos to make me cum." He looked at Dan with red cheeks and a shy look. "Of course, baby boy." He kissed Lando on the nose and then slipped out of him. "Carlos, stop. You are required here.“, Carlos stopped and looked at the still blushed Lando.

Carlos let go of Max and changed places with Max. "Carlos, can I kiss you?" Carlos didn't answer, but kissed Lando gently. Lando deepened the kiss and reached into Carlos's hair with his fingers. He pulled him closer and when both penises touched they began to moan.

Meanwhile, Dan thrusted into Max, who was on all fours in front of him. "May I ride you?", Lando whispered so softly that only Carlos could hear it. Carlos nodded and then lay down. Lando climbed on top of him and then slowly sat down on his penis. He started to move.

While the pace of Carlos and Lando was gentle and slow, it was the opposite for Max and Dan. "Please Dan, let me come." Max could no longer hold himself and was now pressed with his head into the pillow. "In a moment, baby." Dan pushed on and grabbed Max to touch his penis. "You can come baby." After a few thrusts, Max came.

It wasn't long before Dan came too. Exhausted, both fell on the bed. Dan snuggled up to Max from behind and both watched Lando and Carlos. Lando had increased the pace and Carlos was now pushing into him as well. He picked up Lando's penis, jerking him off and Lando came without warning. Lando fell on top of him and Carlos kept pushing until he came too.

Both lay down with Max and Dan. Carlos put an arm around Lando and kissed him. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Everything is perfect.", He snuggled closer to Carlos. Max had turned to Dan too. “I love you.” “I love you too baby. Even if I didn't know that you were into Carlos." "I never liked him like that, I just thought he looked good. Nobody can get to you.", He smiled at Dan and kissed him. "And Carlos will you be back next time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	23. Charles x Seb x Lando x George x Alex x Max x Carlos - Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Tonidomi74 for Charles Birthday. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> I know it's a bit late but it's still his birthday.

Charles didn't know what to expect on his birthday. He celebrated his and Arthur's birthday with his family and then got a message from Alex that he should come to his apartment because a surprise awaits him.

So now he stood in front of Alex's door and rang the bell. It didn't take long until he opened the door and immediately hugged Charles. “Happy birthday, Charlie. I'll have to blindfold you for your surprise, okay? ”Charles nodded and Alex blindfolded him.

"I'll always be with you and tell you if an obstacle should come up." He felt Alex stroke his cheek and then kiss him gently. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Alex pulled away and took his hand. He took him to his bedroom when Charles could trust his instincts.

"Stand still, I'll tell you if you can move." Charles nodded and heard Alex move away from him. He kept trying to hear what happened when he was kissed gently again. But even this kiss ended much too early and a voice that he could identify as Seb's, whispered a 'Happy Birthday' in his ear.

Seb also left. He next felt two hands slide under his T-shirt and gently brush his stomach and back. He was kissed on the neck and then a 'Happy Birthday' was whispered in his ear again. That voice was George's. He slowly realized what was happening here and he also knew that only Lando could be missing.

His thought was interrupted when someone with a beard kissed him. It wasn't Lando, but whoever it was could kiss well. A groan escaped him. The person moved away and whispered in his ear as well. „Happy Birthday, future team-mate." If the others could see his eyes, they would see him make big eyes, because he hadn't expected Carlos to be here.

Another person came up to him and stroked his crotch. He started moaning again and the person gently bit his neck. "Happy Birthday, stupid boy." Lando whispered in his ear and Charles had to laugh at the name. He moved away like the others before and it became quiet in the room.

Charles was about to ask if he could finally remove the blindfold when he was kissed again. Again he didn't know who it was, but he didn't care either, because finally he could deepen the kiss. When both tongues met, he had to groan and also his opposite escaped a low grumble.

He was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn't even notice how the blindfold was being removed. When he opened his eyes, he took a terrified step back. "Max?!", he just grinned at him. Lips red from kissing and Charles could see that he was standing in front of him dressed only in boxer shorts and was already hard.

His gaze wandered around the room and everyone else was almost naked. „Happy Birthday, we thought we'd make you happy. And Max and Carlos noticed that and really wanted to join in.", Alex looked at him with a smile and came up to him. He took off his T-shirt and Carlos stood behind him and kissed his spine.

Alex did the same and kissed his chest down to the waistband of his pants. They both took off his pants so that he was now standing naked. They got up again and everyone else undressed completely too. "This is your day, today you can decide what we want to do." Carlos hugged him from behind and bumped his butt with his hard cock.

Charles was a little overwhelmed, it was like a dream. When he said nothing, Max sighed. He walked up to Charles, knelt in front of him, and took his hard cock in his mouth. As he threw his head back in a groan, Carlos started kissing him over the top of the throat. He ran his tongue down his spine and then once over the crack.

Carlos licked around his hole and Athen pushed into it with his tongue. Charles was afraid that his legs would fail and grabbed Max's hair as a hold. He pushed his penis further into Max's mouth until his nose touched his stomach. "Wow, Max. I didn't think you could suck cock that well.", Lando laughed. Max showed him the middle finger and continued.

Meanwhile, George and Alex lay on the bed kissing and rubbing their cocks together. Seb had Lando pulled onto his lap and started to jerk him off. All eyes fell on Charles when he came into Max's mouth, moaning loudly. Max got up and kissed him again. He distributed his cum in both mouths.

Max pulled away, but still stood close to Charles. Carlos had also stood up and was rubbing his penis against Charles' hole. He leaned over Charles' shoulder and started kissing Max. When they heard a whimper from Charles, they stopped. Carlos turned him around and started kissing him.

Max went back to the bed and took the lube. Without saying anything, he handed it to Seb and Lando and lay down in front of them with his legs apart. Lando got off Seb's lap and smeared some of the lube on his fingers. Seb did the same and both pushed a finger into him.

Carlos had picked Charles up, the tip of his cock poking him lightly. He laid him on the bed and tried to move away, but Charles held his legs tightly around his waist. Carlos took this as a sign and pushed into him at a slow pace, still hitting his prostate over and over again, making him moan loudly.

Alex had already prepared George and followed up with Carlos. "We should have done that much earlier.", George grinned at Alex and pulled him down to kiss him. Max had left Lando and Seb and was now sitting on Seb's lap and riding him. Lando sat alone and watched the others.

"Lando come here." Charles broke away from Carlos and got on all fours in front of Lando. Lando pushed straight into him. Meanwhile, Charles took Carlos' hard cock in his mouth and blew him. Carlos grabbed Charles's hair and pulled him more onto his cock. When he received no resistance, he struck again.

The silence was broken whden Alex came into George. He pulled away from George and was about to touch his cock when he felt Carlos tap him. He took his cock out of Charles' mouth and climbed over to George. "Hey," he whispered. George returned a 'Hey'. He slowly slipped into George and leaned over him to kiss him passionately.

Seb and Max have changed positions and are now mirroring Lando and Charles. Lando increased his pace and then came in Charles. He slipped out of him and kissed his neck. "And what else do you want to do, Charlie?" Alex looked at him. "I want you and I want Max." Max looked up at his name and looked at him, but was quickly distracted again when Seb hit his prostate.

"Who do you want first?" "I want you both at the same time." Max groaned loudly and stopped Seb. The two parted and Max sat down at the headboard. "Come here, Leclerc." Charles crawled up to Max and then slid onto Max's cock. Charles looked Max in the eyes and then began to move.

The others sat around the two of them and watched. George took the lube and smeared it on his fingers. "If I hurt you, let me know, okay?", He kissed Charles and then slowly pushed his finger into Charles' hole next to Max. Charles felt someone kiss his neck and then stick another finger into him.

He pulled away from George and turned his head. Seb smiled at him and then kissed him too. Meanwhile, George added another finger. "More," moaned Charles into the kiss. Seb took another finger too.

"Alex please." Seb and George took their fingers out of Charles' hole. Alex positioned himself behind him and slowly thrusted into him. When Charles tensed up a little, Max took his face in his hands and kissed him gently. He calmed down and Alex kept pushing until he was completely inside Charles.

"I wouldn't have thought that of you, Leclerc." "But you like it Verstappen." Charles grinned and began to move. All three began to moan as he let himself down.

George sat in front of Seb, who began to take his penis in his hand and kiss him on the neck. Carlos pulled Lando to him and kissed him. But none of them could take their eyes off Charles and his widened hole.

Lando broke away from Carlos and stroked Charles Hole. Charles started whimpering. Lando slowly prodded Charles with his finger. "Alright?", Lando looked at him. "I've never felt better." Charles grinned and then rested his head on Max's neck as he increased his pace.

Carlos imitated Lando and pushed into Charles with a finger too. His moans grew louder and his movements more uncontrolled. Max supported him and helped him. "Can you do more Charles?", George looked at him. Charles just nodded. George repeated what Lando and Carlos did before him.

Max and Alex's groans also grew louder. Seb turned Charles' head in his direction. "And can you still?" "Yes." He groaned. Seb poked a finger in Charles too. “You look so beautiful baby. So wide, you take all of us in so well."

Charles got faster with the help of Max and now Alex. The others started jerking themselves off. One by one came and splashed their cum on Charles's body. Max turned Charles head to look deep into his eyes. "Come." With a loud groan, Charles came and tensed around Alex and Max. This made the two of them come too.

Alex slowly slipped out of him. He lay down with the others. Max slipped out of Charles too, but he stayed on top of him. He snuggled closer to Max. "I don't think I'll ever recover from that." He laughed lightly. "But that was a great birthday." Seb covered both of them with a blanket and then lay down with the others.

Max pulled Charles closer and kissed his hair. "Good night, Leclerc." Charles kissed Max on the chest. "Good night, Verstappen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	24. Lando x Carlos - Rainy day in Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Mclarengirl74. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

"Lando?", Carlos knocked on Lando's driver room. He waited, but Lando neither opened the door nor said anything. "Lando?", Carlos spoke louder, but he still didn't hear anything. He opened the door and a low 'Aww' escaped him. Lando sat huddled in a chair and slept.

He quietly closed the door behind him. He took a picture for Instagram and then picked up a blanket. Just as he was about to put the blanket over Lando, Lando woke up. "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." Lando didn't say anything, just opened his arms. Carlos had to laugh slightly and took him in his arms.

"Lando, you have to let go of me too." "But you are so cuddly.", Lando broke away from Carlos and looked at him with wide pleading eyes. Carlos sat on the sofa. "Come here.", Happy and not so tired anymore, he jumped up and sat directly on Carlos' lap.

Carlos put his arms around Lando. However, Lando kept sliding back and forth on Carlos' lap. “Stop, Lando. Otherwise I'll have a problem straight away.” Lando stopped and looked at him. He put his arms around Carlos' neck and then started again. Carlos held him by his waist. "Please stop." Lando looked at him innocently and bit his lip.

He loosened one arm from Carlos's neck and ran it down to the waist of his pants. "Lando, I thought you just want to cuddle." Lando snorted and then cuddled up to Carlos. Carlos kissed his forehead and then stroked his back.

"Do you think we can drive afterwards?" Lando mumbled into Carlos' neck. "I don't think so, you know what the weather is like in Germany." Lando sat up and kissed Carlos. "That means we can do more together." He grinned at him and then kissed him.

“I don't know what Andi says about it. I don't think we can just do something together.” Lando's grin faded and he got up. "Don't you want to spend time with me?" Lando got quieter and looked disappointed at the floor.

Carlos got up too and put his finger under Lando's chin so he could look at him. "I always want to spend time with you." He leaned down and kissed Lando. "Preferably alone.", He kissed him on one cheek. "In one of our hotel rooms.", He kissed him on the other cheek. "In bed.", A kiss on one side of the neck. "Naked," he whispered in his ear and then kissed the other side of the neck.

Lando whimpered softly as Carlos pushed up his top. "When you're under me.", A kiss on the left nipple. "Cheeks pink with excitement.", A kiss on the right nipple. "Your penis hard and wet." A kiss on the navel. "You're so beautiful then.", He stood up again and kissed Lando on the mouth.

"Okay, you convinced me.", Lando grinned and pulled him back down to kiss him. Carlos dropped back onto the sofa and pulled Lando back onto his lap. "Do you want to cuddle again?", Carlos looked at him questioningly. Lando just shook his head and kissed him again.

They kissed for a while until Lando became restless. "What's happening? Are you cold?", Carlos looked at him worried. Lando shook his head. "Please, touch me." Carlos pulled him closer and then felt Lando's half-hard penis in his pants.

He kissed Lando again and stroked his back. He pushed his top up a little and ran his fingers under it. When his cold fingers touched Lando's skin, Lando winced. "Sorry.", Carlos wanted to take his hand away, but Lando held it.

Carlos went on without saying a word. He ran along Lando's spine and Lando began to rub himself against Carlos. Carlos put his other hand around Lando's erection through his pants. Lando's breathing quickened and a slight moan came over his lips.

"Shouldn't we rather leave that?", Carlos whispered in his ear while he continued to touch Lando's penis. "Please Carlos.", Lando whimpered slightly. Carlos got up and laid Lando on the sofa. He knelt between Lando's spread legs. "You are so beautiful.", Carlos whispered in Lando's ear and then started kissing down his neck.

Lando buried his hands in Carlos' hair and he slowly pulled down Lando's pants. He pushed Lando's top up and kissed Lando's belly. He kissed the waistband of Lando's boxer shorts. "Please Carlos."

Carlos pulled away and kissed Lando on the stomach again. To feel something, he pushed his hips up. "Enjoy it baby. This is all about you.” Carlos continued kissing him and took Lando's penis, which was still in his underpants, in his hand. Lando couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

Carlos pulled away from him and slowly pulled down his panties, so that his hard penis jumped out. He tossed Lando's panties to his other pants. He kissed both of his inner thighs, kissing higher and higher.

"Please Carlos, finally do something or I ..." Lando broke off the sentence with a groan as Carlos licked his length. He put his tongue around Lando's tip and then put it in his mouth. Lando grabbed Carlos's hair again as he blew him.

Carlos let go of him, which let Lando escape a disappointed whimper. He bent Lando's legs and then licked Lando's crack. He held Lando's ass cheeks further apart with his hands and licked his hole. "More Carlos.", Lando's moans became louder and more begging.

Carlos slowly poked his tongue into Lando's hole. With one hand he took Lando's penis and slowly began to jerk him off. Lando put a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. Carlos leaned forward and removed Lando's hand from his mouth and replaced it with his mouth.

He pushed a finger slowly into Lando's hole and moved his hand around Lando's penis faster. Lando came, his moans muffled by Carlos 'mouth and his cum on Carlos' hand. Carlos kept kissing him until Lando came off his high. "What about you?", Lando looked at him questioningly as he got up and first cleaned his hand and then Lando's penis.

"Right now, it was all about you.", Lando dressed again and sat up. Carlos got a blanket and sat down next to Lando on the sofa again. Before he could say anything, Lando was back on his lap and snuggled up against him. Carlos laughed softly and put the covers around them.

Lando's breathing became calmer and shortly afterwards he fell asleep. Carlos smiled, kissed his forehead and then closed his eyes too. Half an hour later Andi found the two of them tightly embraced and sleeping on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	25. Max x Dan - Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by 123kippetjes. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

Dan was awakened by the rays of the sun shining through the window. It was a race-free weekend and he and Max could finally sleep in. If it weren't for the problem that he's already awake and Max isn't. And on top of that, he had a hard-on.

He had three options: he tries to go back to sleep and forget his erection, he does something against it or he wakes Max up. Even if he knew that Max would be in a bad mood all day, he decided on the last option.

He turned to Max and stroked his cheek, then his neck, over his bare torso, up to the waistband of the boxer shorts. Max moved a little, but went on sleeping. Dan leaned over him and kissed him under the ear. "Maxy.", He whispered in his ear, but still Max did not wake up.

In fairy tales, the princes always kiss their princesses awake, so Dan kissed Max on the mouth. Max stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. "What do you want?" He muttered grimly. "Good morning to you too, baby.", Dan kissed his mouth again. "I have a problem and you have to help me with it," whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Max became more awake and now looked at him slightly worried. "What do you have? Has something happened?” Dan took one of Max's hands and led it to his crotch where his hard-on could be felt. Max snorted. "Is that just why you woke me up?", Dan nodded and grinned at him. "You are worse than a permanently horny teenager."

Dan kissed Max again. “Will you help me?” “What should I do? Take a shower or jerk off. I want to sleep.” Max turned away from Dan and closed his eyes again. Dan lay down behind Max and rubbed his penis against his bum. This made Max moan and Dan grin unintentionally.

"Don't you want to help me?" He continued rubbing against Max. Max shook his head. Dan ran his hand over Max's crotch and noticed how he too was slowly getting an erection. He squeezed lightly and Max had to moan again. "You like that.", Dan still grinned and kissed Max's neck and bit down slightly.

“Dan, stop it, I want to sleep.” “Please Maxy, let me fuck you. You don't have to do anything either.“, Dan's voice became more pleading. "If you promise me that I can finally go back to sleep after it, then you can fuck me." Dan turned Max around and kissed him. "You are the best. I love you.” “I love you too.” Max smiled sleepily at him.

Dan knelt over Max, who was lying on his back, and kissed him. "Dan, hurry up." Dan rolled his eyes and pulled off Max underpants with a swing. He did the same for himself and then knelt between Max's spread legs. He bent Max's legs and saw how he had already closed his eyes again.

He stroked Max's penis and saw Max's eyelids flutter and he moaned softly. "Maxy, don't be a spoilsport and open your eyes." Max opened his eyes and looked at Dan. He took lube and smeared something on his fingers.

He slowly circled Max hole and then slipped in. Max had closed his eyes again. Dan leaned over him and kissed him gently on the mouth. “If you don't want to do this, we'll leave that and you can sleep. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

Max opened his eyes and still looked sleepily at Dan. “I know you would never do anything I don't want. But if you stop now, we won't have sex for at least a month.” Max tried to look at him urgently, but Dan had to grin because he looked so cute.

Dan leaned back down and continued kissing him, while he added a second finger. Max broke away from him. "Come on, I'm not going to break." Dan wanted to add a third finger, but Max stopped him.

"Just fuck me so I can go back to sleep." "So bossy today, I don't even know you can be like that." Dan grinned and when Max was about to say something, he pushed into him. Max's words were replaced by a loud groan. "You're the best, baby. My beautiful baby." Dan moaned in Max's ear and then pushed into him again and again.

"Dan, faster." Dan stopped and looked at him. "Since when have you been giving the orders here?" "Dan, if you don't finally go on, then you can do it yourself and I can finally sleep." Dan began to thrust into him again.

He leaned down to Max's ear. “You don't think you'd get away with it, do you? I'm only doing this because I finally want to come.” Max nodded. "I think I'll have to show you afterwards who have the say in all of this, what do you mean?" "Please," groaned Max.

"I'm going to fuck you so good and hard that you will feel it the next weekend." Max couldn't help but groan at the thought. "I'll put marks all over your body so that everyone can see that you're only mine." Dan's thrusts accelerated. "Is that what you want, baby? Do you want everyone to see that you belong only to me?"

"Yes, please Dan.", Max groaned. Dan's thrusts became more uncontrolled and with a low moan he came deep into Max. He calmed his breath and then slipped out of Max and fell next to him. "Thanks, baby." Dan was about to cover them both with the blanket when Max stopped him.

“You cannot start something and then not finish it just because you got your money's worth. I haven't come yet and you said I don’t have to do anything. So, do something to make me come.” Dan grabbed Max's penis and slowly began to move his hand. Since it was far too slow for Max, he began to thrust into Dan's hand.

"You already know that you will regret it, don't you?" Max nodded. "But I finally want to go back to sleep, so please Dan, let me come." Dan increased his pace and it wasn't long before Max got into Dan's hand.

He kissed Max and then got up to wash his hand. When he came back he saw that Max was already sleeping again. He put the blanket over him and then lay down next to him. He kissed his forehead and then put his arm around him. "Sleep well baby, we have big plans for this weekend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	26. Lewis x George - Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by ManupieSoju and Olokserka. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

Lewis knew something was wrong when he opened the door and Roscoe didn't come up to him as usual. Even when he was in his room, he still didn't see him. "Roscoe", still nothing. "Roscoe, baby, where are you?" He looked everywhere, but there was no trace of Roscoe to be seen.

He panicked and was about to call Angela when he got a message from a number he didn't know. There was a picture under it that said, “I have Roscoe. If you want him back, come to the white container at the end of the paddock in 10 minutes."

Confused, he looked at the message. Who would do that and why? And why did he or she kidnapped Roscoe? He made his way directly to the white container at the end of the paddock.

Even if the 10 minutes were not over, he knocked on the container door. It opened and he went inside.

Roscoe came up to him and he leaned down to caress him. "Hello my boy. Are you all right?” He heard the door being closed and locked behind him. He turned and saw that George was standing in front of him.

"You? Why did you do that?” “Do you know how long I've been trying to get your attention? With every topless picture and with every compliment about what you achieved, I wanted you to notice me. That you see me as a man. But you only have eyes for the others."

George walked up to Lewis, who was now standing again, and looked down at him. "I'll show you that I'm a man and that I’m the only one you should care about." George just whispered and then leaned down to Lewis and kissed him wildly. Lewis first froze, but then returned the kiss.

They both went back until Lewis felt the table against his back. George reached under Lewis' bum and lifted him onto the table without breaking the kiss. George tugged wildly at Lewis' T-shirt, who briefly interrupted the kiss and pulled it over his head.

"You too," said Lewis, breathless from the kiss. But George didn't move. Instead, he ran his hand over Lewis' upper body, pinching his nipples lightly. "I think you haven't understood yet, that's I have the say in here." He stroked Lewis' thighs, his inner thighs and then grabbed his crotch. Lewis couldn't help but groan loudly.

“Even if you are a multiple Formula 1 world champion, I’m the one who give orders. And if you don't do what I say, then I have to punish you.", He whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe. "After this, you'll only pay attention to me."

George opened Lewis' pants and reached inside. He realized that Lewis already had a hard-on. "So, you like being treated like that." He pulled his hair so that Lewis looked at him. “Suddenly so quiet, Mr. World Champion? Believe me, that will change.” He licked Lewis' throat and then gave him a hickey on his neck, clearly visible.

"Get up and take off your clothes completely." George stepped away from the table. Lewis got up on shaky legs and undressed completely. "If I had known how much you like it, I would have done it a lot sooner."

He walked up to Lewis again and kissed him again. He cupped his bum and kneaded it. Lewis did not remain idle and opened George's pants. He stopped the kiss immediately and held his hands tight. "Didn't I say I have the orders in here and if you don't do what I tell you, then I have to punish you?"

He turned Lewis over and pushed him down on the table. “If the world could see you like this. With a bare bum on the table.” He hit the cheek and then stroked the spot. "Have the others seen you like this before, so willing?" This time he slapped the other cheek.

"No, you're the first." "Will the others ever see you like that?" He slapped one cheek again and then stroked both of them. "No, you are the only one who can and will see me like this." He leaned over him and kissed his neck. "That's what I wanted to hear."

He took a small tube of lube out of his pocket. He motioned for Lewis to spread his legs further and lubricated his hole with lube. He put the tube down and slid one finger into Lewis' hole and when he realized how easy it was, he looked at Lewis in amazement.

"So, this is not the first time with a finger in your ass today." He added a second finger and it went easily into it too. "Tell me, what did you do that you are already so wide." "After the race today, in the shower, I fingered myself.", George had to moan. He added a third finger and immediately hit Lewis' prostate, who screamed out loud. "Tell me, do you do this more often?"

“Every time with the idea of it being you. How it would be to have your long fingers deep inside me. What it would be like to feel your cock inside me.” George pulled away from Lewis and undressed completely too. "Please George, fuck me." There was another slap on Lewis' bottom. "I still have the say in here." With a quick and deep push, George pushed into Lewis.

Both of them had to involuntarily groan loudly. George buried one of his hands in Lewis' hair and tugged as he thrust into him. Both groaned and breathed loudly. "Harder, George." He pulled Lewis' hair tighter and pushed harder into him. "More, George."

George pulled Lewis up by his hair so that his back was pressed against his chest. He covered his mouth with one hand and thrust into him quickly. "Shut up, or do you want everyone to know that the world champion is being fucked in the ass?" With the other hand he gripped Lewis' penis and at the same pace as his thrusts he jerked him off.

It wasn't long before Lewis came moaning loudly, only muffled by George's hand in front of his mouth. George kept pushing at a fast pace and then came deep into Lewis too. To stifle his moan, he bit into Lewis' neck, which brought a small moan from Lewis.

They stayed that way for a moment, until George slipped out of Lewis and Lewis collapsed onto the table. George knelt behind him and began to lick his own cum out of Lewis' hole. Lewis hoisted a little, but also had to moan. It was a mix of pain and pleasure and there was nothing better for him.

George got up again and turned Lewis to face him. He kissed him and immediately pushed his tongue into Lewis' mouth. The two broke up and Lewis smiled at George. “Thanks for that.” “You don't think we're done yet. I’ve not only imagined what it would be like to fuck you in the ass, but also what it would be like to fuck you in the mouth."

He pushed Lewis on his knees in front of him. "Open your mouth." Lewis opened his mouth without saying anything and George thrusted his cock, still or already half hard again, into him. He heard Lewis gag slightly, but kept going.

He reached into Lewis' hair and held his head. He kept pushing into him and moaning. Tears welled up in Lewis's eyes and he was about to stop when he saw Lewis getting hard again. “You like being treated like a piece of dirt. The dear Mr. World Champion loves it when you fuck him in both holes."

Lewis had to moan around George's penis. George struck several more times and then pulled away before he could come. He pulled Lewis' hair, indicating that he should stand. Lewis stood up on shaky legs. "So beautiful," George stroked Lewis' lips, which were red and full of spit.

He pressed him against a wall and then picked him up. To keep from falling off, Lewis cupped George with his legs. George held his penis against Lewis' hole and then let him slide onto it.

He thrusted into him again at a fast pace. Lewis slammed into the wall with every bump and George was sure you could hear it from the outside. It also turned out that Lewis was loud during sex and this time he couldn't keep his mouth shut because he was holding him.

To muffle his own moans, he bit Lewis' throat repeatedly, which only made him moan even more. "We can be heard outside when you're this loud," George managed to get out. "I don’t care," Lewis said and George increased his pace.

This time George came first, closely followed by Lewis. He let him slide slowly back onto the floor. He leaned down and kissed Lewis gently. "Thanks for that." "You already know that everyone knows what happened here because you were so loud." "Then we have to do it somewhere else next time, where sex in public has something too." Lewis grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	27. Kimi x Seb - Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Baru_Black. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)

Kimi doesn't know exactly why he said 'yes'. George and Lando came up with the idea that all drivers can do a sleep over. The younger drivers were very euphoric and accepted immediately. Kimi wanted to say no, but then Seb had persuaded him, who was persuaded himself.

So, he was now on an air mattress. Seb sleeps on one side and Valtteri on the other. It took a while until it finally got quiet after all the films they had watched together. And even if he wouldn't admit it, he thought the evening was nice. Only now he had a problem, he cannot fall asleep.

He spun around as best he could, but he just couldn't sleep. "Kimi, finally lie down." He heard Seb whisper next to him. He turned to Seb, who had his back on him, and rubbed his back. "Kimi, stop that.", Seb whispered again. Kimi moved closer to Seb so that his chest was pressed against his back.

He pulled Seb's shirt up a little and stroked his stomach. "Kimi, what's that." "If we're both awake, then we can have a little fun too." Kimi whispered in Seb's ear and then stroked Seb's pants.

"Kimi, the others could hear us.", But that still didn't stop Kimi, he slid even closer to Seb so that he could feel his penis on his butt. "Then be quiet." He put his hand into Seb's underpants and rubbed his penis. He felt Seb's breath getting faster and him slowly getting hard.

Without making a lot of noise, he managed to pull Seb's pants down so that his penis and bum were free. He let go of Seb's penis, which brought him a disappointed whimper and pulled himself down his pants. His already hard penis jumped free and was now in Seb's crack, which made him moan softly.

"Ssh, or do you want the others to hear you?" He spread some of Seb's Precum on his hole. With his finger he poked in lightly, which brought Seb to hiss. He kissed his neck and whispered, "It'll be better in a minute." "I know, after all, we're not doing it for the first time."

The pain slowly went away and the pleasure increased. Seb pressed more and more against Kimi's fingers. "I knew you liked it." Kimi grinned. He added a second finger, which made Seb moan again in pain. "I'm sorry, if I had known we were going to do this, I would have taken lube with me."

It didn't take long for Seb to get used to the two fingers. Kimi spread his fingers to widen Seb enough and then hit his prostate. Seb couldn't help but groan loudly. Both stopped and lay there frozen, but the whole room remained silent. So, Kimi continued.

“You have to stay calm, otherwise the others will still hear us. Or we'll stop, but you don't want that, do you?” “No.” Kimi continued and Seb bit his lip to suppress his moan. "More Kimi." Seb whispered and pressed closer to Kimi again.

Kimi took both fingers out of Seb and stroked his penis and collected his precum as a lube. He immediately pushed in it with two fingers, then added a third. Again, it burned a little, but this time the pain passed faster.

When Kimi noticed that, he took his fingers out of Seb. He distributed his precum along his entire length. He bent Seb's leg a little to get a better grip and then slowly nudged Seb, who now held his own hand over his mouth to suppress his moans of pain and pleasure.

When Kimi was completely in him, he stopped until Seb gave him a sign and he slowly pushed into Seb again and again. “More Kimi.” “I can't, then the others will hear us.” “I don't care. You should just give it to me.” Kimi increased his pace, but only so much that they still make as little noise as possible.

But it was still not enough for Seb. So, he broke away from Kimi, turned him onto his back and then sat on his lap. "The others will know what we're doing like that.", Kimi still had to grin, which faded when Seb sat down on his penis.

He was jumping up and down on Kimi's penis at a fast pace, which made both of them moan softly. Kimi grabbed Seb's penis and slowly began to jerk him off. Seb had put his head back and was panting.

"Are you serious? Can't you wait a night Even Max and Dan don't have sex while we're all sleeping.” Valtteri sat up and looked at them both in annoyance. He got up and went to Lewis, who was at the other end of the room. The two looked at each other laughing. Seb leaned down and kissed Kimi.

“Does he think we didn't see that he had a hard-on? He probably just went to Lewis so he could help him.”, Kimi looked at Seb and kissed him again. Seb was distracted by the kiss and he could both turn around.

"If they already know what we're doing here, then we can do it right." Kimi positioned herself again in front of Seb's hole and then pushed hard. He met Seb's prostate and he involuntarily groaned loudly. But it didn’t stop at the one groan, because Kimi hit Seb’s prostate with every thrust.

Seb took his penis with one hand and adjusted to Kimi's thrusts. It didn’t take long and he came screaming loudly on his chest. Kimi kept pushing and came shortly afterwards. He leaned over Seb and they both began to kiss wildly. "Maybe this sleep over wasn't such a bad idea after all.", Kimi grinned at Seb.

He went under the covers and licked his own cum out of Seb's bum and then Seb’s cum off his upper body. When he finished, Seb was hard again. "Not enough yet?" Seb shook his head and had to moan again when Kimi gripped his penis.

He went back under the covers and started sucking Seb. Seb buried his hands in Kimi's hair and pressed him more onto his penis. When he came deep into Kimi's throat and he swallowed everything, but he was calmer than before.

Kimi came out from under the covers and kissed Seb, who could now taste himself. He lay down next to him and Seb snuggled right next to him again.

The next morning neither said anything to the two of them, and they remained calm and said nothing about the gasps and moans they had heard from different quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	28. Max x Daniel - Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by 123kippetjes. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> I had so much fun writing it, that it got so long.

Max and Dan were just talking when Lewis and Roscoe approached them. Roscoe sniffed at Dan's leg and he knelt down. "Hello, my boy.", He stroked him. “Are you a good boy? Yes, you're a good boy.” Lewis had to laugh while Max stood by calmly and strained.

"Are you okay, Max?", Lewis looked at him and Dan also turned to Max. "Yes.", He managed and a slight blush could be seen on his face. Dan had to grin and turned back to Roscoe. “I'll see you in the next race. Be a good boy to your daddy, okay?” He patted his head again. "I know you are a good boy."

Dan got up and went back to Max, who was still red in the face. Lewis looked at him a little confused, but said goodbye to both of them. Dan looked around, but they were already all alone in the paddock. He took Max's crotch in his hand, who had to moan softly.

"It only made you hard because I called Roscoe a good boy?" Max looked at him ashamed and nodded slightly. "But he's not my good boy, right?" This time Max shook his head. "Then who is it?" "It’s me." Max whispered, his voice shaking with excitement and anticipation.

“Exactly, my good, beautiful boy. You were so beautiful on the podium, you were the best today. My great boy.“ Max had to moan softly and he noticed how he was producing more Precum. "And because you were the best today, you deserve a reward, my beautiful boy."

Dan looked around again, but they were still the only ones. He leaned forward and briefly ran his lips over Max's, who didn't want to leave it at that and chased Dan with his lips. But he loosened completely and took a step back to put some distance between the two.

Max whimpered and walked closer to Dan and wanted to kiss him. “You're a good boy, aren't you? So, act like that too. Otherwise you won't get your reward.“ Max nodded and looked at the floor in shame.

Shortly afterwards, they left the paddock too and drove back to the hotel. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Max wanted to kiss Dan again. “Do you think you deserve this?” “Yes, please Dan.” “Were you a good boy?” “Yes, Dan. I was a good boy, your good boy.” Dan grinned and pulled Max to kiss him.

Dan loosened himself and stroked Max's cheek. “My beautiful boy. And you belong only to me, just to me.” He stroked his lip and he immediately opened his mouth and began to suck on Dan's thumb. “So willing. You were the best today and I promised you a reward. Take off your clothes and kneel on the bed."

Dan took his thumb out of Max's mouth and he walked towards the bed and got undressed. When he was only wearing his underpants, he looked at Dan questioningly. "I want to see you in all your beauty, and you want to get your reward, don't you?" Max nodded and also took off his underpants. His penis popped out and he was already wet and hard.

Max knelt on the bed and Dan walked up to him. "So beautiful. And you belong only to me, nobody can see you like this, so beautiful, so naked, so excited.” Max let out a moan. “You love when I call you mine, don't you? My beautiful boy.” He went to Max and kissed him.

When Max wanted to deepen the kiss, Dan broke away from him. Dan started to undress too and saw how Max moved his hand closer and closer to his cock. "Maxy, you're a good boy, aren’t you? So, take your hand away from there, or are you a bad boy and you won't get your reward today?" Max put both hands behind his back and looked at Dan with wide eyes. "I am a good boy."

Dan just nodded and continued to undress himself, his gaze never loosing Max. When he was completely naked, he went closer to the bed. "Come here baby, and show me that you are a good boy, show me how good you can suck my cock." Max got up and knelt in front of Dan. "So beautiful," muttered Dan and stroked Max's lips, who opened them immediately.

Dan slowly pushed his cock more and more into Max's mouth until he had absorbed him completely. "You are such a good boy, take me in completely." He pulled it out and then pushed it back in, which made Max gag a little. Dan stroked his cheek but kept going. "You are the best, my good boy." A tear ran down Max's cheek, which Dan brushed away.

Dan increased his pace and grabbed Max's hair to get a better grip. "So perfect, nobody can do it as well as you. Can I come on your beautiful face, baby?" Max nodded as best he could. Dan pushed on and just before he came he took it out of Max's mouth and then came on his face.

“Baby, you're so beautiful right now, with red lips and marked by me. You love to be marked by me, don't you?” “Yes, Dan.” Dan stroked Max's face and picked up most of the cum and then stuck his thumb into Max's mouth, who immediately sucked it hard.

"Sit cross-legged on the bed and remember, don't touch yourself." Dan went to his suitcase and took out a small pink bag. He went with it to Max and gave it to him. "For you baby, because you are the best not only today but also otherwise and because you are my good boy."

Max happily took the bag and opened it. He took out a small pair of lace panties. "Do you like it, baby? You always wanted one like this.” “Thanks Dan.” He carefully laid it down next to him on the bed and took something else out of the bag. “These are the matching lace stockings for the panties. You will look so beautiful baby."

"That's not all, baby." Max reached into the bag again and took out a light blue skirt. "Thanks Dan." Max looked at him questioningly and when Dan didn't do anything, he kissed him. "Try it on, I want to see how beautiful you look with it." "But Dan, I don't think with my arousal it will work that well."

“Don't you like it? Don't you wanna make yourself beautiful for me? Are you not a good boy, but a bad boy?” Dan's grin was gone and he wanted to pack the things up again. "Please Dan, I like the things." "But not well enough, otherwise you'd put them on." Dan took the bag, but Max stopped him.

"Please Dan.", Max begged him and got up with the things. He pulled on his panties and tried to put his hard penis as best he could into the panties. Then he put on one stocking after the other and finally the skirt. He turned and the skirt flew up, making the panties easier to see.

Without waiting for a reaction from Dan, he stood in front of the mirror and stroked his skirt and stockings. “So beautiful, my boy.” Dan was now standing right behind Max and whispered in his ear, he got goose bumps all over his body. "My beautiful boy." Dan hugged him and stroked the noticeable bulge in the skirt.

“Next time you will get a matching top. What do you think?” “Please Dan.” Max could only whisper. “There is a matching top for the lace panties and a crop top would look just as good on you. But only if you're a good boy. But you can be that, right?” “Yes, Dan. I can be a good boy.” “My good boy.” Dan whispered and again Max shuddered.

Dan reached under the skirt and cupped the bulge in his panties. Max groaned and had to be careful that his legs didn't give way. He let go of him again and Max began to whimper. "Please Dan, do something." Dan got on his knees behind Max and pushed his panties down a little so that he had a good view of his hole.

He spread Max's cheeks with his hands and licked the crack once. He devoted himself to his hole and poked in again and again lightly with his tongue. Max couldn't hold back any longer and had to moan loudly. He no longer noticed what was happening around him, but concentrated fully on Dan's tongue.

When it was suddenly gone, he looked around questioningly. Dan stood behind him again, holding three fingers to his mouth. "Be a good boy and get them wet." Max opened his mouth and started licking Dan's fingers. “Look in the mirror how beautiful you are. With my fingers in your mouth, how well you can take them all so well in you."

Max looked at their reflection and a tremble went through him. Dan was right, it looked really arousing. Dan took his fingers out of Max's mouth and ran one through Max's crack, who pressed himself against the finger. "Ssh, baby. You don't want me to punish you, do you?” Max shook his head and Dan pushed into Max with a finger.

"Look at how I fuck you with my fingers." Max looked in the mirror while Dan spread one hickey after the other on his neck and throat. Gradually a finger was added until Max could take in all three fingers well.

"You were a good boy, weren't you?" Max nodded. "Then you deserve that I fuck you too." Dan let go of Max to get lube, but this stopped him. "Please Dan, I just want to feel you inside me." "But I don't want to hurt you, baby." "You don't."

Dan stood behind Max again and put an arm around him. With the other he gestured for Max to spread his legs a little and then slowly slid into him. Max gritted his teeth because it burned a little without lube. “You're doing great, baby. You are such a good boy. You are so good to me."

Dan wanted to wait, but Max began to push against him. As if Dan started push into Max. “Look at you in the mirror at how well I can fuck you. You are a beautiful boy when I fuck you. Only I can see you like that.” With the hand with which he was not holding Max, he lifted his skirt.

"So hard and so wet, and that only for me." He stroked Max's penis, which only made him moan and gasp even more. He pushed the panties aside and Max's penis jumped free. Max saw his penis bob up and down with every thrust. Dan continued to hold up the skirt and thrust into Max with quick, deep thrusts.

“Please Dan, I’m coming.” “Do you think you deserve it? Were you a good boy.” “Please Dan, I was a good boy.” “You're right. You can come, baby.” Dan changed the angle and met Max Prostate, who came screaming loudly. His cum splashed on the mirror and he was glad Dan was holding him.

“You are so beautiful when you come. Did you see that?”, Dan slowed down and then slipped out of Max. “Yes.”, Max was exhausted, but he knew that it wasn't over yet. Dan hugged Max with both arms and kissed him on the hickey-strewn neck. "Dan, can I ride you." "Of course baby."

Dan turned Max around and wanted to go back to bed with him, but he stopped him. "Can we do this here?" Max looked at him, embarrassed. "You were such a good boy that we can do that here too." Dan lay down, but Max showed him that he should lie down with his head to the mirror.

Max knelt over him and looked in the mirror. “You like that, don't you? Watching you get fucked. How my thick cock disappears again and again in your tight hole.“ Max whimpered and noticed how he was slowly getting hard again. He spat on Dan's penis, which protruded hard from his body, and spread it until his penis glistened damp. He positioned himself over him, pushed the panties, which he was still wearing, to the side and let himself slide onto him.

He moved slowly at first and then faster and faster, he saw in the mirror how his penis could be seen under his skirt, every time he got up. "So beautiful, baby." Dan stroked his thighs, which were half covered by the stockings.

Max felt Dan approaching his climax and increased his pace. Shortly after that Dan came and splashed deep into Max. "Look in the mirror baby, and watch how beautiful you look when you come." Max came again, without touching, this time his cum landed on the skirt and on Dans upper body.

He got up from Dan's now soft penis and saw in the mirror how his sperm ran out of his hole. He licked the sperm that was left on Dan's penis and then his own off Dan's torso. “I knew you loved cum very much, but not that much. It only makes me love you even more."

Dan wanted to pull Max to him, but he turned around and was now on all fours. He turned his head and lifted his skirt. In the mirror he could see his wide, cum-smeared hole. He stabbed in with a finger and collected all of the semen. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it.

"Baby you are the best, but you have to stop. I don't think I can come again.” Max grinned and lay down next to Dan on the floor. "Thanks for today." "If I had known how much it turns you on when I call you a good boy, I would have done that much earlier." He kissed Max on the forehead.

"About the top, did you really mean that?" Max looked at him shyly. "Yes baby. You will look so beautiful with it. And we'll get a mirror in the bedroom at home, I don't want to have to explain why sperm sticks to the mirror just because you like to look at yourself while fucking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	29. Nicholas x George - forgetting things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Racingirl63. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> I had so much fun writing it, that it got so long.

Nicholas never wanted to finish the post-race interviews as quickly as he does now. He wanted to see George as soon as possible. When he had finished the interviews and had a few minutes before the debrief, he walked quickly to George's Driver Room.

When he got there, he knocked and to his surprise the door opened quickly. It was dark in the room, but he could still see George's red eyes. He closed the door behind him and was about to say something when George pounced on him and kissed him. It wasn't their first kiss, they'd kissed before, but both were drunk and neither had said anything about it afterwards.

It wasn't a harmonious kiss either. It was a meeting of teeth, tongues and a lot of spit. Nicky felt how much anger and frustration there was in the kiss. He wanted to break away from him, but George kept pushing him against the wall. When they were both out of breath, they had to separate.

Nicky looked worriedly at George and brushed the tears that had formed from his cheeks. "Are you okay?" George gave a sardonic laugh. "Nothing is OK. And I don't want to talk about it either.” “Maybe that would help you. I want to help you."

“Do you know how you can help me? Make me forget.” George walked closer to Nicky. “Fuck me so hard that all I have to think about is you and your cock. That I can forget all that.” “George, I don't know.” “Then don't, then go. I'll find something."

George turned away from Nicky. Nicky was about to say something when he heard his team want to get him for Debrief. Before opening the door, George turned around. "If you have changed your mind, come to my hotel room later." He turned away again and lay down on the couch.

Throughout the debrief, Nicky's thoughts were on George. He had never seen him so hurt before, and all he wants is to help him. But he doesn't know whether that's the right choice either.

As he passed George's room in the hotel, he couldn't help but knock. It took longer for George to open the door this time. Again, the room was dark and Nicky could only see the outline of George. This time George closed the door. "Did you change your mind? If not, you can go again."

"If it helps, we'll do it." If he could have seen George's face, he would have seen a small smile form on his lips. He pulled Nicky back to him and started kissing him wildly. When both tongues met, both had to moan. Nicky reached behind him and pressed the light switch that switched on the small lamps on the bed.

He picked George up and then threw him on the bed, only then did they both break the kiss. He saw George's eyes went dark with pleasure and his eyes slide over his body. George was lying on the bed with his legs apart and dressed only in boxer shorts and a T-shirt.

Slowly he stripped down to his underpants while George rubbed his hardening penis through the underpants.

Nicky crawled onto the bed between George's legs and spread them further. “I see you couldn't wait.” He ran his hand over George's bulge in his underpants and stopped at the stain on George's tip. “Already so wet and we haven't even started. We just kissed, how should it be when I fuck you really hard. When I push deep into you again and again and hit your prostate every time?"

George groaned and wanted to touch himself until Nicky slapped his hand away. “You wanted me to help you. Then you don't need to touch yourself either.” He leaned over George and kissed him again. He rubbed both crotches together and when George groaned, he pushed his tongue into his mouth.

He pulled away and grinned at George. "Undress yourself. You love showing off so much. How many times have I been on Instagram and seen you topless?” George sat up as best he could with his legs apart and took off his T-shirt. He was about to take off his pants when Nicky slapped his hand away again.

"Hands off, not that you're doing something that you would regret later." Nicky licked George's right thigh up to the waistband of his underpants. He did the same with the left one. He then licked from George's navel to the waistband of his underpants and then along this.

"Please Nicky, touch me." But Nicky broke away from George completely. "I'm considering whether I let you come as often as possible, or whether I fuck you for as long as I want and do what I want and you are not allowed to come." He stroked George's nipple and a shudder ran through his body. He pulled George's underpants down, and George wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when he noticed that Nicky was only pulling them down so far that his wet tip could be seen.

George began to fidget when Nicky lightly stroked the tip of his finger with his finger. He leaned down and kissed it gently. "So wet for me." He stroked George's bum with his hand. "What I can do with you." "Please Nicky, do something." But instead of doing something, Nicky got up and stood next to the bed.

"Come here baby." George crawled to the edge of the bed. He knelt down so that he was eye level with Nicky's crotch. "Give me a blow job and then I'll concentrate on you." George pulled Nicky's pants down with both hands so that his hard penis jumped into his face. Nicky grabbed George's hair and when he opened his mouth, he thrust in immediately.

George's tears ran from his eyes as Nicky kept pushing deep into his throat. "Just like this, baby. You take my hard, fat cock so well in your mouth. I can't wait to fuck you in your little ass.” He felt George moan around his penis. “You like the idea. How I keep pushing deep into you. How I make you scream, how I make you forget everything, so that you can only dream about my cock."

Nicky's gaze fell on George's hand, which was rubbing his penis like mad. "What are you doing there? Did I allow you to touch you? Did I allow you to get relief? Or does the idea of my dick in your ass turn you on so much? Do you love it when I fuck your mouth? Are you a dirty little bitch who always wants a cock inside him."

George's hand, like Nicky's thrust, got faster and faster. "If you don't stop now, I'll have to punish you." George didn't stop and came shortly after. Nicky increased his pace and George's tears increased. Then he too came deep into George's throat. As he pulled out his penis, a thread of spit and semen was pulled with it, which stuck to George's lip.

"Take off your clothes and then kneel on all fours on the bed." Nicky went to his bag and got a tube of lube. He went back to the bed and stood behind George, who was on all fours. He hit his backside. “You have such a great ass. I can well imagine that you love it when you are fucked."

He smeared lube on his fingers and then thrust two fingers into George's hole without warning. He screamed, but Nicky continued. "I told you I was going to punish you." He noticed how George began to moan quickly. “I thought so, that you would love it when you were fucked hard. When you feel it burn.” He added a third finger and George screamed again.

"You love it when you can be heard screaming, when other people find out how good you are being fucked." George's arms collapsed and he was now pressed with his face into the pillow. By changing position slightly, Nicky hit his prostate. “You're hard again. You like that, don't you?” “Yes, Nicky. Please fuck me I want to feel your fat cock inside me."

Nicky took all fingers out of George, and when he was already looking forward to Nicky's penis, he noticed how he was now pushing four fingers into him. “I will still fuck you. First of all, I'll just make you cum through my fingers in your little ass.” George couldn't answer anymore, he was too dazed with pleasure.

Nicky kept hitting George's prostate at a fast pace, so it wasn't long before George came again without touch. Nicky took his fingers out of George and he sagged. He was about to calm down when Nicky turned him around. He saw Nicky lubricate his own penis and then thrust into George.

George groaned in pain, because all the fingers had made him slightly sensitive around his hole. He thrust into George with deep thrusts. "Do you like that? Finally having my cock up your ass.” “Yeah,” groaned George. Nicky bit his neck and then his throat lightly, making him shiver and increasing his breath.

Nicky looked at George in amazement, but George was like in his own world, overwhelmed by lust. Nicky ran his finger over George's throat and his breath faltered. "Do you like that?" Nicky asked seriously now. George just nodded and brought out a "More, Nicky."

Nicky gently cupped George's neck and throat with his hand. "More," whispered George. Nicky squeezed harder and noticed how George swallowed and had now closed his eyes. "Should I stop?" "No, I want it to hurt." So, Nicky squeezed even more. His thrusts grew faster and he noticed that George's breathing became slower.

"More Nicky, I’m about to come." Nicky squeezed harder and George's lips slowly turned blue. He felt George come between their bodies and then took his hand from his neck. He kept pushing and then came into George. He kissed him gently on the lips, which were now pink again as before, but still slightly torn from before.

He slipped out of him and sat down on the bed next to him. He ran over George's torso, through his sperm and had to laugh softly. "We made quite a mess." George said nothing and sat on Nicky's lap so he could look at him. He snuggled up against him and Nicky hugged him.

He rubbed his back and then his butt. "Are you okay?" Nicky whispered, afraid of breaking it all up. George just nodded and kissed Nicky. He stroked again and again over his ass and over his back and then unintentionally over his hole what made George whimper.

Nicky was about to apologize when he felt George press against his finger. So, he drove over it again and again a whimper escaped George, but again he pressed himself more against him. He pushed into it with a finger. George's breath quickened and he started rubbing himself against Nicky.

Nicky spread his legs a little so that George could only sit on one. Nicky felt George's penis getting harder again. He took two fingers and pushed those in George. With the other hand he stroked George's cheek. He took his hand and started sucking on one of Nicky's fingers.

George's movements got faster and Nicky pushed three fingers into him. It was just the rubbing of skin, the wet sound of Nicky's finger in George's ass and George's quick breath. When George started shaking, Nicky knew he was coming again, but this time without any cum.

He kept his fingers in George a little longer and George still left the finger in his mouth there. Nicky was so focused on George that he didn't notice how he was gripping his penis. "You don't need to do that, it was all about you." George let go of Nicky's fingers and looked at him. "You gave me what I wanted, I want to give you something too." He kissed him and continued to jerk him off.

George realized he was about to orgasm as the fingers in his ass were speeding up. Nicky came with a deep moan. The two looked at each other and kissed. They lay down and Nicky pulled George close.

"I really like you George," Nicky whispered into the darkness. “I like you too, Nicky. I've dreamed of this for a long time.” “And was it what you imagined?” “No, better. You can do magic with your body. I won't be able to walk properly for days.” “I'm sorry.” “I like that and now I also know that we can do it a lot more often.”

Nicky grinned and kissed his forehead. “We can do anything you want. But tomorrow we have to shower first. We're completely dirty because of all the cum.” “I just don't know if we'll be able to take a proper shower then, when I see you naked.” George replies sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	30. Pierre x Charles - Shitty Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by pierrgasly. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> I'm so happy that you requested these two, because they are my two favourite drivers and apart from Maxiel my favourite pair.
> 
> I'm planning on doing an advent calendar with kissing prompts. You can also send me requests out of these kissing prompts for this book here, if you want.
> 
> I'm also still gonna write all of your prompts you send me for this book, I haven't forgotten them :)
> 
> Anyway enough of me. Have a nice day :)

Charles walked down the hotel corridor with his head bowed. His race looked so good for a long time, but in the last corner he made a mistake that cost him the podium. He looked around and when no one was looking, he knocked on a door. It wasn't long before the door opened a little and he could walk in.

It was dark in the room and he could just make out the outline of the person who had just opened the door for him. He followed her to the bed and they both lay down. They turned on their sides and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about your podium.", Pierre spoke so softly that Charles could hardly understand it. "That was my own mistake, I was so stupid." Pierre slid closer to Charles. “You weren't stupid. You saw an opportunity and tried to use it.” He stroked his cheek.

"No, I was just stupid." "What would you tell me in this situation?" "That you weren't stupid and that you would regret not having done it." Pierre laughed slightly. "Take it to your heart." The silence fell again, only the breathing of the two could be heard.

Charles slid closer to Pierre and put his arm around his waist. Pierre put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "No matter what happened today or what will happen, I am proud of you." Pierre kissed Charles on the forehead. Charles kissed Pierre on the tip of his nose and ran his hand under his shirt and caressed the exposed skin. "I'm so proud of you too, Pear."

Pierre ran his hand through Charles' hair. “Do you know how many times I've envied your hair?” “I envy your blue eyes. I have never seen eyes as beautiful as when I saw yours for the first time. "

"You don't even know how much I want to kiss you." Pierre whispered so softly that Charles could hardly understand it. "What did you say?" "Nothing, is not that important." Charles noticed how uncomfortable the situation was for Pierre. He leaned forward and kissed Pierre lightly on the lips. Pierre was so surprised that he didn't return the kiss.

Charles pulled away, but Pierre kissed him, this time harder. After a while, both had to separate due to a lack of air. "Wow." Charles grinned at Pierre and Pierre grinned back. The hand under Pierre's shirt continued to stroke his stomach, up to the waistband of his pants. Charles looked at him questioningly, Pierre nodded briefly and his hand went further into his pants.

Pierre's breath caught as Charles ran his hand over his penis. Charles felt Pierre getting hard. Pierre gently pulled Charles by his hair and kissed him again. He now embraced Pierre's entire length and felt Pierre moan into the kiss. Slowly he began to move his hand.

Pierre's breath quickened. He circled Pierre's tip with his thumb and spread the precum all over his penis. "Faster, Charles.", Pierre's voice was deeper than usual and Charles realized how hard he was too. Pierre began to thrust into Charles's hand and his moans grew louder.

Charles increased the speed of his hand and leaned slightly over Pierre so that he could whisper in his ear. "Come for me baby", with a few movements Pierre came into Charles's hand. He grabbed Charles's hair harder, which also made him moan slightly.

"Pierre, you are so beautiful when you come." Pierre laughed and kissed Charles again. He turned the two over so that Charles was now on his back and Pierre was sitting on his lap. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and used it to clean Charles's hand. He got up so far that he could also take off his pants and now sat naked on Charles.

He leaned down again and kissed Charles. Meanwhile, he rubbed his ass against Charles' hard penis. Charles pushed Pierre closer to him for more friction. The two broke away and Charles sat up and took off his shirt too. He wanted to do the same with his pants, but Pierre stopped him.

He kissed Charles down the chest. He kissed one nipple and then the other. When he got to his pants, he kissed the noticeable bulge and then pulled it down. Charles penis jumped free. Pierre threw off Charles' pants and then ran his fingers over his inner thighs.

"Please Pierre." Charles pushed into the air with his hip. Pierre took Charles penis in hand and licked the tip. He licked the length and then put it in his mouth. Charles had to control himself not to plunge into the moist warmth of Pierre's mouth.

Pierre pulled away from Charles penis and crawled to the bedside table. He took out a small tube and sat back on Charles' lap. “I've dreamed of it for so long. Please take me.” Pierre whispered softly in Charles's ear.

With one swing Charles turned them both around. He took the tube of lube and spread some of it on his fingers. He spread Pierre's legs and bent them, he had a perfect view of Pierre's ass and his hole. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of fucking your little ass."

As he spoke, he poked a finger slowly and carefully into Pierre. "Okay, mon amour?" Pierre nodded. "More Charles." Charles added a second finger. When Pierre met his thrusts, he pushed into him with a third finger.

He changed the angle and hit Pierre's prostate, which made him scream out loud. "Please Charles, I want to finally feel you." Charles took his fingers out of Pierre and smeared his own penis with the lube. Slowly he came across Pierre.

"If you want me to stop, you let me know, okay?" Charles looked at Pierre. Pierre pulled Charles down and kissed him gently. “Everything is fine, cheri. And now, let me forget the day.” Charles didn't need to be told twice and began to thrust into Pierre.

"You're so tight." "Faster Charles." He increased his pace, but it wasn't enough for Pierre. He turned the two of them so he could sit on Charles again and ride him. Slowly he began to roll his hips. Then he started jumping up and down.

Charles saw how his penis sank deep into Pierre and could only come from the sight. Pierre threw his head back and groaned. "I’m about to come, Pierre." With a few more jumps, Charles came deep inside Pierre. Charles tried to get down from his climax, but Pierre hadn't come yet.

He picked up his penis and began to jerk him off. “Look at me, mon amour. I want to see you come.” Pierre looked at Charles and then came again with a low moan for the second time that night.

It took a little while before he got off Charles. Charles took one of the two T-shirts and cleaned the two until he lay down with Pierre. He pulled him close and Pierre laid his head on his chest. He gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "I love you, cheri." "I love you too, mon amour."

Even if it wasn't the race weekend that they were hoping for, both found something that was far more important. The love for one another and together they can survive all ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	31. Charles x Lewis x Seb - Blinding trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Just_Juliette. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> This is a second part to chapter 12.
> 
> I'm planning on doing an advent calendar with kissing prompts. You can also send me requests out of these kissing prompts for this book here, if you want.
> 
> I'm also still gonna write all of your prompts you send me for this book, I haven't forgotten them :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)

It almost felt like a Deja vu to Charles. Again, Lewis and Seb stood in front of his door, but unlike the last time, he didn't know anything about it. "Hey, what did you want here?" "Can we come in.", Seb looked around a little panicked and Charles let the two of them into his room and closed the door behind him.

“So, what are you doing here. And why do you have a suitcase with you?” Lewis pulled a small, black, inconspicuous suitcase behind him that Charles had not seen at the door before. “You asked us if we liked it the last time.” “Yes.” “And then we thought we'd like to do it again. Only this time we dominate you."

Charles looked at them both speechless. "And what do you say?", Seb looked at him a little unsure. He wasn't quite as sure he would like it as much as his partner. Charles just nodded. As soon as both got the approval, the smiles of the two faded from their faces and instead they looked at Charles sternly and seriously.

“You talk to us when we ask you something. So, what do you say.” “I agree.” “You know the rules? The safe word is Verstappen again and the traffic light colours remain. Do you understand?” “Yes, sir.” Charles bowed his head, but was then pulled back by the hair when he saw that Seb was now standing in front of him. "You look at us when we talk to you, okay?" "Yes, sir."

"Arms forward." Lewis was now in front of him and Seb behind him. He held his arms out and Lewis tied them together with a ribbon. Seb blindfolded him from behind. He was now disoriented in his room and nothing could be heard.

Suddenly arms grabbed him and threw him on the bed. With a "Uff", he fell on his back. "Did we say you can speak?", A slap on his thigh followed. "No sir." His arms were cuffed to the bed above his head.

He felt something move over his body. When it hit his thigh, he knew it was a whip. As if on command, he spread his legs wider. "Very well done." The whip ran over his inner thigh and then over his hardening penis. He began to move and wanted to rub his penis against the whip when it was pulled away. 

"Did we tell you can move?" He heard Lewis say and there was a slap on his inner thigh. "No, sir." "You only move when we tell you, understand?" Seb spoke from the other side of the bed and a slap on the inside of his other thigh followed. "Yes, sir." "Colour?" He asked gently. "Green, it doesn't get any greener than this."

The room became quiet again. Again, he felt the whip rub against his hard penis. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. The whip rose and a light spank on his penis followed. Again, it rose and another spank followed. On the third spank, Charles couldn't help but groan.

He heard Seb and Lewis moving and then noticed how someone opened his pants and pulled them down quickly. He was turned onto his stomach and his legs bent. With his arms cuffed, his face pressed into the pillow. He felt the whip on his bare ass.

"Didn't we tell you not to talk?" Lewis slapped him on his ass cheek. "Yes, sir." "And you did it anyway?", This time it was Seb who spoke and followed a slap on the other cheek. "Yes, sir." Another heavy slap followed. Charles's butt was now bright red and the marks of the whip were clearly visible.

"What do you say?" Again, Lewis and another punch. "I'm sorry, sir." Another punch. Charles' legs were pulled away without warning and his pants were completely removed. "Charles, what colour?" He heard Seb next to him. "Still green."

He was turned on his back again. He felt his penis sticking out hard from the body and producing a lot of precum. Hands slowly closed around his penis. He bit his lip again to suppress a moan. More hands followed and a penis ring was pulled over him.

"It's there so that you don't come until we tell you, do you understand?" He heard Lewis say. "Yes, sir." The room went quiet again. If he didn't have the penis ring on, he could come alone from the thought of lying naked, aroused and completely exposed in front of the two.

He heard a soft click and the cock ring began to vibrate. Inadvertently he screamed loudly and kicked the air with his hip.

The vibration stopped and someone slapped his hand on the bare thigh. "We told you to be quiet." His shirt was violently pulled over his head. Again, the whip ran over his body. "If you make another sound, you'll get a gag in your mouth." Lewis was still standing to the left of the bed when he spoke, followed by a slap on his left nipple.

"Charles, what colour?" Seb asked gently from the right side of the bed. "Green," he said softly. He felt a second whip against his penis. The vibration was turned on again, and it was harder and harder for Charles to stay still and not move. The vibration increased and at the same time the whips hit his penis and one of his nipples.

It was repeated. Charles groaned loudly on the third slaps. Immediately a harder spank hit his thigh. “We told you to be quiet. But since you did not follow our instructions, you will now get your punishment.” Seb spoke in a deep and stern voice.

Meanwhile he heard Lewis rummaging in the suitcase. His mouth was forcibly opened and a ball was placed between his lips. He was pulled up by his hair and the gag fastened on the back of his head. The hand let go of his hair and his head fell back on the pillow.

He was turned around again and his legs bent. A whip was used to indicate that he should spread his legs further. The whip went through his splayed ass cheeks. He unconsciously pushed himself against the whip and got a slap on his bottom for it.

“If you continue to resist our instructions, we will not let you come today. Understand?” Charles nodded and was hit on the bottom again. "We told you, if we ask you something, you answer us.", Lewis spoke in a stern voice, but maybe it was Seb. Charles's senses were so clouded with excitement that he could no longer tell the two apart.

"Ye’, 'ir." He said as best he could with the gag in his mouth. He felt how cold lubes was spread over his crack and his hole and winced a little, but hardly noticeable by Lewis and Seb. A round object pressed against its hole. The resistance quickly disappeared and the subject was entirely in Charles.

Charles guessed it was a butt plug. It was so small that he didn't feel any pain. "Look, it's so worn out that a bigger plug has to be used." As quickly as the plug was in, it was out again. Shortly afterwards, a larger plug pressed against his muscle, but he also took this in without pain.

"That's not enough for you either?" This plug was also taken out again and an even larger one pressed against its now wider hole. This time Charles felt a burn, but it was a good burn. When it was completely inside of him, he felt how big he was, but also that he had a bigger one himself, which completely filled him.

"What do you mean baby, can he do more?" "Sure, he can do more, right?" "Ye’, 'ir." Charles muttered. A slap on his bottom followed. "Speak louder when we're talking to you." "Ye’, 'ir." Charles spoke louder. A hand pushed the plug further in, but then suddenly pulled it out.

The room grew quiet. Charles could only hear Lewis and Seb breathing. He waited for a new butt plug, but nothing happened. His penis hung hard and dripping between his legs, his ass was high and his hole was dilated. He felt completely at the mercy of Lewis and Seb, but he couldn't think of anything better.

He felt the whip again. This time it stroked his penis from behind through his spread legs. Slowly it stroked its length. He wanted nothing more than to come, but the penis ring prevented this. The whip brushed his balls up to his hole. It stroked it over and over and then struck.

Charles felt a shiver through him and would have loved to ask that it be repeated. But as if Seb and Lewis had known, there was another slap with the whip on his hole. Someone was spreading lube on its crack and a large plug pressed against its hole. It started to burn and he realized that the plug was even bigger than his own.

It was pushed further and further into it until it was completely inside. Charles had never felt so full before, but it was the best he'd ever felt. “Look, baby, how well he takes it in. I knew he couldn't get enough.” Charles heard Lewis speak and then heard the two kissing.

He imagined the two kissing and ripping off their clothes. How he lies tied up on the bed and helplessly has to watch the two fuck. He imagines Lewis repeatedly fucking Seb hard in the ass and how he screams out loud. He imagines the two of them fucking his mouth while he's lying there defenceless.

He was pulled out of his mind with a slap on the butt plug. This pressed it further into him. The vibration of the penis ring started again. But not only that, also the butt plug began to vibrate. He would like it so much to rub himself against the bed for a little relief.

The vibrations increased and he couldn't hold back his moans. Seb and Lewis could still hear it well, muffled by the gag in his mouth. Two hard hits on his ass followed. He noticed how tears were running down his cheeks, he just wanted to come.

A hand went around his penis and loosened the ring a little. "You were a good boy, you can come." Seb whispered in his ear. Charles came moaning loudly on the bed and his stomach. He couldn't get down from his high as the vibrations continued to stimulate him.

Within a very short time, he came a second time. The penis ring was removed from him and he was turned on his back, whereby he was now lying on the butt plug and this pushed itself further into him. His blindfold was removed and he had to get used to the whole situation.

Lewis stood across from him at the foot of the bed while Seb was next to him, removing the blindfold.

“You don't think we're done yet. You're young, you can come at least a third time.", Lewis looked at him sternly. Seb had now stood next to him and looked at him the same way. The plug in him was still vibrating.

He slowly rubbed his butt against the bed and hit his prostate with the plug again and again. His eyes fell on the crotches of Seb and Lewis and he could see that they were both hard too. “You like that, don't you? That other men get hard at the sight of you?” Charles groaned and said, “Ye’, 'ir ”.

"Maybe we should give him what he wants." Lewis looked at Seb and undid his pants. Seb followed suit and they both got their hard cocks out. Charles's eyes got caught on the two cocks and he tried to get as much stimulation as possible through the butt plug.

Seb and Lewis started jerking off at the same pace. Seb leaned down a little and kissed Lewis with his tongue, while he took his penis in his hand and jerked him off. Lewis followed suit and the low moans of the two could be heard.

Charles was now lying quietly on the bed, his gaze spellbound on Seb and Lewis and how they jerk each other off. How their tips shone with precum and how their tongues played with each other. Both got faster and shortly after each other both came. They squirted their cum on Charles legs and he came too.

Lewis and Seb watched Charles squirt his cum all over his chest. They went around the bed and loosened the gag and shackles. "Are you okay, Charles?", Seb looked at him worried. "That was the best I had ever experienced." Everyone started laughing. Lewis knelt between Charles's legs and slowly pulled the plug out of its hole.

"Does that mean you want to repeat that?" Lewis looked at him quizzically while he and Seb cleaned up Charles. "Of course, I still have so many ideas and concepts." Charles looked at both of them, happy but also tired. Lewis and Seb also completely undressed and lay down beside Charles. "Do you know that I just came with watching you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	32. Seb x Kimi x Antonio - Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Mac. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> I'm planning on doing an advent calendar with kissing prompts. You can also send me requests out of these kissing prompts for this book here, if you want.
> 
> I'm also still gonna write all of your prompts you send me for this book, I haven't forgotten them :)
> 
> Have a nice day :)

If looks could kill, Antonio would be dead long time ago. For some time, Seb was sure that Antonio is in love with Kimi and wants to take him away from him. Everyone talks about the good chemistry between the two in the Alfa Romeo videos. He keeps seeing the two of them laugh together. For a long time, he was the only one who really made Kimi laugh.

At that moment, however, it was Tonio again who made it. The two stood in front of the Alfa garage and talked to each other. Antonio ran his hand over Kimi's arm over and over again. And ran himself through his hair. He liked Antonio, but when it’s about Kimi this ends, Kimi is his boyfriend and Tonio should stay away from him.

It was a long and hard day and Seb wanted nothing more than to cuddle in bed with Kimi. He was on his way to Kimi's Driver Room when he suddenly heard a gasp from inside. Seb stopped and listened more closely. He could make out two voices. One belonged to Kimi, Seb knew his moans and gasps only too well.

He wasn't sure about the other voice until he heard a Mamma Mia. That was Antonio, along with Kimi and both of them moaning. He couldn't believe it, so the two of them have sex after all. Seb was wondering what to do now when he heard noises from the room and quickly walked around the corner.

It wasn't long before the two of them left the room sweaty. He followed them to the hotel and then ran angrily towards both of them. They turned and before anyone could say anything, Seb punched Antonio in the face. He immediately held his nose and Kimi pulled Seb away from him. "Why did you do that? You can't just hit Tonio like that."

"You two are having sex and now he's the victim?" Both looked at Seb in amazement. "Sex? We're not having sex.” Antonio looked at him and a bruise started to form on his face. “You've been trying to take him away from me for a while. And now you did it."

Kimi turned Seb to face him. "What are you talking about? We haven't had sex and we will never have sex.” “I heard you minutes ago. How you were moaning, everyone could hear you, be glad he was just me and none of the press." "We didn't have sex, Seb, we just did a few more sports."

Now Seb looked at the two in astonishment. "He's right. And I don't want anything from him either. I know you two are happy.” Seb looked at the floor in shame, but said nothing more. "Seb.", Kimi looked at him, but Seb remained silent. “Apologize, you can't just go around hitting people just because you had a guess.”

“I'm sorry, Tonio. But I was just jealous.” “Okay, but I won't accept the apology.” They both looked up and looked at Antonio, who was now grinning. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to and I won't do it again." "You said that before, but do you mean it?" "Of course." "Tonio, he really means it. Please forgive him."

Seb and Kimi looked pleadingly at Tonio, but he was still standing there with a grin. "If you're really serious, then you have to show me too." "What should I do?" "I want to see you guys." Seb and Kimi looked at each other confused. "You want to see us?" It came from Seb's mouth.

Antonio walked closer to the two of them. “I want to see you suck him off. For too long I have been imagining what it would look like when you put your mouth around his penis. When you take it deep in your mouth, you're gagging. How he comes deep in your mouth. I want to see it, so that I can then imagine that it is not his penis, but mine.” Antonio became quieter and quieter and at the end only breathed the words into Seb's ear.

Seb looked speechless at Antonio. The three heard voices in the hallway and Kimi opened the door to his hotel room. When the three of them were in his room with the door closed, Antonio looked at Seb expectantly. "Okay, but only that." The grin on Tonio's lips grew larger.

He pushed an armchair up to the bed and sat up. "I'm ready. You have to get him to the point that he comes to your mouth, then I'll accept your apology."

Kimi pulled Seb onto the bed with him and then lay on his back. "Come here." Seb sat on Kimi's lap and started kissing him. At first tenderly and then more wildly, until both had to part due to lack of air. Both took off their shirts, Tonio had already been forgotten.

Seb kissed Kimi's torso until he reached the waistband of the pants. He grabbed Kimi's penis, which gave him a low gasp. Slowly he opened the button and then the zipper of the pants. He motioned for Kimi to lift his hips and then took off his pants.

Seb also took off his pants and then turned back to Kimi. Through Kimi's underpants it was clear to see that he was already hard. Slowly he let his tongue slide over the hardness, up to the point where a stain was formed by the precum. "Please Seb, just do it."

Slowly he let the waistband of the underpants slide over Kimi's penis until it jumped free. Seb took off Kimi's panties completely and threw them on the floor when he heard a slight Mamma Mia. Seb and Kimi's eyes fell on Tonio, who was now sitting in the armchair with his legs apart, pushing and rubbing his penis through his pants.

Seb turned on the bed so he could look at Antonio. He licked Kimi's length once. Then he took it in his hand and took a little precum with his finger and licked it off his finger. His gaze never lost Tonio's. "Do you like that?" He asked in a whisper and licked Kimi's tip.

"Yes," moaned Antonio. Seb opened his mouth and gradually took Kimi's penis into her mouth until it was completely inside. He saw Antonio opening his pants and pulling out his penis. Slowly he ran his hand up and down his penis, at the same pace as Seb was sucking off Kimi.

Kimi sat up a little and grabbed Seb's hair. He pushed harder now into Seb's mouth. Seb's gaze went from Kimi back to Antonio, who was now sitting completely naked on the armchair. He had bent his legs and played with one finger on his hole while the other was still around his penis.

Seb started to gag and tears slowly formed in his eyes. At the sight Antonio's hand grew faster around his penis and his moaning louder. He had always imagined that, even if he would like to be in Kimi's place, that was more than enough. He took his finger out of its hole and put two fingers in his mouth to wet them. Slowly he pushed both of them into his hole.

Kimi's deep moans grew louder and he came deep into Seb's throat. Seb had to choke slightly, but then swallowed everything. Kimi pulled Seb up by his hair and kissed him passionately, tasting himself. When he broke away from him, he looked deep into Seb's eyes. "What do you think should we show him more?"

Both looked at Antonio, who stopped his movements. Seb turned back to Kimi and kissed him again. He pulled off his pants and Antonio could see that he was hard too. "Turn around", Kimi spoke softly and Seb got on all fours in front of him. Kimi stroked Seb's back and then his butt.

He kissed down Seb's spine and then kissed each cheek. He pulled his ass cheeks apart with his hands. He gently licked Seb's crack, which made both him and Tonio moan. He was now fingering himself with three fingers and playing on his nipples with the other hand. His penis hung hard between his legs and Seb and Kimi could see the tip shining through the precum.

Kimi licked over Seb's hole and pushed in again and again easily. He took some lube and smeared it on one finger. Slowly he slid his finger into Seb. While he kept pushing his finger into Seb, he licked his hole again. Seb couldn't hold on to his hands from the excitement and collapsed.

Kimi added a second finger. With the other hand he gripped Seb's penis and began to jerk him off at the same pace. When Kimi took a third finger, he hit Seb's prostate and the latter screamed. At the same moment Tonio's moans got louder and he was about to come.

"Stop.", Seb tried to say more or less. Antonio stopped and looked at Seb. Kimi stopped too. "Are you okay Seb?", Kimi took his fingers out of his hole and looked at him worried. "This is a one-off and we will never talk about it again." Both nodded. "But when we're that far, we can take advantage of it."

Both looked at him questioningly. Seb got up and knelt in front of Antonio. He looked down at him motionless, legs still further apart and bent. Seb leaned forward and licked Tonio's widened hole, over his balls, up to the tip. He tipped his head back and began to moan.

Seb took it completely in his mouth and Tonio reached into his hair. It wasn't long before he took the penis out of his mouth again. "I want you to fuck me." Antonio looked at Seb again and nodded. Seb got up and pulled Antonio to the bed on which Kimi was still kneeling.

Seb knelt on all fours in front of Tonio. Kimi took the lube, spread it on his hand and smeared Tonio's penis with it. Tonio positioned himself behind Seb and slowly pushed into him.

He gave Seb time to get used to the feeling and then pounded at a slow pace. Tonio was so focused on Seb's tightness around his penis that he didn't notice Kimi standing behind him. He felt how the hair tie was loosened from his hair and Kimi ran his hands through his long hair.

Tonio groaned and put his head back so that Kimi could get to his hair better. He massaged his head and then ran his hands over his shoulder, down his spine, up to Antonio's ass. He knelt behind him and licked Tonio's hole once. He stopped and pressed against Kimi's tongue.

Seb started whimpering and Antonio thrusted into him again. He felt three fingers of Kimi pushing into him and he tried to concentrate on pushing further into Seb, after all he had imagined it for so long.

Kimi's fingers slipped out of him and he could concentrate fully on Seb. His thrusts became faster and the groans of the two louder. Tonio heard Kimi get closer again. He felt a hand on his bum again and then how Kimi slowly pushed into him.

He stopped again and got used to Kimi's penis in his butt. “Move pretty boy. Fuck Seb and fuck yourself with my penis.“ Kimi whispered in Tonio's ear and then kissed him under the ear.

He started thrusting into Seb, with Kimi's penis sliding almost entirely out of its hole. As he slipped out of Seb, Kimi's penis thrust deep into him again. He increased the pace and bent more over Seb. Due to the changed angle, he hit both Seb’s and his own prostate.

Seb grabbed his penis and started jerking off. “Do you see how well you fuck Seb? He can't help but groan.“ At that moment Seb groaned loudly. "Please Tonio, I want to come."

Kimi broke away from Tonio a little and so he could thrust into Seb at a fast pace. It wasn't long before Seb came over his hand. Tonio pushed on at the pace and then came into Seb.

He pushed further in until he slipped out of Seb. Kimi pushed him forward and thrusted into him at a rapid pace. Seb was still in front of him and he could see his cum running out of his hole.

Without asking, he leaned forward and licked his hole. Kimi hit his prostate again and again and he moaned against Seb's hole. With a deep last push, Kimi came into Tonio.

He slipped out of it and took a towel from his suitcase and cleaned Tonio. Seb had snuggled into the blanket and was watching the two of them. Kimi lay down next to Seb and Seb cuddled up against him.

Tonio was a little embarrassed about the situation. He turned and pulled on his underpants. When he was about to put on his pants, he heard Seb's voice. "Hey, you can stay here." Tonio turned around and the two looked at him smiling.

He thought back and forth. "This is a one-time thing, you're happy, I don't want to disturb you." Kimi lifted the blanket. "Come here." Tonio dropped his pants on the floor and lay down next to Kimi.

Kimi pulled him close and he snuggled up against him. Seb leaned over Kimi and kissed Tonio on the forehead. It wasn't long before everyone fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	33. Sebastian x Lewis - Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by Maz. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> I'm doing an advent calendar with kissing prompts. You can also send me requests out of these kissing prompts for this book here, if you want.
> 
> I'm also still gonna write all of your prompts you send me for this book, I haven't forgotten them :) I will post every two days a new chapter of this.
> 
> Have a nice day :)

"Baby, what else do we want to do today?", Seb sat on the sofa, laptop in hand and went through data for the next weekend. "I have to clean first and then we can watch a movie." Lewis kissed him and left the living room. He focused on the data and didn't see Lewis come back.

Lewis caught his attention as he got the cleaning supplies from the closet. Seb was amazed. Lewis wore a maid's dress, it was black and short and covered very little of his body. Seb couldn't take his eyes off him, Lewis noticed that too. "Can I help you, sir?"

Lewis looked at him and Seb had to swallow. "Bring me something to drink." "Gladly sir." Lewis opened the cupboard, took out a glass, and poured something to drink. He put it on the table in front of Seb. "Do you mind if I do a little cleaning here?" Seb shook his head, still not knowing what Lewis was doing here.

Lewis left and came back shortly after with a feather duster. He wiped the table and Seb tried to concentrate on his work again when Lewis leaned forward and saw that he had nothing under it. Now he also knew what Lewis was doing here. They have long been talking about trying something new.

The sex they have is great, but after so many years of relationship it got a bit monotonous. Lewis had said before how much he would like to be dominated or that he wanted to try role-playing games, but through the racing weekends they stopped talking about it.

Lewis stood up straight again and Seb took his eyes off his butt. “Can I do something good for you, sir? You work so hard.” “I'm hungry, why don't you make me something to eat.” “With pleasure, sir.” Lewis went back into the kitchen and Seb tried to concentrate a little on his work, but the two of them had an open kitchen, he could see Lewis the whole time.

He closed the laptop and went to Lewis in the kitchen. "And what are you cooking?" "Spaghetti with sauce." Lewis started to cut tomatoes. Seb stood behind him and reached under his skirt to run over his bare bottom. Lewis squeaked and slapped Seb's hand away. “Sir, you can't do that.” “This is my house, I can do what I want here. And now take care of the food.”

Lewis kept cutting and Seb reached under his skirt again. “You don't think you can walk around here half-naked without me taking my fingers off you. You work for me so they have to do what I tell them to do too.” He whispered in Lewis's ear and gave him a pat on his ass.

"You probably like it when men see you like that and imagine what they could do with you." He stroked Lewis' crack and felt lube. “I can feel that you are prepared for it. Running through the streets with a widened hole, always ready to bend over and let the men fuck you."

He leaned Lewis forward and lifted his skirt. "But you are my little maid, you only do what I tell you." He gave him another pat on his ass. "Sit down on the counter."

Lewis turned and was now sitting on the counter. Seb stroked his thighs and then under his skirt where he felt Lewis' hard penis. "My dirty little maid." He lifted his skirt and saw Lewis' penis sticking out hard from his body and its tip already shining through the precum.

"Spit." He held out his hand and Lewis spat into his hand. He put it around Lewis' penis and squeezed it lightly. Lewis started moaning and pressed against Seb's hand. Seb took his hand away and clapped his thigh. "I told you I have the say in here."

He put his hand around Lewis' penis again and got him off at a fast pace. Lewis groaned and came over Seb's hand. He held out his cum-smeared hand. "You're my maid, so you clean my hand." Lewis took Seb's hand and licked it slowly, gradually taking each finger in his mouth until Seb's hand was clean.

"Come on down." Lewis jumped off the counter and was now very close to Seb. He put a hand on the bulge in Seb's pants and squeezed it. At first this made Seb moan until he slapped Lewis hand away. "I told you I have the say in here."

He turned Lewis over and pushed him down on the counter. He pulled his pants down so far that his penis popped out. He pushed up his skirt and slowly slid into Lewis, who hissed a little in pain, but Seb continued until he was completely inside. Without waiting for a signal from Lewis, he slid out and thrust deep back in. Lewis started screaming and tried to grab hold of the counter.

He repeated this, always thrusting deep into Lewis. The clap of skin on skin could be heard all over the house. "Do you like that?" He grabbed Lewis' hair and tugged lightly. "Faster," groaned Lewis. Seb thrust into him quickly and still as deeply as possible.

He slipped completely out of Lewis, who looked around weepily. "Lie on the counter." Lewis pushed the food aside and lay down on the counter. Seb spread his legs and thrust into him again. Lewis' penis bounced back and forth between the two of them with each thrust and slowly hardened again.

Seb got faster and then slipped out of him. He cupped his penis in his hand and jerked himself of. He groaned deeply and came on Lewis' penis. He took his hand and jerked Lewis off with it and his cum.

With the other hand he pushed two fingers into his hole. Lewis came and splashed his cum on his dress. Both were out of breath and it took a while before they could talk. Seb kissed Lewis, who was still on the counter.

"That was awesome.", Seb grinned. "Just wait for what else I've bought.", Seb had to moan and Lewis just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	34. Alex x George - (Winner-) Shower Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by strawberryparfaits. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> I'm doing an advent calendar with kissing prompts. You can also send me requests out of these kissing prompts for this book here, if you want.
> 
> I'm also still gonna write all of your prompts you send me for this book, I haven't forgotten them :) I will post every two days a new chapter of this.
> 
> Have a nice day :)

George had mixed feelings. On the one hand he was happy about his first points and that he was allowed to drive the Mercedes, on the other hand that should have been his victory today. Finished that day, he went back to his hotel room. He undressed himself and turned on the shower. When it was a comfortable temperature, he went inside.

He felt the load wash away and his muscles slowly relax. Suddenly there was a knock. George sighed but didn't move. The person would be leaving in a moment. But she didn't go, shortly after the first knock, there was a second knock. He turned off the shower, tied a towel around his hips, and went to the door.

He opened it and in front of him stood Alex. Alex opened his mouth and started to say something, but remained silent at the sight of George. "Come in." George ignored that and let Alex in. Alex's eyes followed the drops of water that ran down George's body to the towel that hung very low on George's hips. A little further and he could see George's penis.

"Earth to Alex." Alex startled and looked at George, who started to laugh. “I asked you what you were doing here. But since you're watching me all the time, I've already found out.” George was still laughing and Alex's face went red.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you are." Alex tried to look George in the face, but his gaze stayed on the much too low-hanging towel. He licked his lips and George's laughter subsided. He had seen him topless many times before, but it was the first time he noticed how good he really looked and how much he would like the towel to fall off.

"Really?" Alex looked at George. "Do you really want me to drop the towel?" "Did I say that out loud?" George nodded. Alex got even redder and wanted to sink into the ground. "I'm sorry, I ... I don't know either," he stammered to himself. George untied the towel and dropped it on the floor.

Now he was standing naked in front of Alex, water droplets still running down his body. Alex noticed how his pants tightened and how much he liked the sight. "I'm going to take a shower, do you want to come with me?" Alex gave him a startled look, but George had already turned around and went back to the bathroom. Alex had a perfect view of George's bum.

Shortly afterwards he heard the shower running again. The door was still open and so he was almost magically drawn towards the bathroom. George was in the shower and washed himself. But only on closer look did Alex see that George's hands were around his penis. When he heard a low moaned 'Alex', he undressed completely and went to George in the shower.

"I thought you weren't coming." George smiled at him. The water was warm and Alex's gaze fell on George's penis, which now stood hard from his body. His gaze went up again and without words George nodded and Alex's hand cupped his penis. Through the water, Alex's hand slid along its length better.

George put his head in the crook of Alex's neck and moaned softly while Alex gently played with his penis. "I'm so proud of you. You deserved to win today.” His hand quickened and George's groan louder. "Alex, please." Alex hand picked up speed and George came.

His cum was washed away by the water and he put his arms around Alex's neck. Alex put his arms around George's waist and they both hugged. The water kept pounding on the two of them, but Alex felt George slowly starting to cry. "Hey, did I do something wrong?" Alex wanted to break away from the hug, but George stopped him.

“No, you are perfect. I'm just so frustrated, but I also know I shouldn't.” Alex pulled George close and kissed him gently. "You have all the right in the world to feel the way you want." George nodded and kissed Alex again. He rubbed his hand over Alex's still hard penis and Alex groaned into the kiss.

Alex's hands went lower and stopped at George's ass. He took one buttock in each hand and kneaded it. George started kissing Alex's neck and when he poked his finger gently into his hole, he bit tightly into Alex neck. After the initial stinging, George pressed himself closer to Alex's finger, which he took as a sign and added a second finger.

Before he could take a third finger, George broke out of the hug and turned around. He supports himself on the wall with his hands. "Please Alex, fuck me." "I don't want to hurt you." "You don't." George smiled, but when Alex didn't do anything, he began to whimper. "Please Alex." Alex moved closer to him. He took his penis and ran the tip through its crack until he slowly thrust into it.

George screamed a little in pain and Alex stopped immediately. But George pressed closer to him. Little by little, Alex slipped more into George until he was completely inside him. Alex gave George the time to get used to him, but he started to fuck himself with Alex's penis. 

Alex stopped him, put his hands on his hips, and pushed. "Faster Alex." Alex increased his pace and tried not to slip in the wet shower. He got faster and faster and the movements got uncontrolled until he came deep inside George. During his orgasm he continued to thrust into George, barely realizing that George was holding his own penis and pumping it at a fast pace.

Shortly after Alex came George too. He splashed his sperm on the floor, where it was immediately washed away. Alex slipped out of George and George felt empty until Alex pushed two fingers into him. "I just want you to be clean." If he hadn't just come, he would be on the verge of it now. Alex fingers worked magic on him.

When Alex finished, George turned and smiled happily at Alex. They both kissed. "Come on, let's get out of the shower and watch a movie." George nodded. Shortly afterwards they were huddled together under the covers. Both had only eyes to themselves and did not focus on the film.

Both knew George's chance would come, and that maybe earlier than expected, but they just had each other and now Alex didn't have to imagine what it looked like under George's pants, the only thing he could think of now is, how he can make the Brit moan out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


	35. Nicholas x George - Top or Bottom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This was request by series_freak. I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> I thought about doing a book about just these two and different kind of one shots, if anyone is interested in that.
> 
> I'm doing an advent calendar with kissing prompts. You can also send me requests out of these kissing prompts for this book here, if you want.
> 
> I'm also still gonna write all of your prompts you send me for this book, I haven't forgotten them :) I will post every two days a new chapter of this.
> 
> Have a nice day :)

Nicholas heard laughter as he looked for George. Around a corner he found him with Alex and Lando. "Hey Nicky.", Alex saw him first. "Is it true that George is always on top?", Lando looked at him with a grin. Nicky looked questioningly between George and the other two. Nobody knew anything about the relationship between the two, did George say something to the two of them after all without talking to him about it first?

"Every time you do a competition he's on top, at least he claims.", Lando saw that Nicky had no idea what it was about. "No, that's a lie." "We knew it.", Alex and Lando started to laugh. "He's lying, I'm always top, no matter where." Nicky looked at George with a raised eyebrow, but he just grinned.

Alex and Lando were still laughing, not focusing on George and Nicky. George was still grinning at Nicky. He licked his lips and ran his hand over his crotch. The laughter fell and George looked back at the two of them.

The four talked a little more about the race weekend until they said goodbye and made their way to the hotel. Nicky followed George into his room and as soon as the door was closed behind them, he pushed him against the wall. "What was that in the paddock?" George grinned at him. "I don’t know what you are talking about."

"You said you were always on top with both of us, no matter where." "That's true.", George's grin grew bigger. "And then you licked your lips and stroked your crotch." To underline the words, Nicky gently stroked George's penis, which was slightly getting hard.

George tried to hold back a groan and kept grinning at Nicky. “If they knew how you love to be fucked hard in the ass. How you are hard in your pants after just a few words.” Nicky whispered in George's ear and bit his neck. This time George couldn't suppress the groan.

He undid George's pants and reached inside. He took George's hard penis in his hand and squeezed lightly. "If they only knew what I'm going to do with you today." George groaned again. "And I'm not letting you come." George looked at Nicky in shock. “Why not?” “You don't think I'll let you come after today. You misbehaved, and if you don't want to hear you have to suffer.” Nicky grinned at him.

George looked at him angrily, but had forgotten that Nicky still had his hand around his penis and when he moved it slightly, George groaned again. "If only your friends could see you becoming defenceless in my hands." Nicky took his hand out of George's pants and George whimpered in disappointment.

With his hand he opened George's mouth and stuck two fingers in it, which had previously picked up precum from his penis. George started sucking, trying to rub against Nicky's leg. "I can make you come with just little things." He pushed his leg between George's and George could rub against it.

George was getting faster and more uncontrolled and Nicky knew he would be coming soon. He took a step back and George pushed into the air. He took his fingers from George's mouth and ran them under his T-shirt. He stroked his nipple with his wet fingers and then pinched it. "Please Nicky. Let me come, I also promise you that this will not happen again."

Nicky reached into George's pants again and began to jerk him off at a fast pace while he continued to play with the other one on his nipple. He leaned over to George's ear and could hear his breath picking up. When he felt George tense up and he was about to come, he whispered a "No!" In his ear and stopped.

Nicky went back and looked closely at George. His cheeks were flushed, his t-shirt still slipped up a little and his pants undone. He was leaning against the wall and was breathless. "You look so beautiful. And we haven't even started yet. Your friends don't even know how gorgeous gorgeous George can really look."

"Come here baby." Nicky opened his arms and George came up to him with shaky legs. Nicky took George's face in his hands and kissed him. George tried to Nicky's shirt up, but Nicky stopped him. He held George's hands in one hand and gently ran his fingers over George's throat.

Nicky loosened George's hands and he wanted to go back under Nicky's shirt, but he picked him up and threw him on the bed. "Nicky, please do something." George reached out for Nicky, but Nicky moved away a little. "I'm going to do so much with you today and you can't come." George sat up and tried to reach for Nicky again.

"Take off your clothes baby." George took off his shirt, followed by the pants and finally the underpants. He was sitting completely naked on the bed, his penis hard and wet between his legs and a pleading look in his eyes. "You are so beautiful." Nicky slowly pulled his shirt over his head and he could feel George's gaze on his upper body.  
  
"If your friends knew that you are a bottom through and through." He slowly took off his pants and stood in front of the bed in his underpants. "You’ve got nothing to say here, it’s all on me." He pushed his erect penis through his underpants and elicited a low whimper from George.

"Nicky." George whimpered in disappointment when Nicky didn't move to take off his boxer shorts. "What do you want, baby?" Nicky grinned and continued to hold his penis in his hand. "Your penis." George muttered, his gaze spellbound on Nicky's hand around his penis. "What did you say?" "I want your penis." George spoke louder.

“And what do you want with that?” “I want you to fuck me so that I can't go for days. And I want it in my mouth.” “Come here.” George got up and walked over to Nicky. As if by himself, he went on his knees in front of Nicky. Nicky slowly pulled his underpants down until he stood completely naked in front of George.

Nicky gently pulled George's head up so that he was looking at him. He ran a thumb over his lips, which George opened immediately. "Such beautiful lips." He turned his head again and gently nudged his penis into George. He felt George's tongue gently sliding around his penis.

With one hand he reached into his hair and struck again. He wasn't quite there yet. "Do you think you can take it whole?" Again, he stroked his lips gently and George looked at him with wide eyes. When there was no answer, Nicky pushed further inside. George started gagging slightly and he stopped but didn't take him out.

He let George get used to it and when he stopped gagging he pushed further in until he was completely inside. "You're doing so well." Nicky brushed away a tear that was running down George's cheek. Just as he was about to start thrusting, he felt George moan softly around his penis. One look told him that George had his hand on his penis.

Nicky grabbed George's hair and turned his head so George was looking at him. “Hands on my hips, I want to see them. I didn't let you touch yourself.” George put his hands on Nicky's hips. Nicky kept his hand in George's hair and thrust it. George started to choke slightly, but Nicky kept going.

“Do you think your friends would still believe that you are always on top if they saw you like that? With a penis deep in your throat?” George groaned and Nicky felt the vibrations around his penis, which made him moan too. With one last deep thrust, he came down George's throat. George choked slightly as Nicky pumped his cum down his throat.

"Come here." George got up and Nicky kissed him gently on the reddened lips. He picked up George and he clutched him with his legs. He went back to the bed with George and sat up, George still on his lap. The kiss was passionate now and Nicky felt George's hard penis on his upper body.

He pulled him closer and George started rubbing himself against Nicky. Nicky broke the kiss and put two fingers over George's mouth. He opened it and sucked on Nicky's fingers. He looked Nicky deep in the eye and kept rubbing himself against him. When the fingers were wet enough, Nicky took them out of George's mouth and kissed him again.

He put his hands on George's bum and ran one of the wet fingers around his hole. "Nicky." George whimpered when Nicky started kissing his neck, but still didn't poke his finger in him. "What is it, baby?" He bit George gently on the neck. George's penis spread precum on his stomach. "Please.", George nudged Nicky with his ass and indicated that he should push into him.

But Nicky just pushed into him lightly with his fingertip. He licked George's throat and felt him swallow. He took one hand from George's bum and pinched his left nipple. George screamed and Nicky saw George's penis producing more precum. "I would love to know if I could just make you cum, through words and through your nipples."

He pinched again and George's scream was clearly identified as a groan. "Please try." Nicky leaned over to George's ear. “I will, but not today. Maybe I should do it when we meet your friends, or at a movie night with your family. When we cuddle up under a blanket and I gently slide you under your T-shirt, only to then pinch your nipples again and again.” He pinched again. George had now put his head in the crook of Nicky's neck and kept biting into it so as not to scream too loudly.

“How you try not to make a sound so your family doesn't know what's going on under the covers. How it would turn you on to know what's going on and your family is there. How I keep rubbing your nipples over and telling you how dirty you are.” Nicky felt that George was breathing faster and that he was about to come.

“I'd love to see you bite your lip so you don't groan loudly. How you come in your underpants and walk around with cum in your pants the rest of the evening. And then I'll give it to you quickly and hard at night.” Just before George could come, Nicky took his hands from George's body and stopped talking.

George whimpered in despair. "Please Nicky, let me come." Nicky saw George's penis lying hard and red between the two bodies. "But where would my fun be?" He grinned and pushed into him with both fingers. George screamed, but Nicky kept repeating it. When he sensed that George was ready, he added a third.

George felt the sting, but it was a good sting. He loved it, especially when Nicky fingered him in a deserted corner of the Williams garage between meetings. Or when there was the sleepover he and Lando had organized. Nicky touched his penis for the first time in a while. To George's displeasure, Nicky only lightly stroked the top.

"Please Nicky." He didn't react to George, just held out his finger, which had a little precum on it. George licked Nicky's finger and when Nicky hit George's prostate with his fingers, he bit shut slightly. “Please Nicky, fuck me.” “Are my fingers no longer enough? Don't you like it when we're in the paddock and I finger you fast and hard where everyone could see us?” Nicky's fingers got faster.

“Or is it because you like it when someone could see you? How defenceless you are in my hands?” George's body tensed up and all he hoped for was a release. But Nicky wasn't finished yet. He took his fingers out of George and threw him on the bed so that he was on his back.

He grabbed the lube on the bedside cabinet and smeared his penis. With a hard push, he pushed into George. He screamed again. He grabbed George by his waist and thrust into him quickly and hard. George's hands reached into the sheets and his penis bounced up and down with every push.

Nicky stopped abruptly but stayed in George. He kept biting into George's neck and gently down his throat. George was totally exhausted, his face was red, he was all sweaty and all he wanted was to come.

Nicky started moving again. This time his pace was slow, but he thrust deep into George, hitting his prostate each time. George tipped his head back. "You have such a beautiful neck, I want nothing more than to put my hand around it." Nicky whispered. George took Nicky's hand and put it around his neck.

Nicky squeezed gently as he continued to thrust into George. "More." Nicky squeezed harder. "Nicky." George groaned and Nicky squeezed harder. George's breathing quickened and Nicky's thrusted harder. George clutched Nicky's shoulders with his hands, but before he could come Nicky stopped again. He took his hand from George's neck and slid completely out of him.

"Please Nicky, just let me come." George's erection ached and he just wanted to come. "Look here, baby." George's gaze went to Nicky, who was kneeling between George's spread legs. He cupped his penis and began to jerk himself off quickly. It wasn't long before he came. He splashed his sperm on George's hard penis.

George groaned at both the sight and the feeling. Nicky leaned over him and kissed him gently on the wide lips. "Are you okay?" George nodded, unable to say anything. Nicky kissed George's neck gently, which still had light prints from his hand and bruises were slowly forming from the bites.

He kissed George's red nipples and earned a low whimper. When their eyes met, Nicky licked and kissed George's stomach. When he got to George's still-erect penis, he licked it lightly until there was no more sperm. George hissed softly, but still pressed against Nicky's tongue. Nicky felt George's penis throb with his tongue.

His tongue continued down until it reached George's dilated and reddened hole. "Nicky, please. Can I come?” Nicky kept licking George's hole. He moved away a little.

"You can come, baby." George's dams broke. Shouting loudly, they were sure the whole floor could hear George, George came. He was trembling all over and his penis kept producing semen.

When he slowly came down from his high, Nicky lay down next to him. He ran his fingers over George's stomach and through his sperm. He gathered everything and then stuck his finger in George's mouth. George licked his finger and then kissed Nicky passionately.

They both broke up and smiled at each other. Nicky pulled the covers over them and George snuggled up against him. "We have to take a shower in the morning." Nicky laughed softly as he stroked George's hair. "Do you really want to do that with my parents?" George lifted his head and looked at Nicky.

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned at him and kissed him. “And I know you would like it. You love it when we have sex in public. You love the danger of getting caught.” “And I love you and your fingers.” Nicky laughed softly and gave George a kiss on the hair. "I love you too baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have request of pairs or maybe kinks and ideas for a plot, just send them to me :) I'm happy to write them :)
> 
> Or if you just have plot ideas or places. I'm a bit short on story ideas for now :D


End file.
